Le mystère de Draco Malefoy
by Purplemoon02
Summary: Voldy à été tué lors du tournois des trois sorciers. Un nouvel élève débarque à Poudlard, entouré de mystères.  Une nouvelle menace arrive . Le trio d'or n'aura pas une septième année des plus tranquille... Veela!story
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK. L'histoire est à moi et c'est un

_univers alternatif._

**Note** : Une histoire que j'avais envie de faire car peu d'histoire traitent de ce sujet existent.

Ceci est le prologue, la longueur du chapitre est donc normale.

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Il marchait sur le quai 9 3/4, respirant calmement en essayant de se concentrer. Il allait enfin entrer dans la prestigieuse école de magie appelée Poudlard. Son père lui en avait tellement parlé que ce rêve était devenu réalité.

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas le pourquoi de son excitement. Il regarda autour de lui et respira un bon coup. Il la sentait. Cette odeur dont il ne pouvait se passer chaque jour, appartenant à l'objet qui occupait ses pensées constamment.

Il se sentait prêt à pouvoir vivre avec tout le monde dans cette école 24h/24 et 7j/7. Il avait appris avec son père à se contrôler, à se calmer et à penser rationnellement sous ses pulsions. Chose très difficile pour une personne comme lui. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appelé doucement. Il se retourna et vit à une vingtaine de mètres son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le rejoignit d'un pas rapide et lui fit une accolade.

Il était content de le retrouver. Ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. Entre lui qui restait chez lui et son ami qui étudiait à Poudlard, le temps n'était pas à leur portée. Ce dernier était toutefois suivit d'une fille à l'allure hautaine et au visage disproportionné. Il ne fit apparaître aucune émotion sur son visage, contrôlant parfaitement ses sentiments. Son ami l'admirait pour cela.

Il connaissait quelques personnes, des sang-purs comme lui. Son père ne la jamais laissé entretenir une relation amicale avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais son père n'était pas celui qui commandait. Il était plutôt celui qui accordait tout ce qu'il voulait et qui lui "obéissait". Son géniteur pensait aussi qu'une personne avec un potentiel magique aussi grand que le sien ne devait recevoir que du respect et être obéit. La puissance magique était ce qui valait le plus chez une personne, juste après son sang .

Deux grosses masses ainsi qu'une petite blonde aux allures écervelées se joignit à eux, contents de le voir pour la dernière année à Poudlard. Il n'appréciait pas ces personnes. Seul son meilleur ami était important pour lui. Il faisait même partit des quatre personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui et qui méritaient tout son respect.

Ils marchèrent en direction du train, lui en tête du groupe. Beaucoup de personnes le regardaient et s'arrêtaient sur son passage. Bien qu'il ne faisait pas partit de l'école, il était connu et déjà respecté. Tous savaient à quelle maison il allait appartenir, c'est pourquoi les "Gryffondors" le regardaient avec une sorte de dégoût, malgré leur étonnement et leur curiosité. La nouvelle de son arrivée avait fait tout le tour de l'école et tous le reconnaissaient.

Il appréciait les regards que lui lançaient les jeune filles, admiration mêlée à l'envie. Il fit un léger sourire en coin et continua de marcher.

Il sentait cette odeur s'accentuer ainsi que l'envie de la voir s'agrandir mais ne fit rien paraître. Cependant, son meilleur ami remarqua la lueur qui avait brillé dans ses yeux. Il lui souffla doucement si ça allait. Personne ne l'avait entendu à part lui, évidemment. Il tourna sa tête et lui murmura un 'oui' silencieux. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent face au fameux sauveur de la communauté sorcière ainsi que son meilleur ami.

Ces derniers se retournèrent et il put reconnaître sans difficulté Harry Potter, la légende, Celui-qui-avait-survécu. Ce dernier avait réussit à tuer Voldy lors du tournois des trois sorciers, alors que la face de Serpent venait de renaître. Son père le lui avait raconté. Il était à présent mondialement connu chez les sorciers.

Il était accompagné de Ron Weasley, avec une crinière de feu en guise de cheveux. Ces tâches de rousseurs lui donnaient à la fois un air innocent et sauvageons. Il est connu pour être de la famille Weasley, des traîtres à leurs sang, ainsi que le meilleur ami du grand héros.

Mais, il manquait une personne pour former leur "trio d'Or" et il le remarqua avec une légère angoisse .

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes , Potter ? ,lança la blonde du groupe qui se nommait Daphné Greengrass.

Malgré qu'il fut le sauveur, les "Serpentards" ne les tenaient par dans leurs cœurs. Plus par principe, étant donné qu'il était à Gryffondor et qu'il sympathisait avec les moldus, nés-moldus, sang-mêles et traîtres à leurs sangs.

- Alors comme ça c'est lui votre "Prince" ? , railla le rouquin en regardant le nouvel arrivant avec un regard noir.

Les vert-et-argents, persuader qu'il serait avec eux, ont crié haut et fort l'arrivée de leur "Prince", selon l'expression. Son sourire en coin s'agrandit et il allait répondre lorsqu'une autre personne fit son apparition derrière les deux garçons. Ils la sentirent aussi et lui sourirent rapidement avant de reporter l'attention à leurs ennemis.

Cependant , il ne les écoutait plus. Ces cheveux châtains ondulés libérait le plus délicieux des parfum, ses grands yeux chocolat entourés de grands cils naturels reflétaient la grandeur de son âme et de son esprit et son visage était harmonieux et allait avec le reste de sa fine silhouette qui semblait attirer l'attention de nombre de garçon .

Il étouffa le grand sentiment de jalousie qui venait de naître à cette pensée et essaya de rester attentif à la mini-joute verbale que partageaient les serpentards et les deux gryffondors. La brunette semblait aussi le détaillé mais avec une autre lueur dans ses yeux. Ressemblant légèrement au dégoût. Il sentit un coup de coude dans les côtes et regarda son meilleur ami à sa gauche qui lui faisait les gros yeux. Il murmura un 'désolé' et se concentra sur Potter qui semblait soudainement s'intéresser à lui.

- Un nouveau Serpentard et le "Prince" , qui plus est... Je suis...

- Harry Potter, le coupa-t-il. Et se sont Ron Weasley et... Hermione Granger.

Il avait murmuré son nom avec un sourire énigmatique avant de leur faire de sa voix trainante et aristocratique.

- Je suis Draco Malefoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voici l'épilogue.<strong>_

_**Je mettrais la suite si j'ai des avis favorables, elle est déjà prête.**_


	2. 1 : Nouvel élève, nouveaux problèmes

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous me laissez une petite review. Please.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Nouvel élève, nouveaux problèmes<strong>

- Nous le savons bien, ton nom ! , railla le Weasley. Alors tu es le fils de Lucius Malefoy...

Draco n'apprecia pas la façon dont le roux cracha le nom de son père. D'un ton froid et méprisant. Tout en ne pouvant quitter Hermione des yeux il acquiesça, comme si il n'avait rien remarqué .

- Draco , on aura tout le temps de "discuter" avec ces bouffons mais pour le moment, le train va s'en aller., lui dit Pansy en s'approchant de lui.

Le blond s'avança rapidement, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Pansy qui allait s'appuyer contre lui. Elle fut rattrapé par Crabbe qui devint écarlate. Ron et Harry eurent un sourire moqueur à cette image, tandis qu'Hermione suivait du regard le blond qui passait tout près d'elle sans casser le contact visuel entre eux. Il entra alors dans le train et Hermione fut secouée par Ginny qui venait d'arriver et qui avait vu le blond partir.

- Hermione ! Etait-ce Draco Malefoy ? Le nouvel élève ? , demanda Ginny en sautant presque.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excites comme cela ! , s'exclama Harry. Ce garçon à l'air d'être le typique Serpentard et je sens que nous n'allons pas nous entendre...

- Ca, c'est sûr... , continua Ron. Rien que ses manières et son sourire narquois !

Hermione ne dit rien mais n'en approuva pas moins. Elle pensa que ce garçon devait être un sale gosse de riche capricieux . Il fallait juste voir le père pour deviner le fils...

Ils entrèrent dans le train et réussirent à trouver un compartiment vide. Hermione continua son chemin, étant élue prefète-en-chef cette année, elle avait un compartiment pour elle.

Elle secoua sa chevelure d'un geste rapide de la main, ne savant pas ce qu'elle provoquait dans la cabine d'à côté...

- Alors ?, souffla le métisse à son meilleur ami .

- Alors c'est plus dur que je ne l'aurai imaginé mais je m'y habitue...

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'une vague du parfum qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pénétra ses narines. Il inspira fortement et soupira de frustration. Il serra son poingt au point que ses jointures en devinrent blanche.

- Ca ne va pas, Draco ?, demanda Daphné tout en battant des cils.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de répondre tout doucement à l'oreille de son ami :

- J'ai réussit pendant ces deux dernières année alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas aujourd'hui.

- Peut-être car à présent elle est réveillée et complétement présente. Cela change littéralement d'une personne endormie.

- C'est bon , j'y arriverai Blaise ., grinça le beau blond. Il faudra juste que tu m'aides à me contrôler de temps en temps...

Le serpentard acquiesça et Draco regarda par la fenêtre le paysage défilé sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa "première" rencontre avec elle. Il devait d'avantage se contrôler, Blaise ne serait pas toujours avec lui. Il dû à un moment se changer et mettre sa robe de sorcier.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione fit la connaissance de Josh Hewett, son homologue Serdaigle. Le professeur de métamorphose, directrice adjointe, leur expliqua leur rôle. La rouge et or bénéficiait de droits en plus ainsi qu'une chambre pour elle toute seule, mais elle devait aussi surveiller les couloirs de Poudlard et faire des rondes de nuit avec les autres prefèts. Une fois McGonagal partit, les deux élèves firent connaissance. Hermione fut ravie de constater qu'ils partageaient les mêmes centres d'interêts et le même goût pour le travail, elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec lui. Ils mirent leur robe de sorcier et discutèrent des cas d'éducations dans diverses écoles de sorcelleries et moldues, Josh en connaissait étant un Sang-mêlé.

Elle fut ravie de simpathiser avec le jeune Serdaigle. Elle n'avait pas ce genre de conversation avec Harry et Ron et cela lui manquait.

Une fois le train arrêté, ils descendirent pour guider les premières années à la barque avec Hagrid. La Gryffondor fut heureuse de ne pas prendre les calèches tirées par les sombrals, ces derniers étant invisibles à ses yeux.

Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, les deux préfets-en-chefs guidèrent les premiers années vers la Grande Salle, lieu où tout les élèves attendaient la venue des plus jeunes. Les plus agés ouvrirent les deux portes et entrèrent, suivis de près par les petits effrayés et admiratifs. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'estrade tandis que les deux septièmes années rejoignirent leurs places. Hermione trouva adorable une petite brune avec de grands yeux violets. Elle semblait être la plus admirative. La rouge et or avait remarqué comment cette petite n'avait cessé de l'observé durant le trajet, étant dans le même bâteau qu'elle.

Les élèves furent appelés un à un pour la répartition. Quand vint au tour de la petite Willena Felse, la fameuse fille au yeux violets. Elle semblait effrayée mais ne laissa rien paraître et prit place, fière, sur la siège. Le choixpeau ne mit pas longtemps à décidé que sa maison sera Gryffondor. La préfete en fut ravie et se promit d'aider la petite fille au mieux pour sa première année à Poudlard. A la fin , se fut le "fameux" Draco Malefoy qui fut appelé. Il prit place sur la chaise, fier comme un paon et regardant l'assemblée avec un leger sourire en coin. Il fut rapidement envoyé à Serpentard, comme tout le monde l'avait prédit. Il se rendit à la table des Serpentards, tout en lançant un regard à Hermione qui le suivait des yeux. Elle sentait qu'il allait faire de cette année un enfer.

Tout les Serpentards avaient l'air ravis excepté trois personnes. Tois Serpentards qui detestaient la personne de Draco Malefoy. Ils ne firent aucun geste et commencèrent à manger dès que les plats apparurent.

Chez les Gryffondors, tous parlaient de la venue du blond. Le trio d'or, en compagnie de Ginny Weasley, étaient silencieux. Ce fut Ron qui brisa le silence, tout en regardant la table des Serpentards avec un regard noir :

- Ce Malefoy risque de nous mener la vie dure avec ses "copains".

- C'est sûr ! , s'exclama Harry. En tout cas , c'est étrange la façon dont il regardait Hermione...

Cette déclaration amena un blanc entre les quatre amis. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que l'objet de leur discussion avait tourné la tête lorsque son nom fut prononcé, comme s'il les avaient entendus. Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Harry exprima le reste de sa pensée :

- Il ne doit pas porter les Nés-moldus dans son coeur. Comme tout ses amis les serpents.

Ils acquiescèrent tous en soupirant, excepté Ginny qui regardait le blond droit dans les yeux. Elle trouvait cela étrange mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, on ne peut pas juger à première vue, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que son frère et ses amis pensaient qu'il allait être un idiot finit tout comme les autres vert-et-argents ? Parce qu'ils le clament comme leur "Prince" ? Ginny soupira et pensa que seul le temps apportera les réponses dont elle avait besoin.

- Nous n'allons pas nous laisser abattre, les garçons ! Ces Serpentards nous ont toujours menés la vie dure et nous nous sommes jamais laisser faire. Alors cela ne changera pas aujourd'hui, ni demain ! , s'exclama Hermione en frappant doucement la table du poingt au dernier mot.

Ginny crut avoir une hallucination en voyant le léger sourire narquois du blond s'agrandir après les paroles de la lionne. Elle secoua sa tête rousse et regarda ses amis , tous avaient suivit les paroles du trio de choc et ils sourirent tous en voyant leur determination à ne pas se laisser faire. Le repas termina rapidement et tous se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs qui leurs avaient tant manqués.

Draco suivit Blaise et les autres pour découvrir sa nouvelle maison pour cette année mais son parrain et professeur de potion, Severus Rogue, le pria de le suivre dans le bureau du directeur. Seul Blaise le suivit (ou le précéda pour lui montrer le chemin). Arrivés devant la gargouille, les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur mais avant d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit, Rogue apparut et fit passer les deux Serpentards dans l'escalier qui se trouvait derrière la gargouille. En entrant, Draco fit face au directeur, Albus Dumbledore, qu'il avait déjà rencontré pour parler de son "cas".

Le blond et le métisse s'asseyèrent sur une chaise tandis que Rogue se plaçait derrière l'homme à la longue barbe.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir, ., commença le directeur. J'espère que cette année ne sera pas trop... "dure" pour vous et que vous réussirez à vous contrôler du mieux que vous le pourrez. Vous avez une chambre pour vous tout seul dans le dortoir des garçons des Serpentards. Je compte sur vous pour bien vous tenir et faire attention avec elle.

- Ne vous en faites pas, professeur, je l'ai déjà croisé. Tout c'est bien passé bien que se fut bien plus difficile qu'avant., lui répondit d'un ton assuré Draco.

- Bien. Je pense que vous savez que les relations entre les serpents et les lions n'ont jamais été très "amicales". Alors soyez intelligent dans vos actes. Et si cela est trop dur, Severus vous fera une potion qui vous aidera.

- Je n'en aurais pas besoin.

- Ne fait pas le sot, Draco., intervint le professeur de potion. Je sais que _vous_ êtes... "fier" mais tu dois prendre la potion si tu vas mal. Pour ton bien mais avant tout pour _son_ bien.

Draco contracta sa machoire. Il s'énervait assez rapidement et son parrain venait de toucher une corde sensible pour le faire céder.

- Je verrai comment cela se passera. Une chose est sûre... j'ai bien trop attendu. Elle sera bientôt mienne.

oO0Oo

Elle ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, ce matin-là. Elle se les frotta et retira ses jambes l'une après l'autre hors du lit. Elle n'avait pas entendu son réveil et ne le regarda même pas. Elle s'étira comme un chat et rejoignit la salle de bain commune des filles de son ancien dortoir.

- Alors, Miss-la-préfete-qui-a-une-chambre-pour-elle-toute-seule. Bien dormit ?, lui demanda Ginny en se brossant les cheveux.

- Très bien, Miss-future-préfete-en-chef., lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Il y a très peu de chance que j'ai ce titre l'année prochaine, Hermy. Cela relève déjà du miracle que j'ai été élu préfète cette année !

- Ne raconte pas de sottises ! Tu es une très bonne élève, tu as des chances de pouvoir porter l'insigne brillant . Tes grands frères, du moins la plupart, ont réussit alors toi aussi tu réussiras !

Hermione s'approcha de la rousse et l'embrassa sur les cheveux avant d'aller prendre une douche. Elle prit son temps sous le jet d'eau tiède et sortit une bonne vingtaine de minutes après . Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé et allait être en retard pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Elle regarda l'heure et faillit faire une crise cardiaque. "Elles n'auraient pas pu me prévenir ! " râla-t-elle en se séchant les cheveux et en se faisant un chignon d'où s'échappait quelques mèches rebelles. Elle mit son uniforme et sortit à la hâte. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, elle devait être très en retard ! Elle ouvrit le cadre et le referma, tout en regardant la grosse Dame qui roupillait encore et se retourna.

Elle sursauta en voyant le blond qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait personne. Elle avait dû mal regarder.

- Salut., lui fit Hermione avec un sourire timide et crispé.

Elle fut destabilisée par la façon dont il la regardait. Il ferma sa bouche et lui répondit :

- Euh... Oui, Salut. Euh... Dumbledore m'a dit que... que je devais venir voir un préfet-en-chef pour qu'il m'explique mon... mon emplois du temps., fit-il en secouant le papier qui était dans sa main.

- Oh non ! Ils ont déjà distribuer les emplois du temps ?, demanda la rouge et or en posant sa main droite sur son front.

- Oui, le Serdaigle et la petite Weasley s'en sont chargés., répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

- Oh Merlin c'est pas vrai ! En retard le premier jour !, s'énerva toute seule Hermione.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, il reste vingt minutes., répondit calmement le blond.

- Désolé., rougit la brune. Allons à la Grande Salle, je t'explique ton emplois du temps sur le chemin.

Elle commença à marcher et reprit conscience de la personne qui l'accompagnait : le "Prince" des Serpentards. A priori, il ne semblait pas vraiment être méchant mais elle préféra poser une question :

- Et pourquoi es-tu venu demander à moi ? Tu sais que ta maison n'apprécie pas la mienne alors tu aurais pu aller voir le préfet des Serdaigle.

- Je le sais, oui, mais j'ai aussi entendu dire que tu étais la plus sérieuse des élèves. Et puis, ces vieilles querelles ne sont pas importantes pour moi, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vécu donc je ne peux pas savoir.

En vérité, il n'aimait pas les autres rouge et or. Il tendis son parchemin à la rouge et or en évitant tout contact avec sa peau. Elle ne le remarqua pas et étudia le papier tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

- Etrange... , fit la rouge et or. On a quasiment tout nos cours en commun... Surement l'idée de rapprocher les maisons ! Donc, notre premier cours se trouve aux cachots, là où se trouve ta salle commune...

Il n'écouta pas le reste, trop obnubilé par la jeune fille qui marchait à ses côtés tout en lisant et en parlant. Elle semblait vraiment sérieuse et serviable. Il était pourtant à Serpentard mais elle semblait se moquer des préjugés et l'aider. Il était si proche d'elle... Il se mordit la lèvre et s'ordonna de se concentrer. Il commençait à se sentir plus mal et son instinct commençait à prendre le dessus. Il respira calmement, essayant d'oublier la présence pesante de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté et que la jeune fille secouait sa main devant ses yeux.

Il reprit ses esprits et lui fit un léger sourire. Elle répondit à son sourire et lui demanda si il allait bien.

- Je vais bien, merci.

Ils se remirent en route et Hermione continuait de lui expliquer les cours, l'entente entre les maisons, les repas... Draco releva la tête et vit une statue juste devant la jeune fille qui regardait le parchemin. D'un reflexe, il la tira vers lui à temps et elle évita la statuette. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que la jeune fille était contre son torse et que ses bras enlaçaient sa taille. Son odeur le transperçait et il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose en cette instant... Hermione releva les yeux et vit avec une légère angoisse les yeux gris du blond la regarder avec intensité. Elle rougit et frissona. Elle essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte mais il semblait être très fort et la tenir fermement contre lui.

- Draco, je te cherchais !

Blaise Zabini accourut vers les deux élèves et Draco dû la lâcher, sentant les émotions du métisse qui lui interdisait quelconques gestes envers elle. Il lui murmura un 'désolé et merci' et s'enfuit à grands pas, suivit de près par son ami. Une fois éloignés, Blaise tira Draco dans un coin et lui chuchota :

- Mais tu es fou ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit par la tête ?

- Je... Elle m'expliquait comment ça se passait dans l'école mais je n'en avais rien à faire car la seule chose qui comptait c'était que je sois proche d'elle. J'ai relevé la tête et vit qu'elle fonçait tête baissé contre une statue alors je l'ai tiré vers moi et elle l'a évité et... et... et je commençais à perdre le contrôle alors merci d'être arrivé à temps.

- C'est bien Granger , ça. Toujours la tête dans les bouquins, tête baissée et se prenant quasi la totalité de Poudlard en chemin !, se moqua gentiment Blaise.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se moquer de cette fille devant Draco ou sinon il pourrait le regretter. Amèrement. Ils continuèrent le chemin et arrivèrent en avance aux cachots où ils attendirent devant la porte de la salle.

- Tu sais... Ca va être plus difficile maintenant que tu es entré en contact avec elle.

- Je sais... , soupira le blond en voyant s'approcher les premiers élèves.

oO0Oo

Elle vit Zabini et Draco Malefoy s'éloigner et elle se dirigea à toute allure jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle essayait de penser rationellement. Elle avait été destabilisée devant ses yeux gris qui la regardaient si intensément que ça en était effrayant. Elle frissona en repensant à ses bras autour d'elle. Ce garçon devait être comme tout les autres serpents : il s'amuse avec une fille à lui faire du mal et il passe rapidement à autre chose. Ce garçon ne devait pas être une exception et voulait sans doute lui faire perdre ses moyens. Et elle savait que les Serpentards étaient assez rusés pour avoir ce genre de plan. Mais il est né de la dernière pluie celui qui ne connais pas le fort caractère de la brunette ! Elle n'allait pas laisser ce Draco Malefoy lui marcher sur les pieds, elle en était sûre. Elle était très indulgente envers les nouveaux et les aidait mais elle l'avait vite cerné , celui-là. D'un pas décidé, elle se rendit à la Grande Salle et prit un déjeuner rapide, n'ayant pas très faim.

Il ne lui restait que dix minutes. Elle se dépechâ de se rendre au cachots mais elle fut rassurée en voyant Harry et Ron dans les escaliers qui l'attendaient.

Ils furent ravis de la voir et lui demandèrent la cause de son 'premier' retard. Elle leur expliqua que son réveil n'avait pas sonné et qu'elle avait pris son temps. Elle ne leur raconta pas ce qui c'était passé avec le blond. Ils descendirent et arrivèrent pile au moment où le dernier élève entrait dans la salle. Rogue soupira en gardant la porte ouverte devant les trois derniers qui ne remarquèrent même pas le regard curieux de Rogue sur Hermione. Ils entrèrent et furent heureux de constater qu'il restait une dernière table au deuxième rang. Ils s'installèrent de sorte à ce que la fille soit au milieu (meilleur pour le recopiage).

- Cette année, commença le professeur Rogue, est l'année des A.S.P.. Je ne serais pas aussi tolérant que les années passées. Votre travail doit doublé ainsi que vos efforts et vos notes. Si possible..., murmura-t-il en regardant Hermione en coin. Vous allez commencer par la potion page quarante-trois pour évaluer votre niveau de début d'année.

Il retourna derrière son bureau et regarda les élèves aller chercher les ingrédients. Son regard tomba sur Draco qui était resté à sa place et qui..."dévorait littéralement des yeux" la petite Granger qui était resté à sa place et qui chauffait le chaudron. Il devra son montrer très prudent envers elle, il connaissait les risques qu'il encourait si il disait quelque chose de désagréable à la brune.

Plus tard, dans le cours, Rogue ne fut pas surpris des talents de Draco. Il pouvait même dire qu'il égalait Granger, du jamais vu.

Cependant, être bon en potion n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Neville Londubat, la plus grande nullité en potion de tout les temps, se trouvait derrière la table du trio.

Hermione, alertée par un bruit inhabituel, se tourna vers Neville et regarda sa potion.

- Neville, ce n'es pas normal que ta potion fasse des bulles.

Ce dernier paniqua et versa la dernière chose qu'il fallait verser dans la potion. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et cria "Non, Neville ! ". Mais ce fut trop tard. Le professeur se leva mais avant qu'il ne put esquisser un autre geste, la potion explosa. Tous fermèrent les yeux sur le coups, l'explosion devait être très puissante.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Tous ouvrirent lentement les yeux et furent plus qu'etonnés de voir que le chaudron était dans une bulle bleue transparante dont les parois étaient recouvertes de liquide et de morceaux verts.

Le plus étonnant encore, c'était de voir Draco Malefoy la baguette tendue vers ledit chaudron.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention, espèce de gros naze ?, s'exclama après un silence le blond, soulagé d'avoir pu éviter la catastrophe.

- Calmez-vous, ., fit Rogue de peur d'avoir à faire à sa colère. Nous avons l'habitude avec ce qui est la personne la plus pathétique que cette Terre n'ait jamais portée. J'enlève 20 points pour Gryffondor et j'en rajoute 50 pour Serpentard grâce à l'incroyable geste de Malefoy . Mais vous ne m'etonnez pas, continuez ainsi.

La dernière phrase fut dite avec une voix et un sourire enigmatique. Seul Draco avait compris le sens de ses paroles. Le cours fut finit et les Gryffondors sortirent, marmonant contre le professeur et les Serpentard furent ravi et se moquaient encore du pauvre Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Neville, n'écoute pas ces Serpentards., le rassura d'une voix douce Hermione à la sortie, en mettant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, tu aurais pu être blessé sous l'explosion de la potion., lui répondit Neville en rougissant.

- Mais je n'ai rien, tu vois ? Ce n 'est pas grave.

- Il a raison. Moi qui pensait avoir vu plus nul, et bien je suis surpris !, se moqua une voix trainante juste derrière eux.

Le trio, en compagnie de Neville, se retournèrent et virent le "Prince" des Serpentards en compagnie de Blaise Zabini. Il arborait un sourire ironique mais son regard était glaciale et il semblait plus énervé. Hermione s'approcha et lui dit en croisant les bras contre la poitrine.

- Je ne vois pas de quel droit tu oses dire cela !

- Peut-être parce que je suis celui qui t'ai, en quelque sorte, sauvé de cet abruti., lui répondit le blond en s'avançant vers elle.

Il la trouva magnifique avec cette lueur de colère dans les yeux. Il n'était pas très habitué à voir ces deux perles chocolat et la beauté de son fin visage lui faisait perdre ses moyens

Blaise soupira et se disait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Draco s'en rendit compte et rajouta :

- Et tu devrais même me remercier.

Hermione eut un rire sans joie et lui cracha :

- Tu ne mérite aucun merci vu la façon dont tu as traité Neville .

Et elle partit, suivit de ses trois amis qui avaient préféré ne pas s'en mêler. La machoire du blond se contractait tandis qu'il les voyait s'éloigner. Il se retourna et l'expression de son visage fit legèrement peur au métisse.

- Euh... Drake, tu devrais te calmer et..., sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge tandis qu'il semblait chercher les bons mots.

- Et ?, demanda Draco d'un ton froid.

- Et ce n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le bon moyen pour l'approcher !

- Blaise a raison, Draco., fit Rogue en sortant de la salle. J'ai tout suivit et je peux te dire que cette... Gryffondor ne "t'appréciera" pas si tu agis ainsi. Tu as une heure de libre et moi aussi, je vais t'indiquer comment tu vas pouvoir l'approcher.

* * *

><p>Voili voilà.<p>

Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, deux si vous êtes généreux en review.

J'ai déjà écrit 5 chapitres donc je serais à l'heure au RDV ;)


	3. 2 : Meilleure Entente et Mise en Garde

_**Désolé pour le retard ! **_

_**Ce n'est pas un manque de temps mais un problème d'ordinateur !**_

_**Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'en aurais un nouveau et les publications seront meilleures !**_

_**Moins de blabla :**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Meilleur entente et mise en garde<strong>

Draco se rendit à son cours de sortilège en se passant en boucle les conseils et avertissements de son parrain et de son meilleur ami. Il savait déjà qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à ses amis. Mais pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle ait ce genre "d'ami" ?

Et puis se sera difficile de ne rien faire en la voyant se comporter ainsi avec d'autres que lui. Il avait été secoué par la lueur de haine qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec le regard chaleureux qu'elle lui avait donné, le matin même.

Il se sentait nul. Il réussit à repérer la salle et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Blaise. Il fut déçu de voir que le cours était avec une autre maison. A en juger par les couleurs, c'étaient les Poufsouffles. Le blond sortit ses affaires et commença à noter d'une oreille distraite les paroles du professeur. Il n'en avait que faire de ce cours ! Il savait parfaitement reproduire les sortilèges et il devait sans doute mieux le faire que le professeur lui-même !

Blaise fut estomaqué face à la facilitée qu'avait son ami à reproduire un sort. Un mouvement de poignet et l'un des plus difficile sort était comparé à du pipi d'hyppogriffe pour lui (1).

- C'est fou comme tu es doué, Draco !, roucoula Parkinson à la sortie.

- C'est sûr !, s'exclama Greengrass. Je suis sûre que le rat-de-bibliothèque ne fait pas mieux que toi.

Blaise se raidit à ce surnom. Il allait dire quelque chose mais fut devancé par le "Prince".

- Le rat-de-bibliothèque ?, demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas où la blonde voulait en venir.

- Ben oui, Gr...

- Et si on allait manger, j'ai bien faim !, la coupa Blaise assez fort pour que tout le monde le regarde.

- Moi aussi, tient ! Voilà une bonne idée, Blaise !, s'exclama Crabbe qui venait de se réveiller au mot "manger".

- Il paraît qu'on va manger un rôti, à midi., commenta Goyle qui était satisfait à l'idée de faire son activité préférée.

Ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle et Blaise fut ravi que le sujet "rat-de-bibliothèque" fut oublié. Il remerciait mentalement les deux gros imbéciles qui trainaient toujours avec eux. En entrant, Blaise ne rata pas le coups d'œil que Draco avait lancé à la table des lions et l'expression de soulagement qui apparut lorsqu'il trouva l'objet de ses recherches. Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent tout en discutant. Blaise discutait avec Pansy, Daphné et d'autres tandis que Crabbe et Goyle se goinfraient. Au milieu se trouvait le beau Malefoy qui faisait ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire : observer la jolie préfète brune. Quelqu'un l'interpella, le dérangeant dans sa contemplation. Il émit un grognement frustré et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé : Marcus Flint.

- Dis-moi, tu sais jouer au Quidditch ?

- Si il sait jouer ? C'est le meilleur, il est imbattable !, s'exclama Blaise à la place de son ami.

- Parfait ! Ça te dit de rentrer dans l'équipe ?

- Pourquoi pas., fit Draco en haussant les épaules. Quand sont les...

- Mercredi après-midi., le coupa Flint.

Draco acquiesça et retourna dans sa contemplation. Le métisse le remarqua et ne dit rien. Une fois que le groupe de Gryffondor fut sortit, le blond finit rapidement et se leva.

- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé, Draco ?, lui demanda Crabbe en prenant une autre part de tarte.

- Mon prochain cours va commencer., lui lança le blond.

Et c'était la vérité. Draco avait prit l'option d'étude de runes anciennes, allez savoir pourquoi...

Il sortit et se rendit compte de sa bourde après un moment : il ne savait pas où se trouvait la salle. Il soupira et décida d'aller demander à quelqu'un. Il marcha dans le couloir, ne sachant pas où ses pas l'amenait. Hasard ou destin, il voyait marcher en face de lui Potter et Weasley. Hermione devait être à sa salle... Il soupira et se décida d'aller leur demande 'gentiment'. Il fallait qu'il suive les conseils de son parrain et il allait commencer maintenant.

- Potter ! Weasley !

Ces deux derniers se retournèrent, visiblement surpris .

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?, cracha Ron en lui lançant une moue dégoutée.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer où se trouve la salle d'étude de runes ancienne ?, leur demanda le Serpentard en fermant les yeux sur l'attitude de Ron.

Les deux Gryffondors ouvrirent grand la bouche. Choqué était un euphémisme pour qualifier leur état.

- Prenez votre temps, surtout, je ne suis pas en retard !, railla le Serpentard en tapant du pied.

Harry secoua la tête et se décida de lui dire où se trouvait la salle. Le blond leur fit un signe de tête en signe de 'merci' et s'en alla. Ron n'avait pas bougé, sous le choc. Un autre Serpentard aurait lancé une pique mais, avant tout, il n'aurait pas demandé le chemin à deux Gryffondors. Ils se regardèrent et continuèrent leur route en silence.

Draco arriva et étouffa un juron en voyant que le cours avait commencer. Il frappa à la porte et le professeur ouvrit. La vingtaine d'élèves présent tournèrent tous leur tête et furent tous étonnés de voir le Serpentard ici.

- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard...

- Ce n'est rien , nous n'avions pas encore commencer. Vous devez être Draco Malefoy. Il ne manquait plus que vous, allez vous installer.

Sans un mot de plus, Draco alla s'asseoir à une place seule à l'avant dernier rang. Il remarqua que la salle était composée en grande partie de Serdaigle, de deux Poufsouffles et de trois Gryffondors, dont Hermione qui était installée au deuxième rang, aux côtés d'une fille aux allures indiennes. Il y avait un Serpentard mais Draco ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait de Théodore Nott, le Serpentard le plus intelligent (après lui). Les deux Serpentards ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Ils étaient même ennemis depuis tout petit, quand leur parents organisaient de grande réception, les deux garçons se chamaillaient et se battaient tout le temps. Mais dès que Draco appris sa nouvelle condition à 13 ans, ils ne s'étaient plus beaucoup revu.

Ledit Nott lui lança un regard noir avant de s'intéresser au cours qui allait débuter. Ce dernier était installé à la table qui se trouvait juste derrière Hermione.

Le cours passa rapidement et les élèves purent sortir pour rejoindre leur prochain cours. Draco c'était arrêté devant la porte de la salle, regardant son emplois du temps et se demandant où se trouvait la salle d'étude de soins aux animaux.

- Le cours se trouve dehors, vers la grande cabane., lui dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna et son cœur manqua un battement en voyant la jolie préfète des lions en face de lui. Elle lui souriait ce qui fit bondir de joie le coeur du beau blond.

- Je peux t'y accompagner. Si tu veux. Si tu ne veux pas...

- Je le veux., lui sourit Draco.

Elle répondit à son sourire et ils se mirent en route.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux runes anciennes., lui dit la brune en le regardant.

- Il y a tellement de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi., rit le Serpentard.

Elle rit en retour et fut très surprise de voir un serpentard, en particulier lui, rire. Elle expliqua sa pensée :

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas l'air très... très enthousiaste à apprendre. Théo est le seul Serpentard qui suit toutes les options, y compris études des moldus !

- Théo ? Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?, demanda le Serpentard qui commençait à avoir des envies de meurtre.

- C'est le seul Serpentard qui ne m'a jamais insulté et on parle très bien ensemble. Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprecier, toi.

- Disons que le courant n'est pas passé entre nous.

- Tu l'as connu avant Poudlard ?

- Oui, nos parents se connaissent. Mais je ne l'ai plus revu depuis longtemps.

- Et tu étais à quelle école, avant ?

- J'avais un professeur particulier., lui répondit avec un sourire le Serpentard.

- Je ne savais pas que cela existait chez les sorciers., sourit-elle.

Ils ne purent parler d'avantage qu'ils étaient arrivés à la cabane d'Hagrid. Toutes les personnes les ayant vu parler ensemble furent très, mais alors très, très étonnées. C'était la journée de l'étonnement, aujourd'hui !

Hermione rejoignit ses amis qui ne dirent rien et Draco rejoignit Blaise qui lui fit un sourire discret. Le cours débuta et le travail fut donné par groupe de deux.

- Alors ?, lui demanda Blaise une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

- Elle a vue que je ne savais pas où on avait cours alors elle m'a accompagné et on a parler. Elle m'a fait passé un véritable interrogatoire, la curieuse !

Blaise nota que son ami souriait quand il parlait d'elle et qu'il le faisait avec un ton amusé et... un autre ton qu'il ne pourrait définir mais qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui qui était froid avec tout le monde, c'était étrange. Mais vu son cas, c'était normal.

Il haussa inconsciemment les épaules et continua de noter les caractéristiques de l'animal qui se trouvait en face de lui.

oO0Oo

- Hermione !

Cette dernière se retourna pour faire face à Lavande Brown. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ron et s'éloigna en tirant la préfète par le bras.

- On a prévu une soirée pyjama avec les filles, dans le dortoir, vendredi. Et tu es bien sûr obliger de venir, même si tu possède ta propre chambre.

- Mais il n'y a pas de l...

- Ton lit est toujours à sa place., la coupa la blonde. Tu nous manque trop et une soirée avec toi nous fera le plus grand bien ! Surtout que nous avons... beaucoup à parler., lui dit la blonde avec un regard et un sourire entendu.

- Euh... Ok.

- On t'attendra à 20h30. Soit à l'heure.

Et elle partit en laissant Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Décidément, cette Lavande l'impressionnera toujours. Elle regarda sa montre moldue et vit qu'il était 17h30. "J'ai le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque avant de manger et de faire ma ronde." pensa la jeune femme.

- Qu'est ce que Lavande voulait ?, demanda le rouquin en regardant l'endroit où la jolie blonde avait disparut.

- Oh, elle m'invitait, ou plutôt m'obligeait à venir, à une soirée pyjama, vendredi... Je vais à la bibliothèque faire mon devoir de runes. On se retrouve au diner ?

- Les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne s'oublient pas !, rit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à la préfète. A ce soir, donc.

Hermione sourit et se dirigea à la bibliothèque. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, soit à la dernière table au fond à gauche. Elle sortit ses affaires et commença à écrire dans son parchemin quand quelqu'un arriva.

- Salut Hermione !

Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard sombre de Théodore Nott. Il était plutôt grand et fin et possédait des cheveux bruns mi-longs. Il était plutôt beau et assez populaire chez les filles. Hermione lui sourit et lu répondit.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider pour un signe que je n'ai pas très bien compris dans le devoir, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout, je suis en train de faire le mien. Installe-toi, je vais chercher un livre ou deux.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le rayon dont elle avait besoin. Elle prit un livre et le feuilleta. Celui-là ferait l'affaire. Elle se retourna et fit tomber son livre en sursautant. Draco se tenait en face d'elle et avait rattrapé le livre avant qu'il ne tombe.

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Ce n'est... rien., souffla Hermione avec une main sur son cœur.

Elle avait vraiment crut qu'elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- "Signes et histoires des runes.", lit Draco. Alors c'est ici le rayon runes anciennes ?

- Oui, c'est là. Tu vas faire ton devoir ?, demanda Hermione en le voyant lire les titres de livres.

- Comme toi, je suppose., répondit-il.

- Oui., sourit-elle. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

- Nous ?

- Théodore a besoin d'aide, je vais l'aider.

- Pourquoi pas., lui répondit le blond avec un sourire crispé.

Draco prit un livre et suivit la brune qui se dirigeait vers le fond de la bibliothèque. L'autre Serpentard releva la tête et fut légerement surpris de vois Hermione en compagnie de Draco.

- Malefoy, quelle surprise ., dit le brun d'un ton monocorde.

- Ravi de te voir aussi, Nott., lui répondit le blond sur le même ton.

Draco s'installa en face d'Hermione qui était à côté de Théodore. Draco ouvrit le livre et commença son parchemin, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil aux deux personnes qui lui faisaient face.

- Voilà, c'est celui-ci...

- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt compliqué celui-là. Regarde...

Et elle lui expliquait, tout en surveillant le brun. Il contractait sa machoire à chaque fois que le brun effleurait, volontairement, la main de la prefète ou quand il s'approchait un peu trop d'elle. Il commençait à y voir clair dans son jeu. Après un moment où Hermione devait encore l'aider, Draco lâcha :

- Je croyais que tu étais le plus intelligent des Serpentards Nott. Tu insultes notre maison, là...

- Bien sûr, Mr Parfait. Toi tu comprends tout et tu as toujours tout juste. Et j'oubliais que tu étais meilleur que tout le monde en tout., railla le brun.

- S'il vous plaît, les garçons. Tu as fini ?, demanda-t-elle à Draco.

- Oui. Tu peux me dire si c'est bien fait ?, demanda le Serpentard en tendant sa feuille.

Elle acquiesça et prit la feuille. Au cours de sa lecture, ses yeux s'agrandissaient sous l'étonnement. Elle balbutia quelque chose et lui rendit sa copie en disant :

- C'est... Parfait. Aucune faute.

Draco reprit sa copie avec un sourire en coin. Il prit une autre feuille et commença un autre devoir. Hermine l'observa et remarqua que son visage était... froid. Sans expression et legèrement hautain, comme tout les autres Serpentards. Pourtant il avait rit avec elle plus tôt. "C'est dommage, il est beaucoup plus beau quand il rit. Il a des faussettes sur les joues." pensa Hermione.

Draco sentait qu'elle l'observait et ne dit rien. Théodore le voyait aussi et pinca ses lèvres sous l'agacement.

- Merci beaucoup, Hermione. Je vais te laisser, à plus tard.

Il se leva et partit. Hermione finit son devoir et elle sortit avec Draco qui voulait la racompagner jusqu'à sa salle commune. Ils discutaient tranquillement sur le chemin lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri. Draco l'entendit d'abord et ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'endroit d'où venait le hurlement.

- Dans la salle de divination..., souffla Hermione en pointant la salle en face d'elle.

Ils entrèrent et s'immobilisèrent à l'entrée. Le professeur Trelawney était assise au sol, se tenant les jambes fermement contre elle dans un geste protecteur et pleurait tout en emettant des paroles incompréhensible. Hermione fit un pas en avant mais fut retenue par la bras de Draco qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Il s'avança prudemment vers la voyante et se baissa vers elle. Cette dernière sursauta et recula contre le mur en murmurant en boucle :

- Ce n'est pas finit... Ca ne fait que commencer... Ce n'est pas finit... Ca ne fait que commencer...

- Professeur ?, dit Hermione en s'approchant. Professeur que se passe-t-il ?

- Il n'y a jamais eu de fin !, hurla le professeur en se levant.

Dans un geste instinctif, Draco se leva et se mit devant Hermione pour la protéger. La rouge et or ne bougea pas et fixait le professeur.

- Et ce n'est que le commencement..., murmura-t-elle avant de tomber au sol et de convulser.

Le professeur Rogue , Dumbledore et Mcgonagal entrèrent alertés et ces deux derniers se précipitèrent vers la femme qui convulsait au sol. Rogue s'était approché des deux jeunes élèves, doucement. Il avait tout de suite remarqué la position défensive de Draco envers la brunette. Le blond tourna sa tête vers l'homme aux cheveux gras et ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul en voyant les yeux de son filleul. Une lueur rouge brillait à l'interieur des pupilles orageuses.

- Calme-toi, il n'y a aucun danger, elle est saine et sauve derrière toi, tu la protège..., murmura inaudiblement le professeur de Potion pour que seul le Serpentard ne l'entende.

Les paroles apaisantes eurent l'effet escompter et Draco se calma petit à petit et se retourna vers Hermione qui regardait, abasourdie, le professeur de métamorphose calmer celui de divination.

- Ca va ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua qu'il semblait inquiet.

- Je...

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il c'est passé, Miss Granger ?, demanda Minerva McGonagal en coupant involontairement la parole à la jeune fille.

- Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est sous le choc ?, s'énerva Draco avec un regard noir en direction du professeur.

Cette dernière recula d'un pas sous le regard de l'élève et ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle tourna la tête vers Severus qui la regardait avec un air neutre et elle regarda le directeur qui secouait la tête négativement. Elle sortit en laissant les cinq personnes dans la pièce.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû..., murmura Hermione d'une faible voix.

Le Serpentard la regarda et lui fit un faible sourire en mettant une des ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. La jeune fille rougie et se tourna vers le professeur de potion qui avait tout suivit mais qui demanda alors :

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquez ce qui c'est passé ?, demanda-t-il doucement, d'un ton qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez cet homme : sans trace de sarcasme ou d'ironie.

- On marchait dans le couloir, j'accompagnais Hermione qui se rendait à sa salle commune. Et puis on a entendut un cri et nous sommes venu ici., commença Draco.

- Et dès que nous sommes arrivés, nous l'avons vu recroquevillée sur elle-même en murmurant inlassablement :"Ce n'est pas finit, ça ne fait que commencer.". Et elle a aussi dit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de fin et que c'était le commencement.

- Et elle a convulsé., finit Draco. Doit-on prendre ses paroles au sérieux ?

- Je l'ignore, . Seul le temps nous le dira., répondit Dumbledore qui avait tout suivit depuis le début.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trelawney perd la boule, MacGo se vexe...<strong>_

_**Et nos deux protagonistes s'entendent mieux !**_

_**La suite dans une semaine ou moins, selon les reviews que je recevrais !**_

_**Bonnes vacances !**_


	4. 3 : Quidditch et sauvetage

**Couuuuucouuuu !**

**Je suis troooop de bonne humeur et c'est pourquoi je vous publie le chapitre bien en avance !**

**J'ai voulut vous faire plaisir, d'autant plus que je vais voir l'avant-première de**

**Harry Potter 7 seconde partie à minuit, et qu'il est 23h08.**

**j'attends avec impatience alors je vous le publie !**

**Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous avez pensez du film !**

** Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Entraînement de Quidditch et sauvetage<strong>

- C'était assez bizarre et... effrayant.

Hermione venait de raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu deux heures auparavant. Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient bouche-bées et ne savaient que dire.

- En tout cas, je ne risque pas d'avoir divination, demain..., déclara Ginny avec un rire nerveux.

Elle se tut bien vite en se tassant sous les regards sévères d'Hermione et Harry. Ce dernier remarqua :

- La dernière fois qu'elle avait faire cela c'était quand Voldemort (Ron tressaillit sous le nom) allait revenir, que le sinistros...

- On le sait, Harry., le coupa Hermione. Mais Voldemort -arrête ça Ron !- est mort et Dumbledore à détruit tout les Horcruxes.

- Ouais, t'as raison, aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour rien...

- Moi je pense qu'il ne faut pas écouter cette vieille folle qui n'a plus toute sa tête et qui voit le danger et la mort de partout !, s'exclama Ron.

Hermione ne dit rien et alla se coucher, étant très fatiguée. Elle ferma sa porte à l'aide d'un sort et se changea. Elle se sentait bien dans sa grande chambre, éclairée seulement de quelques chandelles. Elle vérifia que son réveil sorcier était bien réglé et allait se glisser sous la couverture lorsque la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand sous la force du vent. Elle sursauta et marmonna en allant la fermer. Il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour la laisser ouverte. Elle s'installa confortablement dans ses draps et éteignit toutes les chandelles. Elle repensa à cette journée où elle fit connaissance avec Draco Malefoy. Qui l'aurait cru ? Il avait été si gentil avec elle et si froid en compagnie d'autres... Pourtant, elle est de Gryffondor et est née-moldue. Il aurait dû la maudire, non ? Et puis ce geste qu'il avait eut dans la salle de Trelawney... Il était vraiment... étrange. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée, loin de s'imaginer que sa bonne étoile veillait sur elle...

oO0Oo

Ils étaient mercredi après-midi et les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard allait commencer. Draco était en tenue et entra dans le stade. Des hurlements et des rires de filles l'accueillirent. On pouvait entendre "C'est Draco !", "Qu'il est beau !", Vas-y mon Draco, t'es le meilleur !". Il leva les yeux en l'air et monta sur son balais pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient assez nombreux. Marcus Flint se tenait en face d'eux et commença :

- Je ne vais pas y passer par quatre chemins. Les troisièmes années ou moins dégagent d'ici.

On entendit des exclamations et six personnes quitter le groupe.

- Vous allez vous mettre chacun dans un groupe. Ici, se qui viennent pour le poste de poursuiveur (sept personnes y allèrent), batteur (six personnes), gardien (quatre personnes), et enfin attrapeur.

Deux personnes postulèrent pour attrapeur dont Draco. Flint eut un sourire carnassier et lança :

- Faites-moi deux équipes rapidement.

Les équipes furent faites et le souaffle et cognard lancer. Le capitaine regarda les deux attrapeurs en jetant dans les airs le Vif d'Or.

- Le plus rapide gagne le poste.

Les deux combattant se lancèrent à la course au Vif d'Or. Draco suivit le conseil de Blaise et se concentra seulement sur la boule dorée. Dire que Draco était plus rapide que son adversaire était un euphémisme. Selon Marcus, il devait être plus rapide que toutes les personnes présentes dans ce stade. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le blond devait faire partit de l'équipe. Au bout de très peu de temps, Draco attrapa la Vif d'Or, sous l'étonnement de tous. Ce garçon était encore plus talentueux que Potter.

Draco leur fit son sourire en coin et toutes les filles applaudirent en poussant des cris hystériques. Ce qu'elles pouvaient être bête ! Il passa le reste de la selection à regarder Blaise qui était venu pour avoir le poste de Poursuiveur et l'avait eu haut la main.

- Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit, Marcus ?, dit Blaise à la fin de l'entraînement.

- Que Draco Malefoy était le meilleur et tu as raison. Comment a-t-il pu deviner où se trouvait le Vif d'Or alors qu'il se cachait ?

- C'est un pro !, lança Blaise en rejoignant son ami qui était plus loin.

- Le meilleur, Hein ?, se moqua Draco tandis qu'ils partaient.

- Je n'en doute pas..., répondit Blaise en regardant devant lui avec un air entendu.

Le blond regarda le métisse avec une moue interrogatrice mais s'arrêta aussitôt en sentant une odeur. SON odeur. Il tourna la tête et la vit qui se dirigeait avec l'équipe des Gryffondors vers le stade. Elle avait un gros livre à la main, sans doute allait-elle lire. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et il commençait à respirer plus difficilement.

- Drake, ca va ?, s'inquiéta Blaise.

L'interpellé se retourna vers son ami et essaya de se calmer rapidement. Ils passèrent devant les Gryffondors qui les regardèrent de travers. Blaise leur rendit leurs regards tandis que Draco était obnubilé par la présence de la jeune fille au cheveux bouclés. Elle tourna le visage vers lui et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Il réagit seulement au coups de coude de Blaise et lui rendit son plus beau sourire, celui qui faisait craqué toutes les filles. Mais lui se fichait de toutes les autres filles. Il n'y avait qu'elle.

Ils passèrent devant les deux Serpentards et continuèrent leur route jusqu'au stade. Hermione s'installa aux gradins en compagnie de Ginny qui c'était tordue la cheville la veille et qui ne passait pas les sélections. Harry leur avait dit que ce n'était pas un problème avant de leur faire un clin d'œil suggestif. La rousse savait qu'elle faisait déjà partie de l'équipe.

- Dis Hermione..., commença Ginny après un temps.

- Oui, Gin' ?, répondit Hermione en levant le nez de son livre.

- Et bien... J'ai remarqué que tu étais proche du nouveau depuis lundi, de Draco Malefoy...

- Oui. Il est très gentil. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être comme ça.

- A vrai dire, il l'est seulement avec toi. Les rares fois où je le croise, on dirait un Serpentard ordinaire.

- Mais Gin', rit Hermione, c'est un Serpentard ordinaire. Il est juste... plus... Comment dire... ouvert aux autres.

- Moi je crois plutôt qu'il a un petit béguin pour toi..., murmura Ginny bien qu'Hermione ait très bien entendu.

Elle éclata de rire et repris son sérieux en voyant aucune trace d'amusement sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

- Ginny, tu es vraiment pas bien dans ta tête ! On se connait depuis quatre ou cinq jours.

- Je sais. Mais... Je ne sais pas... La façon dont il te regarde. Rien que dans la gare, il ne regardait que toi et c'est pareil ici. Et en un laps de temps assez court, je l'ai remarqué disons... une centaine de fois te regarder, te détailler, te...

- Gin', stop !, s'écria Hermione en rougissant. Tu te fais des films.

- Crois moi, je ne me fais aucun film. Tu verras, je te montrerais...

Hermione ne dit rien et se concentra à nouveau sur son livre. Son amie devait vraiment être folle. Certes Draco était gentil avec elle, les autres serpents la regardaient avec mépris mais lui, étonnement, non. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait s'intéresser à elle. Avec toutes les filles qui, en quatre jours, étaient folles de lui... Il a dû s'en faire un paquet ! "Mione, arrête de penser des sottises !" se morigéna-t-elle toute seule, dans sa tête.

Elle se prenait à présent pour une folle, elle aussi. Elle secoua la tête et continua de lire.

0oOo0

- Tout les préfets sont ici ? Très bien, on peut commencer. Bonsoir à tous, je suis Hermione Granger, la préfète-en-chef, comme vous le savez. Et voici Josh Hewett.

- Cette réunion est organisée ce soir pour le planning des rondes., continua Josh. Deux personnes chaque soirs feront le tour de l'établissement de 21h à 23h00 . A deux, deux heures est largement suffisant. Chaque groupe fera deux rondes par semaine. C'est simple, le lundi et le jeudi seront les jours des Serpentards. Le mardi et le vendredi celui des Poufsouffles. Le mercredi et le samedi pour Rosie Campbell et Ron Weasley et le dimanche sera pour les préfets-en-chefs. Bien sur, le couple de Gryffondor/Serdaigle alternera avec nous. Des questions ?

- J'en ai une., fit Rosie en levant la main. Il est 19h et ce soir à lieu la première ronde. Qui la fera ?

- Pour le premier soir, c'est moi et Josh., répondit Hermione. Demain le planning commence. D'autres questions ? Non ? Bien, vous êtes libre.

Tous sortirent rapidement de la salle pour aller manger. Théodore, l'un des préfets de Serpentard, l'accompagna jusque la Grande Salle. Ils parlaient tranquillement de tout et de rien. Plusieurs filles semblaient jalouser Hermione qui s'en rendit compte mais ne dit rien. Théo était assez mystérieux en son genre. Elle ne remarquait pas la façon dont il la regardait. Elle allait pousser les portes de la Grande Salle lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent toutes seules. Elle regarda son compagnon qui haussa les épaules. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Ginny.

- Je vais te prouver que Draco Malefoy te dévore des yeux à chaque instant., lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le concerné entra alors dans la Grande Salle et alla s'installer sous le regard amoureux de la majorité de la population féminine de Poudlard. Elles commencèrent à manger et au bout de dix minutes, Hermione entendit la rousse chuchoter :

- Il n'est pas discret du tout...

La brune leva le regard et croisa celui, brûlant, du blond. Son visage était impassible mais ses yeux semblaient parler pour lui. Une lueur animale apparut même dans ses yeux. Ils se regardèrent une minute qui dura une éternité mais Ron détruisit la connexion en donnant un coup de coude à son amie.

- Qu'estche que tchu regarde comme cha, Mchione ?, réussit à articuler Ron.

Elle le regarda avec dégoût avant de dire :

- Ron, pourrais-tu m'épargner ce spectacle s'il-te-plaît ? Pas la peine, je sors.

- Tu pars déjà ? s'étonna Harry qui l'avait entendu malgré sa discussion avec Seamus et Dean.

- Oui, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avec ma ronde de ce soir.

Elle se leva et sortit. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle était fatiguée. Et elle avait la ronde à faire. Elle décida de lire un peu avant de partir. Ginny arriva et elles discutèrent un peu, avant qu'Hermione ne sorte pour faire sa ronde. Josh et elle avait définit les zones de surveillance. Elle commença donc sa ronde dans les couloirs sombres de l'école, éclairés seulement par quelques torches installées ça et là et de sa baguette. Elle trouva deux trois couples en manque d'intimités et quelques jeunes essayant de faire des blagues.

Après une heure trente, Hermione sentait qu'on la suivait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit rien. Elle continua de marcher, sur ses gardes et baguette levée.

- On a peur, Sang-de-bourbe ?

Elle se retourna et vit un Serpentard dont le nom lui était inconnu.

- Ce n'est plus l'heure de trainer dans les couloirs., lui dit Hermione, guère effrayée par le garçon.

- Et tu crois que l'on va t'écouter ?, intervint une voix qui venait de derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit un autre vert-et-argent. Elle fronça les sourcils et leur dit d'une voix assurée.

- 20 points en moins pour Serpentard. Allez dans vos dortoirs si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'une retenue.

Les deux garçons rirent et s'approchèrent.

- Tes menaces ne sont rien. Tu es inférieure à nous. Qui plus est, tu es la pote de Potter... Matt, il sera content à ton avis.

- On pourra avoir le balafré grâce à elle., argumenta ledit Matt.

Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus et rigolèrent. Hermione allait leur jeter un sort quand ils furent expulsés à dix mètres d'elle. Elle se retourna et vit Draco Malefoy, baguette levée. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, faisant trop sombre. A côté se tenait Blaise Zabini, essoufflé. Ils s'approchèrent et Hermione eut un choc en voyant les yeux de Draco aussi sombre que les ténèbres, une expression impassible sur ses traits. Il allait leur jeter un autre sort mais le métisse l'en empêcha.

- Draco, Draco, Draco ! C'est bon, ils sont assommés. Raccompagne-là dans son dortoire.

Le blond regarda son ami prendre sans douceur les deux idiots et se tourna vers Hermione qui semblait à la fois apeurée et curieuse.

- Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question., dit-il d'un ton calme, presque effrayant.

- Je vais bien, merci d'être venu. Mais... comment as-tu...?

- Je les ai entendu. Ils ne sont pas discrets dans un couloir qui résonne. Viens, je te raccompagne.

Elle acquiesça et ils partirent en silence. Elle sentait le regard du blond posé sur elle mais ne dit rien. Il semblait se calmer petit à petit. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la tour Gryffondor, face au tableau de la grosse dame qui dormait sur ses deux oreilles. Elle se tourna vers lui qui la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle rougit. Un léger sourire en coin s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit une de ses boucles brune derrière son oreille. Elle rougit encore plus et lui murmura un bonne nuit avant d'entrer.

Il resta une minute de plus ici, s'imprégnant encore de son odeur et partit.

La rouge-et-or se rendit dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle ne dira rien à ses amis. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils au juste ? Elle se souvenait à peine de leur parole, trop secouée par ses deux sauveurs. Mais était-ce Draco qui avait réussit à expulser les DEUX ? Son ami n'aurait pas pu étant donné qu'il était arrivé une minute après, tout essoufflé. Elle s'endormit habillée et de travers dans son lit, sur ses dernières réfléxions.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, sans sa veste et confortablement installée dans son lit. "J'ai du mieux m'installer dans la nuit..." pensa-t-elle en se rendant à la salle de bain. Elle se prépara rapidement et sortie de sa salle commune de bonne humeur. Arrivée devant la Grande Salle, elle se demanda pourquoi il y avait autant de monde. Elle se faufila dans la foule fut d'abord surprise, ensuite étonnée et après pliée de rire, comme tout le monde.

Les deux Serpentards d'hier étaient dans les airs, en caleçon et la tête en bas. Ils étaient ligotés et avaient quelques chose autour de la bouche qui les empêchait de parler et qui leur faisait pousser de drôle de couinement. Elle croisa le regard satisfait du blond qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Mais tous reculèrent lorsque McGonagal et Rogue arrivèrent et furent très surpris et en colère. Ils essayèrent d'annuler les sorts mais à la place, les deux garçons tournaient dans les airs. Dumbledore arriva et, avec un sourire amusé, réussit à faire descendre les deux jeunes.

- Qui vous a fait ça, jeunes gens ?, demanda le directeur.

- On... On l'ignore., bégailla le dénommé Matt.

- Que faisiez vous, hier soir ?

- On... On était dans les couloirs et puis... et puis on c'est retrouvé là., continua le deuxième.

- Avez-vous croiser un préfet ?

- Euh...

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine tandis que les rires des autres doublèrent.

- Non. On ne se souvient de rien.

Les garçons devaient avoir subit le sortilège d'Oubliette. Les élèves se dispersèrent et Hermione alla discrètement vers le blond qui la regardait s'approcher.

- C'est vous ?, demanda-t-elle avec un ton amusé et admiratif.

- Ouais. Ils en ont eu du mal à les décrocher !

Hermione rit et le remercia.

- Ce n'est rien. Il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à toi.

La rouge et or fut déstabilisée face au regard pénétrant du blond et allait partir lorsque Théodore arriva.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu y es pour quelque chose., dit le beau brun de son ton calme. On a étude des moldus, tu viens ?, s'adressa-t-il à Hermione.

- Oui, je viens. A plus tard.

Et elle partit avec Nott qui lança un regard victorieux vers le blond qui sentit une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir. "Calme, calme, calme...". Mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer en pensant que la belle Gryffondor était avec l'autre. Il avait fermé les yeux et ses poings se serraient fort. Très fort.

- Drake... Tu as besoin d'une potion., remarqua une voix à côté de lui.

- Ça va aller, Blaise. On a une heure de libre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais. On va dans le parc ?

o0oOo0o

- Non, ils ont fait ça ?, s'exclama Ginny après le récit de son amie.

- Oui. Je pense plus que c'était l'idée de Draco mais...

- "Draco" ?, la coupa son amie.

- Oui, c'est son prénom. Je disais donc que c'était très étrange. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu venir aussi rapidement, surtout que je ne les avait pas vu.

- Ouais, étrange, comme tu dis. Ce qui est le plus bizarre, c'est la façon dont il te regarde.

- C'est vrai..., admit Hermione en rougissant. Ses regards sont si...

- Intenses., termina Ginny.

- Oui. C'est ça, intenses.

- Ce garçon n'est pas normal.

- Quoi, parce qu'il me regarde alors qu'il y a plein d'autres jolies filles ? railla Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire. Je ne sais pas. Il cache quelque chose, je le sens.

- Et tu es voyante, maintenant ?, railla de nouveau Hermione.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais il m'arrive vraiment de drôles de coïncidences.

Hermione haussa les épaules, pensant que le hasard devait bien faire les choses. C'est vrai qu'il était étrange et sa curiosité allait la perdre un jour car elle avait décidé d'enquêter sur Draco Malefoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaam !<strong>

**Huum ... Je publierai le prochain dans une semaine.**

**Ou moins si il y a beaucoup de review.**

**A la prochaine !**


	5. 4 : Interrogation et disparition

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Oui, je publie très tard (ou très tôt ?).**

**Mais j'ai décidé de publié les chapitres tout les cinq jours et non toutes les semaines.**

**Bref, merci pour les review et même si je l'ai déjà dit dans mes autres fic : le dernier Harry Potter en 3D est magnifique !**

**Bref, trêve de blabla que vous ne lisez sans doute pas et place au chapitre 4.**

**Mais avant RaR :**

**Gwen : **Merci pour ta review et voici la suite (:

**Leeloo : **_Merci pour cette review et tu as raison, notre petite Hermignonne est bien convoitér ;) le prochain chapitre juste en dessous (:_

**SoundOfPain : **Bien sur qu'on l'aime mon Draco. Un brun timbré, oui, mais va savoir pourquoi *chanson mystérieuse*.

**Ashtana3 : **_Ouais, bon, tu verras que dans ce chapitre, elle a pas de quoi mener une bonne enquête. Lol, merci pour ta review et la suite est là !_

**Liiisa : **Hé Hey, pas normal, tu dis ? Ben moi je te dit : la voix de la rouquine n'est autre que la voix du sage ;)

**Amy Lynn Johnson : **_Et bien je suis honorée d'avoir eu ta plus grande review (: Tout d'abord, je suis ravie de savoir que mes Drabbles t'ont plu et oui, je pense aussi que je n'écrirai dans ma vie que des Dramione ! Quand à ton idée concernant Draco : ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Ca en a tout l'air mais non. Et puis, tu n'es pas la seule ici à adulé Rob ! J'en suis dingue et à chaque fois que je regarde Hp4, je hurle de joie et je fond en le voyant X_X Bref, bisouille et voici la suite :D_**  
><strong>

**_Bonne Lecture._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Interrogation et disparition<strong>

- Hermione, je suis ravie de voir que tu n'as pas changé : toujours avec ton horrible pyjama qui n'est pas un pyjama !

Hermione fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que son short d'un bleu délavé ainsi que son t-shirt de la même couleur qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux avaient de mal. La blonde la tira et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit de Ginny, là où cette dernière et Parvati étaient installées.

- Tu nous as manqué, Hermione., lui dit cette dernière.

Hermione leur sourit en se demandant pourquoi ces deux filles étaient autant démonstratives.

- On commence par quoi ?, s'exclama Ginny.

- Hmmm... Pourquoi pas un action ou vérité, version sorcier ?, demanda Lavande avec un grand sourire.

- Génial ! Qui commence ?, demanda Parvati.

- Moi., fit tranquillement Ginny en s'installant mieux sur le lit.

Elles étaient assises en ronde sur le lit, toutes en tailleur. Hermione n'aimait pas trop les soirées pyjama, surtout avec _elles_, mais justement, c'était pour elles qu'elle venait à chaque fois.

- Lavande, action ou vérité ?

- Hmmm... Action !, s'écria la jeune femme en tapant dans ses mains.

- Alors, alors... Descend dans la salle commune et embrasse mon frère.

Lavande sauta sur ses deux pieds et descendit. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

- Il est encore sous le choc. Ça lui passera., dit tranquillement la blonde.

- Je suis sûre que demain on le retrouvera encore dans cet état..., sourit Hermione.

- C'est donc mon tour. Hermione, action ou vérité ?

La jolie brune choisit vérité. Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de l'indienne et de son amie et échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Bien. Est-ce vrai que tu sort avec Draco Malefoy ?

- Pardon ?, s'exclama Hermione. Qui vous a dit ça ?

- Personne. C'est juste que tout le monde à remarquer que vous êtes souvent ensemble et que vous entendez bien. Certains dises même l'avoir vu sourire à tes côtés !

- Surtout, il n'a de yeux que pour toi !, finit Parvati.

- Moi et Draco- les filles sourirent encore plus à l'entente du prénom- sommes bons amis. En une semaine, on a parler, fait connaissance et c'est vrai que l'on s'entend bien. Mais il n'y a rien entre nous deux.

Les filles parurent légèrement déçues de cette réponse mais continuèrent de jouer. Hermione alla discrètement s'allonger sur son lit pour penser. Penser au garçon et son drôle de comportement. Elle s'était promis d'enquêter sur lui, de l'observer. Mais elle n'avait rien trouver d'anormal aujourd'hui. Elle soupira et se demanda qui était vraiment ce garçon. Certes, Harry et Ron avaient remarqué le comportement du jeune homme et pensaient qu'il jouait un jeu car en leur présence il était... comme les autres serpentards. Mais d'un autre côté, son sourire avait l'air tellement sincère et ses regards aussi... Elle rougit en pensant à ses yeux gris... Elle se coucha après un dernier bonne nuit à ses amies.

0OoO0OoO0

Il faisait noir. Elle entendait des bruits de pas. Le bruit de _ses_ pas. Où diable était-elle ? Elle semblait connaître ces couloirs aussi sombres que la fin des temps. Elle sursaute en entendant un objet tomber. Un courant d'air ? Non, quelqu'un d'autre était présent... Elle continuait de marcher. Le silence était revenue. Un autre bruit. Elle voulait sortir de la pénombre et entrer dans la lumière mais le dédale de couloirs semblait être sans fin. Y avait-il eu un début ? Et que faisait-elle dans ce couloir ? Elle commençait à avoir peur... Il faisait froid. Elle tremblait. Était-ce le froid ou la peur, elle ne saurait que dire... Quelque chose la frôle. Elle se retourna et porta instinctivement sa main à sa poche. Elle n'était pas là. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle se retourna à nouveau dans un sursaut d'angoisse. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant d'expirer. Elle se colla au mur et commençait à le tâter. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose. Une main. Cette dernière attrapa la sienne tandis qu'un corps chaud la colla contre le mur. Tout cela semblait s'être passer en une seconde. Elle leva les yeux pour découvrir qui la tenait aussi proche d'elle... Et elle rencontra deux perles grises qui la fixaient avec intensité. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais devinait qui était le propriétaire de ces yeux. Elle leva sa main pour toucher son visage mais celui-ci s'évapora, la laissant seule dans le couloir glacé...

Un hurlement. Le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit ses trois amies dormir profondément. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle porta sa main sur son front et respira plus profondément. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle s'allongea et soupira. Il devait être seulement 4h00 du matin. Il fallait qu'elle se rendorme. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les respirations de ses amies...

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il était 10h30. "Wouaah, j'ai bien dormit !" fut la première chose qu'elle pensa. "Où suis-je ?" fut la deuxième. Et la dernière fut " Ah oui, avec les filles qui ne sont d'ailleurs plus là... ".

Elle se leva et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Draco. Il fallait surtout qu'elle découvre les raisons de son comportement. Une fois prête, elle descendit à la bibliothèque, étant trop tard pour déjeuner. Elle chercha des yeux le beau blond mais ne le trouva pas.

A midi, il n'était pas dans la Grande Salle. Ni le soir. "Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer."

Elle se rendait dans sa Salle Commune à l'heure du couvre feu mais vit Théodore en chemin.

- Théo !

Il se retourna et sourit à Hermione.

- Hermione. Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ?

Il se disait qu'il était moins souvent en la compagnie de la jolie sorcière.

- Je n'ai pas vu Draco de la journée. Pourrais-tu voir pour moi si il va bien ? Tu peux aussi demander à ses camarades de chambres ?

- Il n'en a pas. Il a une chambre pour lui tout seul. Il l'a surement eu grâce à son "papa".

- S'il-te-plaît, Théo...

Il pinça ses lèvres et acquiesça. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et continua son chemin.

Elle fit le même cauchemar, cette nuit-là. Mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle alla à 11h retrouver son ami le Serpentard qui l'informa que le blond était introuvable. Elle fut déçue et retourna à la bibliothèque. Elle ne pourra le voir que demain en cours. Elle ne pouvait pas demander la carte du maraudeur à Harry pour _lui_. Elle décida donc d'attendre.

Et chaque jour ce fut le même manège. Il ne venait pas, elle le cherchait et allait demander à Théo si il avait des nouvelles de lui. Elle semblait très inquiète pour lui. D'autant plus qu'il se passait des choses étranges chaque jours. Des personnes se faisaient agressées et des meurtres étaient commis dans le monde sorcier comme moldu.

Elle s'inquiétait d'avantage chaque jour pour le Serpentard. Chaque jour, la première chose qu'elle faisait en entrant dans la Grande Salle était de chercher des yeux le Serpentard. Mais il n'était jamais là.

Ginny avait remarqué le comportement de sa meilleure amie mais ne disait rien.

Au bout de deux semaines, elle se décida d'aller voir le directeur. Elle prévint ses amis qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque et se rendit en douce dans le bureau du directeur. Il ne fut pas surpris de la voir et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Professeur, je m'inquiète au sujet de l'absence de Draco Malefoy. Cela fait maintenant 2 semaines qu'il n'est pas venu.

Le professeur eut un sourire qu'Hermione ne sut décrire et il dit :

- Ne vous en faite pas, Miss Granger. Il est juste malade. Il prend des potions sous mes soins et ceux de Severus Rogue.

Hermione parut légèrement soulagée mais toujours inquiète.

- C'est grave ?

- Ce n'est pas grave si c'est traité à temps. Il reviendra en pleine forme. Dites-moi... vous vous entendez bien avec lui ?

Hermione rougit et acquiesça.

- Oui, nous sommes bons amis.

Le sourire du professeur s'élargit et il lui demanda :

- Voulez-vous que je lui fasse passer un message ?

- Euh... oui. Dites-lui que... j'espère qu'il se rétablira vite et que j'étais inquiète pour lui.

- Bien. Je lui dirais.

- Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir.

Elle sortit en se demandant pourquoi le professeur souriait-il alors que le pauvre Serpentard était malade. Elle qui voulait en apprendre plus et observer un peu plus le blond, elle apprenait qu'il était malade ! Elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu. Il était 3h00 de l'après-midi... Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle se réveilla à 19h00 et décida d'aller manger. Elle rejoignit ses amis et commença à manger doucement. Elle ne vit pas le long regard que lui lança Blaise Zabini ainsi que Théodore Nott et... Severus Rogue. Après tout ce temps, il se demandait encore comment cela pouvait-il être elle. Il soupira et continua de manger.

- Le premier match est dans trois semaines et se sera contre Serpentard., dit alors le capitaine des Gryffondors qui était Harry.

- On m'a dit que leur équipe de cette année était incroyable., s'exclama doucement Seamus Finnigan.

- A ce qui paraît, c'est qu'ils ont Malefoy en attrapeur et qu'il est très, très fort., argumenta Ron.

Hermione tendit l'oreille au nom de Malefoy.

- Ils disent cela juste pour nous impressionner. Et puis, Malefoy n'est pas là depuis deux semaines., répondit Dean Thomas.

A cette phrase, Ginny regarda Hermione qui jeta un regard à la table des Vert et argent. Elle croisa le regard du meilleur ami du blond qui la regardait d'un air impassible. Elle pensa qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle, il devait être au courant de quelque chose.

D'un accord muet, ils se levèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le Hall.

- Zabini. Draco va bien ?

- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour lui ?, s'exclama Blaise.

- Oui. Il n'a pas reçu le message ?

- Si. Mais je pensais que... enfin bref.

- Que quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, Granger.

Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux et lui demanda :

- Tu étais donc avec lui ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Écoute, Granger, Dumbledore t'a tout dit. Oui, j'étais avec Draco car c'est mon meilleur pote et je l'aiderai toujours. Je peux juste te dire qu'il va mieux et qu'il reviendra bientôt.

Sur ce, il partit, laissant une Hermione déboussolée. Alors Zabini allait le voir. Et selon ces paroles, il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur Draco. Elle rejoignit son dortoir, morte de fatigue.

00OoO0o

Il avait été tellement mal. Il avait fait une grosse erreur cette nuit là. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire une chose pareille mais la tentation était si forte... Il grogna à nouveau, ne voulant qu'une seule et unique chose. _Elle_. Voilà deux semaines qu'il n'avait pu la voir à cause d'une simple faiblesse... Il serra ses poings et grogna à nouveau. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Depuis, il se sentait plus léger, mieux dans son corps et sa tête. Elle pensait à lui !

Bientôt, il l'aura. Pour le moment, il avait charger Blaise de la surveiller. Celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il sentait déjà son odeur... Il l'entendit qui entra et qui s'arrêta devant son lit.

- Drake... Tu as pris ta potion ?

Le jeune blond répondit à la négative et s'empara du flacon qui traînait non loin de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et respira fortement. Ses crises se faisaient de moins en moins et elles étaient moins douloureuses. Il regarda son meilleur ami et demanda :

- Alors ?

- Comme d'habitude. Elle te cherche, semble anxieuse et inquiète mais aujourd'hui elle est venue me parler.

- Et pourquoi dire ?, dit Malefoy d'un ton légèrement effrayant.

- Pour prendre des nouvelles de toi. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit. Je lui ai dit l'essentiel tout en étant froid.

L'héritier des Malefoy sentit alors une bouffé de joie envahir son cœur. Entendre cela le rendait bien. Il s'assit sur le lit d'où il s'était levé avec un grand sourire. Blaise le regarda avec un léger sourire, amusé face à la réaction de son ami.

- Tu as l'air de te sentir mieux.

- Dumbledore à dit que je pourrais revenir dans environ une semaine.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Elle me manque., soupira le blond.

- T'inquiètes, vieux ! Une semaine., s'exclama Blaise en sortant de la pièce.

Le prince des Serpentards soupira de frustration et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit. "Une semaine... C'est trop long."

oO0oOo0Oo

22h. Hermione quitta ses amis pour rejoindre le confort de sa chambre. Elle s'étira en entrant et ferma la porte avec son pied. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre son pyjama mais s'arrêta face à Pattenrond qui sifflait et crachait. Il avait l'air furieux.

- Hey, Patt'. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?, lui demanda Hermione en se baissant vers lui.

Le chat semblait regarder derrière elle et faisait de drôle de bruit. Il avait l'air effrayé. Elle le caressa en se demandant ce qu'il avait lorsqu'il poussa un miaulement effrayant et qu'il se rende sous le lit. Hermione se retourna, de peur de voir quelque chose dans sa chambre, mais fut rassurée de ne rien voir. Ce chat commençait a perdre la boule... Elle haussa les épaules et enfila son vieux pyjama délavé avec son petit short et d'ouvrir légèrement la fenêtre, la chaleur d'été étant toujours présente.

Elle s'installa dans son lit en soupirant d'aise. Elle espèrait bien dormir, cette fois-ci. Cela faisait maintenant un bon bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une nuit reposante, faisant toujours le même rêve. Elle ferma ses yeux en espérant dormir à poings fermés.

Le même rêve... Il faisait noir... Hermione se tortillait dans son lit et murmurait des mots à peine audible... "Non..."..." Qui... baguette..." Elle remuait encore et une fine goutte de sueur perla sur son front. "Draco..." Elle eut un léger sursaut et répéta un peu plus fort. "Draco...". Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et crut voir le blond se tenir au mur d'en face et la regarder. Elle regarda la commode et prit sa baguette. Elle l'alluma et remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle soupira et se recoucha. Elle avait des hallucinations, à présent. Elle regarda l'heure et soupira. Elle essaya de se rendormir.

Elle se leva le matin avec des cernes sous les yeux. Elle était fatiguée mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir le moment venu. Elle alla se préparer en pensant qu'il était Lundi et qu'elle reverrai peut-être le Blond en Potion.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et regarda directement la table des Serpentards et tomba sur une place vide entre Zabini et Parkinson. Trop concentrée par son observation, elle percuta contre quelqu'un qui tomba à terre. Elle sursauta et vit la petite Willena Felse, la fille aux yeux violet, au sol.

- Je suis désolée, Willena., lui dit Hermione en l'aidant à se relever.

- Ce n'est rien., répondit la petite en rougissant, ravie que la brune connaisse son prénom.

Hermione vit avec surprise les cheveux de la petite fille devenir rouge.

- Tu es métamorphomage ! C'est incroyable !, s'exclama Hermione. Comment se passent tes débuts à Poudlard ?

- Et bien... Ça se passe bien.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Hermione en entendant le ton morne de la petite fille.

- Et bien... C'est que...

- Des personnes t'embêtent ?

La petite fille acquiesça tandis que ses cheveux reprenait une couleur foncée.

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Des Serpentards de seconde année qui se moquent de mon don...

Hermione acquiesça et lui promit d'y remédier. La petite la remercia et elles se quittèrent. La brunette déjeuna rapidement et sortit de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre sa salle de potion. Dès qu'elle arriva, elle soupira. Elle était en retard. Elle frappa à la porte et ouvrit. Le professeur de potion la regarda puis regarda dans le côté des Serpentards. "Pourquoi il regarde les Serpentards au lieu de me coller ?"

- Allez-vous asseoir, Miss Granger.

Tous ouvrirent grands leurs yeux face à l'attitude du Maître Occlumens. Lui qui ne manquait jamais l'occasion d'enlever des points au lions, laissait passer sa cible favorite. Hermione alla s'asseoir sous les yeux surpris de tous et le cours continua. Elle croisa le regard de Zabini qui esquissait un leger sourire. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et suivit le cours. Enfin, essayait de suivre. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient se fermer d'une minute à l'autre. C'est le coups de coude de Harry qui la ramena à la réalité.

- Hermione, ça va ?

- Hmmm ? Oh... oui, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, ça a sonné depuis cinq minutes, maintenant.

- Oh...

Elle rangea ses affaires et suivit Harry. Elle remarqua après dix minutes que Ron n'était pas avec eux. Harry, répondit alors à sa question silencieuse :

- Il est... avec Lavande.

- Lavande ? Pourquoi est-il avec elle ?

- Et bien... ils sortent ensemble depuis hier. Ils te l'avaient même dit.

- Oh...

- Hermione, qu'est ce qui ce passe, bon sang ?, s'enerva Harry.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves ?, lui répondit Hermione d'un ton endormi.

- Parce que je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu... Tu ne suis plus en cours, tu as l'air ailleurs et tu as des poches sous les yeux ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Désolé, Harry. C'est juste que... que je dors très mal en ce moment.

- J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce... Draco Malefoy ?

- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

- Et bien... Tu es comme ça depuis qu'il a disparu. Soit à peu près deux semaines.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, bien que son absence m'inquiète quelques peu. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il reviendrait en pleine forme, il est juste malade.

- Tu es allée t'informer au près de Dumbledore ? !, s'exclama Harry.

- Harry ! Oui, j'y suis allée. Peut-être que tu ne vois en lui que l'ennemi Serpentard mais je m'entend très bien avec lui !

- Ce n'est pas normal, Hermione. Autant Nott t'acceptes, ça c'est depuis toujours. Mais on parle d'un Malefoy ! Il doit surement mijoter quelque chose. Il est vraiment très étrange ce gars...

- Toi aussi, tu l'as remarqué ?

- Oui. Il... Il est froid, arrogant et ne parle quasiment à personne. Il regarde tout le monde de haut aussi. Sauf quand tu es là. J'ai remarqué qu'il a l'air... mieux. J'en sais rien, mais ce Malefoy ne me dit rien qui vaille.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry a-t-il raison a-t-il tord, l'heure est à la réfléxion. *Imite la voix de secret story*<strong>

**So here the new chapter. Is everything okay with it ?**

**If you don't undersant something or just have a question, you can ask with a review.**

**Juste click on the link under this sentence (:  
><strong>


	6. 5 : Meurtre et livre

**_Coucou_. Me voici à l'heure pour le cinquième chapitre.  
><strong>

**RaR :**

**SoundOfPain :** Toi, t'es en manque de Draco ;) Et bien désolé, va falloir attendre un tout petit peu :P

**Al :** Ca fait plaisir de lire que ma fiction te plaît et pour ce qui est de Draco, on verra cela plus tard... ;)

**Liiisa :** Et bien, c'est vrai que tout ceci est bizarre, car le monde de est bizarre et que nous aimons les choses bizarre car nous sommes bizarres. Bizarre ma phrase, non ? ;)

**Ashtana3** : Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de les voir ensemble ! (bizarre étant donné que c'est moi qui écrit la fiction... lol) ;)

**Vampireclamp :** Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça vient, doucement, mais ça vient.

**Bonne lecture  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meurtre et livre<strong>

- _Aujourd'hui, une équipe de jeune étudiants travaillant à l'école de recherche en potions avancés ont retrouvé, lors d'une sortie annuelle, le corps de Miranda Streelender, chef de la section surveillance des dossiers confidentiels du ministère de la magie. La femme aurait été aperçue la dernière fois lors d'une sortie entre collègue la veille de son agression, il y a trois jours. "Le corps était mutilé, on ne reconnaissait plus les membres de son corps !", déclara Dowie Hert, un étudiant. Selon les spécialistes, la jeune femme aurait été torturée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Une lettre à été retrouvée dans ce qui semblait être sa main. Kingsley Shackelbot est en possession de cette lettre et refuse catégoriquement de nous informé de son contenu. Suite de l'enquête page 7-8. Rita Skeeters.,_ lut Hermione à haute voix.

Toutes les personnes autour de la table s'étaient tu pour écouter la nouvelle qui était en première page sur la gazette des sorciers en ce jeudi de fin septembre. Tout le monde semblaient être perdu dans leur pensée, faisant face à cette horrible nouvelle. Tous se levèrent en silence pour rejoindre leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Rémus Lupin, le professeur, attendait les élèves dans la salle de classe avec un air songeur.

- Entrez, les enfants.

Tous s'installèrent et regardèrent le professeur qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses papiers.

- Bien, bien, bien... alors nous allons aujourd'hui travailler sur les créatures mystiques et rares et... et vous devrez me rendre un devoir traitant se sujet mardi. Arrêtez de râler, je ne demande que 10 centimètres sur la créature de votre choix. Et vous avez le Week-End pour le faire. Messieurs Potter et Weasley ainsi que Miss Granger, j'aimerai vous voir à la sortie du cours.

Les trois élèves acquiescèrent et le cours commença. Comme d'habitude, Hermione gribouillait des choses incompréhensibles avec le regard dans le vague. Elle faisait toutes les nuit ce drôle de rêve, parfois le contexte changeait mais il y avait toujours la drôle de présence de Draco. Il n'était toujours pas revenu, d'ailleurs. La fin du cours sonna, trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione, et les élèves sortirent.

Les trois Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

- Vous avez surement vu dans la gazette la mort de Miranda Streelender.

Les trois jeunes acquiescèrent et attendirent la suite.

- C'était une bonne alliée de l'Ordre du Phoenix, sa place était d'autant plus très importante. Elle gardait, connaissait et protégeait tout les dossiers du ministère.

- Qui, selon vous, aurait pu la tuer ?, demanda Harry.

- Nous avons des doutes la dessus mais... c'est encore trop tôt pour le confirmer et, bien sûr, personne doit en être au courant. Shackelbot possède la lettre laissée par le ou les tueurs. Les membres de l'Ordre ont été mit au courant.

- Et... qu'est ce qu'il y avait d'écrit ?, demanda Hermione.

- ... "_Nous ne sommes pas encore vaincu, nous aurons ce que nous voulons_"...

Tout cela restait très flou. Les trois amis sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leur cours de sortilège. Mais ils ne suivirent pas le cours, trop concentrés sur le contenu de la lettre.

Dix-sept heures arriva bien vite et Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque pour son devoir de DCFM. Elle s'installa à sa table et se dirigea vers le rayon qu'il fallait. Elle passa et crut avoir vu quelqu'un. Elle se retourna mais personne ne se trouvait dans le rayon. Personne ne se trouvait même dans la bibliothèque, profitant tous des derniers rayons chauds du soleil. Elle parcourut le rayon en faisant glisser son doigt sur chaque reliure de livre, ne trouvant pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais cet impression d'être suivit persistait. Elle crut vois une ombre et se retourna, se trouvant alors face à du vide. Elle inspira fortement tout en se concentrant à nouveau. "Le manque de sommeil me rend parano...". Elle s'étira alors et continua de chercher avec l'envie folle de s'endormir. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle avait parcourut le rayon, sans livres. Elle tourna alors la tête et c'est là qu'elle vit la réserve. Elle se demandait si son titre de préfète en chef lui permettait d'entrer dedans. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait mais il fallait qu'elle trouve un livre.

Elle regarda alors autour d'elle si personne ne la regardait et réussit à entrer discrètement dans le lieu interdit. Autant dire que la réserve était petite, mais remplie de livres. Elle soupira et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle prit alors sa baguette et joua avec. Elle eu alors une idée. Peut-être qu'un simple "accio" l'aiderait ? Il y avait une infime chance pour que cela marche mais autant essayer.

Il restait encore un problème... Que dire ? "Accio livre pour mon devoir" ? "Accio livre sur les créatures mystiques et rares" ?

Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Un gros livre noir était ouvert sur une petite table remplie de poussière. Elle s'y rendit et vit que c'était la liste de chaque livre se trouvant dans la réserve. "Merci merlin, oh merci !". Elle chercha alors avec des mots clés. Après dix autres minutes de recherches, elle réussit à tomber sur un titre qui semblait prometteur. "_Légendes sur les créatures qui nous peuplent_". Drôle de nom. Mais cela pouvait aller.

- Accio "Légendes sur les créatures qui nous peuplent"., chuchota-t-elle.

Après dix secondes où rien ne se produisit, elle fut soulagée de voir un livre plutôt fin comparer aux autres atterrir dans sa main. Il était noir et semblait contenir une centaine de pages. Elle entendit alors du bruit et cacha le livre dans sa veste. Elle se cacha et vit le professeur Rogue ainsi que Lupin entrer. Ils semblaient discuter à voix basse sur quelque chose qui semblait important. Elle ne pu entendre leur conversation de là où elle était. Après seulement dix secondes, elle vit Lupin levé la main et entrainer Rogue autre part. "J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas sentie, étant loup-garou...", pensa-t-elle. Elle attendit cinq minutes pour être sûre que personne n'était présent. Elle sortit en catimini et retrouva ses affaires qu'elle avait posé. Elle sortie en trombe de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre son dortoir. Dans un couloir désert, elle entendit une voix s'élever.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations, Hermione.

Elle se retourna et fit face au loup-garou qui se tenait face à la porte de sa salle.

- Je... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... Je n'ai rien entendu, je vous le promet.

- Je te crois. Mais fait attention la prochaine fois, même si tu es préfète, tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien, je suis mal placé pour juger., chuchota-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Merci, professeur.

Elle continua alors son chemin pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quand elle entra, elle fut interpellée par ses amis. Elle décida donc de rester avec eux et de faire son devoir plus tard...

0Oo0OoO0oO0

Allongée dans l'herbe, sous le gros arbre se tenant face au lac, elle lisait. Elle voulait profité de ce temps doux et agréable pour lire en pleine air, seule. La fatigue avait raison d'elle alors elle posa son livre sur son ventre et mit ses mains dans l'herbe. Elle était si fatiguée... Pourquoi cette réaction ? Pourquoi est-ce que depuis maintenant trois semaines elle se sentait aussi... fatiguée ? Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, l'appétit lui manquait et... et elle rêvait toutes les nuits de Draco Malefoy. Aurait-ce un lien avec son absence ? Impossible. Nous ne pouvons contrôler nos rêves. C'est seulement le fruit du subconscient. Oui, elle n'y était pour rien... Elle ferma ses yeux et se laissa bercer par la douce brise qui caressait son visage.

Elle fut réveillée deux heures plus tard par une petite voix timide :

- Madame...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Willena. Elle se mit sur ses coudes et eu un petit rire :

- Suis-je aussi vieille ? Tu peux m'appeler Hermione et me tutoyer, Will. Je peux t'appeler Will ?

- Bien sûr !, répondit la petite avec les yeux brillant de fierté.

- Tu as un problème ?

- Non. Je voulais simplement te dire que j'ai remis les méchants serpents à leur place et que j'ai eu des heures de retenues et fait perdre vingt points à Gryffondor., annonça calmement la petite fille aux yeux violet.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sous l'étonnement. Puis elle lui répondit :

- Je suis fière de toi ! Il faut, avant tout, ne jamais se laisser faire. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les points, on les regagnera. Quand au retenues... Je ne te promet pas la belle vie mais ce n'est pas terrible.

- Tu en as déjà eu ?

- Oui. Je peux remercier mes fidèles amis pour cela.

- Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ?

- Oui, eux. Ils m'ont entraînée dans leur farces. On a fait les quatre-cent coups, ensemble...

Hermione remarqua avec amusement les cheveux de la petite devenir rose bonbon.

- Tu me rappelle quelqu'un, comme cela..., dit rêveusement Hermione en pensant à son amie Nymphadora Tonks.

La petite lui sourit et elles restèrent assises dans l'herbe à savourer le bon temps. Elle vit la petite froncer les sourcils et lui demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La petite secoua sa tête et lui sourit en balbutiant :

- Non, non, ça va... c'est juste que... Tu dormais ?

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu m'a réveillée. Cette petite sieste m'a fait du bien.

La petite secoua sa tête et semblait réfléchir.

- Mais... tu étais avec quelqu'un., affirma la petite fille aux cheveux rose qui devenaient bleu à présent.

- Euh... bah, non., lui répondit Hermione, hésitante.

- Pourtant j'étais sûre qu'il y avait quelqu'un vers toi alors j'étais repartie et...

- Attend, il y avait quelqu'un ?, demanda Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

- Oui. C'était un garçon, je crois.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Etait-ce Draco ?

- Un Serpentard..., dit la petite avec un frisson.

Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

- Il était penché au dessus de toi.

- Et... tu as pu voir qui c'était ?

- Euh... Il avait des cheveux... blonds. Oui, c'est ça. Je t'ai déjà vu parler à un blond. Il est super connu et toutes les filles deviennent hystériques devant lui., dit la petite d'une voix qui laissait entendre qu'elle ne les comprenait pas.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Draco était venu la voir mais elle dormait. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve.

- Écoute, Will, je dois y aller... Merci.

Puis elle prit son livre et partit rapidement. Une fois seule, la métamorphomage murmura pour elle-même : "pourquoi m'a-t-elle remercier ?" et s'en alla.

Hermione parcourait le château en quête de trouver le beau blond qui avait disparut. Elle croisa entre temps Ginny qui semblait la chercher.

- Mais enfin, Mione ! Je t'ai cherché partout, tu étais où ?

- J'ai... Je me suis endormis sous le gros arbre.

- Ça m'étonne pas de toi, tu as l'air si fatiguée ces temps-ci... Bon, tu viens, on va retrouvé Harry et Ron ?

- Ron est avec Harry ?

- Euh... enfaite, ils sont avec Lavande dans la salle commune...

Hermione remarqua le ton de son amie, un ton qui se voulait désolé. Beaucoup de personnes semblaient croire qu'elle l'aimait et semblaient gênées de parler d'eux devant elle. Mais elle se fichait éperdument de Ron. Il à toujours été son frère de coeur, comme Harry. Elles entrèrent dans la Salle Commune rouge et or et, aussitôt, Lavande s'éloigna un peu de Ron et rougit. Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au claire...

- Écoutez-moi bien, vous tous. Je suis très contente que Ron et Lavande sortent ensemble et s'aiment. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites tous ces têtes dès que j'arrive. Ron est comme un frère pour moi et je ne l'ai jamais considérer autrement. Alors maintenant vous allez arrêter et j'exige que vous vous embrassez sur le champs !, s'exclama-t-elle en pointant les deux amants du doigts.

Tous rirent et les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa gaiement. La soirée arriva bien vite et l'estomac de Ron leur avertit qu'il était temps de manger. Ils se levèrent, tous joyeux, et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Avant d'entrer, Hermione se souvint que le blond devait s'y trouver. Son cœur se serra. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Surement l'impatience... La porte s'ouvrit et, geste devenu habituelle, Hermione tourna automatiquement la tête vers la table des Serpentards.

Il n'y était pas. Elle soupira et eu le temps de voir un torse que celle-ci se le prit en pleine figure. Deux bras la retinrent et elle leva les yeux. C'était Josh, son homologue masculin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. A vrai dire, la dernière ronde soit il y a quelques jours.

- Salut, Hermione.

- Salut.

- Euh... dans une semaine, il y a une sortie au Pré-au-Lard... Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

Elle regarda à nouveau la table des Serpentards et vit Zabini les regarder avec insistance.

- Samedi prochain... Euh... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais...

- Pourquoi ?, demanda le brun, déçu.

- Je... J'ai beaucoup de travail et...

Josh rit et elle mima un faux air outré :

- C'est que Monsieur Hewett se moque de moi !

- Pas du tout, non. Ou juste un peu..., rit-il. Sérieusement, Hermione. Aussi studieuse que tu es tu peux bien te libérer une après-midi. Et puis, un peu de détente te ferai du bien, c'est fou ce que t'as l'air fatiguée !

- Très bien, je viens. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être d'une compagnie agréable !, rit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

A son tour de faire un faux air outré puis il sortit. Elle remarqua Blaise qui se tenait derrière elle et qui la regardait d'un air impassible. Son sourire disparut et elle préféra retourner à sa table. La bonne humeur ne disparut pas.

Par contre, Hermione était dans ses pensées. Elle aurait dû lui demander. Elle se sentie bête à ce moment là. Mais pourquoi Draco n'était pas présent ? Il était pourtant venu la voir quand elle dormait... Il a dû vite repartir. Elle soupira et prit une cuillère de purée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Mione ?, demanda Ron qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

- Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est entrain de penser au beau Josh Hewett qui l'a invité à sortir la semaine prochaine ?, répondit Ginny avec un regard malicieux.

- C'est seulement en amis, Gin'..., soupira Hermione en secouant sa tête.

- Mouais..., répliqua la rouquine, guère convaincue.

Puis ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, un sujet en amenant un autre. La bonne humeur fut vite gâchée par une beuglante qui arriva et qui amena le silence dans la salle.

"_A mort les moldus et les Sang-de-bourbes !_

_Potter, nous t'aurons !_"

Puis elle explosa, envoyant un peu partout des missiles. Personne n'en reçut grâce à un sort de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se leva et rejoignit son bureau, vite suivit des professeurs ainsi que le trio d'or.

0oOo0

- Un élève à forcément dû le faire., suggéra Severus Rogue.

- Voyons, Sevy, c'est ridicule !, s'exclama Rémus Lupin.

Le trio d'or sourit face à ce surnom riddicule mais le perdit vite sous le regard noir de Rogue.

- Nous devons tout de même enquêter vers les élèves. Seul une personne n'étant pas présente aurait pu le faire., Suggéra McGonagal.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Ça ne pouvait pas être Draco. Elle leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui la regardait. Il eut un petit sourire et se tourna vers les professeurs qui, au fil de leur discussions, avaient crées un brouhaha.

- Allons, allons., s'exclama Dumbledore. Nous enquêterons sur cette voix là bien que je doute fortement qu'un élève l'ait fait.

- Mais enfin, Albus, c'est insensé !, s'exclama Chourave.

- C'est aussi insensé qu'un élève fasse cette lettre seulement pour s'amuser, Pomona., lui répondit le directeur. Enquêtons tout de même de ce côté-là, voulez-vous bien.

- Permettez-moi de vous interrompre, professeur, mais Draco Malefoy n'était pas présent., suggéra Harry. Il est connu pour être à Serpentard et donc haïr les moldus, nés-moldus et moi-même.

Hermione se retourna vers lui avec de gros yeux dont il répondit pas un haussement d'épaule. Rogue eut un rictus méprisant tandis que l'homme à la longue barbe blanche eut un sourire amusé.

- Je doute que enverrait une lettre de ce genre. Mais merci de proposer votre aide. Nous y réfléchirons plus tard, voulez-vous.

Tous sortirent et le trio se rendit dans la tour Gryffondor. Sur le chemin, Hermione n'en pouvais plus et éclata :

- Qu'est ce qui t'as prit de dire ça, Harry ?

- Je sais que c'est lui qui à envoyé la beuglante. Il est vil, comme les autres serpents et...

- Mais tu ne le connais même pas !, s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras.

- Parce que tu crois le connaître ? Parce que tu es resté très souvent avec lui quand il était ici que tu le connais ? Il a disparut, il a quitté l'école et c'est peut-être lui qui a tué Miranda Streelender.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?, demanda-t-elle, visiblement surprise.

- On en sait rien, on ne connait pas ce type.

- Justement, on -je veux dire tu- ne le connais pas donc ne dit pas pareilles horreurs. Et oui, en une semaines, j'ai appris à l'apprecier et il est un très bon ami !, cria-t-elle en partant.

Les deux rouges et or se regardèrent, éberlués, puis continuèrent le chemin. Une fois entrés, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir la salle commune remplie.

- Harry, Ron ! Pourquoi Hermione est-elle en colère ?, demanda Ginny en sortant du tas.

- Discussion houleuse., marmonna Harry.

- Si vous voulez des informations, cria Ron à l'adresse de tout le monde, il n'y en a pas. Ça reste le mystère.

La salle se vida alors et tous partirent se coucher.

Hermione était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit. Pourquoi s'était-elle emportée ainsi face à ses meilleurs amis ? Elle soupira et se releva légèrement. Elle remarqua alors le livre de vieilles légendes qu'elle avait récupéré, trois jours plus tôt. Elle se leva et le prit.

- Mon nouvel ami, nous allons faire connaissance..., murmura-t-elle à l'adresse du livre.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas trop de suspens, pour la fin.<strong>

**J'ai déjà écrit 14 chapitres, je suis bien avancée. **

**Dix review et vous avez le prochains chapitre directement.**

**Sinon, il faudra attendre une longue et douloureuse semaine (j'abuse là, non ?)**

**Dix Review les amis, c'est rapide (:**


	7. 6 : Invitation et Grand Retour

**Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais mes 10 reviews aussi vite...**

**J'vous aime, mes lecteurs et je vous remercie infiniment.**

**Et j'aimerai mettre les choses au clair, cette fanfic n'est en aucun cas un plagiat, elle suit sa propre voie**

**et celle de mon imagination tordue.  
><strong>

**_Bonne Lecture_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> invitation et grand retour<strong>

Tellement de légendes toutes effrayantes les unes comme les autres. Était-ce possible que l'une d'elles soit réelle ? Les succubes existent-elles vraiment ? Elle ne savait pas trop... Elle sentait qu'elle allait s'endormir mais elle n'avait pas finit le livre. Elle soupira et alla le cacher. Elle ferma la fenêtre et se coucha, heureuse de retrouver son lit.

oO0Oo

- C'est étrange tout de même, cette histoire.

Hermione venait de parler dans un blanc, alors que les autres s'occupaient à leur façon dans la Salle Commune des rouges et or. Harry releva la tête vers elle et la questionna :

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? De la beuglante ?

- Oui, mais pas que de ça. Le meurtre d'une personne importante, une lettre au message assez étrange et cette beuglante. Hier, tu l'as toi même dit mais inconsciemment, Harry. Tout ça est lié.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione. Ce n'est rien. Je suis sûr que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Il y a toujours des meurtres et n'importe qui aurait pu envoyer la beuglante., argumenta Ron en bougeant un pion d'échec.

Hermione soupira mais ne dit rien. Tout était encore flou. Elle soupira et regarda l'heure. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Il n'était malheureusement que 16h30. Elle posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et ferma ses yeux. Elle sentit Morphée la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer paisiblement. La première fois depuis... Trois semaines, maintenant. Elle sentit un courant d'air et ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit et la seule lumière venait de la cheminée allumée. Les autres ont dû aller manger et la laisser dormir, voyant qu'elle manquait trop de sommeil. Elle se recoucha sur le canapé et regarda les flammes briller dans l'antre. Elle n'avait pas faim. Et puis, débarqué à 20h en plein milieu du repas... Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Elle soupirait beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Elle rejoignit sa chambre et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se souvint alors qu'il restait quelques pages de son livre pour son devoir de DFCM. Il ne lui restait que cette soirée et demain pour le faire. Elle alla le chercher et s'installa sur son lit. Elle regarda dans le sommaire le nom des créatures et un nom attira son regard. "_Tiens, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de celle-ci..._" Elle alla à la page et commença à lire. La créature la plus rare et la plus intéressante. Elle était sûre qu'elle sera la seule à avoir cette créature dans son devoir. Elle dévora le sujet qui traitait de la créature, soit trois pages et demi. Il n'y avait pas d'image, malheureusement. Elle aurait aimé voir à quoi ressemble ces créatures mortellement belles.

Elle fit alors son devoir qu'elle termina en une demi-heure et sortit. Les autres étaient déjà installés et furent ravi de la voir.

- Bien dormit, Mione ?, demanda Harry.

- Encore fatiguée mais ça va. Je... Je vais aller me recoucher., répondit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

- Au faite, Josh t'a cherché partout et Dr...

- C'est bon, Ginny !, la coupa son frère. Elle est fatiguée, laisses-là aller dormir.

- Bonne nuit.

Et elle monta. Josh était sympa mais elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas collant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était fatiguée, encore ! Elle rangea son devoir et se mit en pyjama. Elle s'allongea dans ses draps et s'endormit aussitôt...

o0O0o

Elle ne se souvenait plus de la fois où elle avait aussi bien dormit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette nuit avait été sans cauchemar mais elle en fut ravie. Elle se prépara doucement, se doucha et se peigna. Son visage avait encore les traits fatigués mais son expression était plutôt reposée. Elle croisa Ginny en sortant de la salle de bain et elles descendirent ensemble rejoindre les garçons.

- Tu as l'air en meilleure forme, c'est une bonne chose., lui dit Harry sur le chemin.

- Oui, j'ai très bien dormit cette nuit.

Harry avait l'air heureux d'apprendre que sa sœur de cœur retrouvait le sommeil. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et déjeunèrent joyeusement. Oui, Hermione était vraiment en forme. Potion allait commencer dans quinze minutes, les amis se levèrent et sortirent.

- Hermione !

Elle tourna la tête et vit Josh. Elle lui sourit et prévint ses amis qu'elle les rejoindrait.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, hier !

- Je travaillais., lui répondit Hermione en remettant sa bandoulière sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais arrêter, tu manques de sommeil et...

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai récupéré. le coupa-t-elle.

- Tant mieux, alors., sourit-il.

Et il se remit à parler mais ne l'écouta pas. Son regard fut attiré par quelqu'un d'autre. Draco se tenait contre le mur d'en face et les fixait. Il était plutôt éloigné mais semblait l'attendre. De sa place, elle n'arrivait pas à voir l'expression de son visage. Elle voyait seulement ses yeux la regarder intensément. Une main vint se secouer devant ses yeux et elle secoua sa tête. Elle regarda le Serdaigle et lui dit :

- Tu disais ?

Josh avait l'air plutôt gêné et répéta lentement pour être sûr qu'elle l'écoutait :

- Je voulais savoir... si tu voulais... aller au bal... avec moi ?

- Un bal ?, demanda Hermione, surprise. De quel...?

- Tu n'étais pas là hier. C'est bizarre mais cette année, les professeurs organisent un bal le soir d'Halloween. Alors je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière.

- Un bal... Euh, écoute Josh... Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment danser et se serait vraiment la honte pour toi si tu accompagnais un boulet comme moi...

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Premièrement, tu n'es pas un boulet et je ne suis vraiment pas le seul garçon qui, depuis l'annonce d'hier soir, ait pensé à t'inviter. Deuxièmement, Tu étais sublime en quatrième année au bras de Viktor Krum.

Hermione réfléchissait à un nouvel argument. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envi d'aller à un bal. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Draco qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle sourit d'un air désolé à son interlocuteur et fit mine d'avoir oublié quelque chose :

- Je ne peux vraiment pas ! J'ai promit à mon père de venir, ce Week-end là. Il se sent terriblement seul et un peu de compagnie lui ferait vraiment du bien. J'aurai aimé t'accompagner mais...

- Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione., souriait Josh avec un air déçu. Je comprends que tu veuilles aider ton père...

- Je te remercie d'être si compréhensif.

- Mais c'est toujours bon pour samedi ?

- ... Bien sûr ! Bon, je ferai mieux d'aller en cours, déjà que Rogue ne m'aime pas, il serait vraiment ravi de me coller ou de m'enlever des points pour retard.

- Il ne t'a jamais fait ça ?, demanda le Serdaigle, surpris.

- Oh que si, crois-moi, il ne rate jamais une occasion de me rabaisser. Mais cette année, il est plus... indulgent. A plus tard.

Il lui sourit et il partit. Hermione n'avait pas bougé et regarda le blond en face d'elle. Elle lui sourit et se dirigea à pas lents et timides vers lui. Il s'avança lui aussi et lui sourit.

- Enfin de retour., lui dit Hermione en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, très bien. Je suis content de te revoir.

Il était sincère, cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Hermione rougit légèrement et lui répondit :

- Moi aussi. Contente que tu sois en pleine forme.

- J'aimerai en dire pareil pour toi... Tu as l'air si fatiguée...

- J'ai... J'ai juste du mal à dormir la nuit... Oh non !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda le serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

- On est en retard pour le cours de potion ! Viens !

Et ils partirent. Draco s'amusait à voir la jeune fille si pressée.

- Calme-toi. Rogue était peut-être un tyran avec toi mais avec moi, il ne nous punira pas.

- Et pourquoi donc ?, demanda Hermione qui, effectivement, avait ralentit.

- Je n'ai qu'a lui dire que je me sens encore un peu mal et que tu étais avec moi pour veiller sur moi. Il ne devrait rien dire.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux sous la logique des paroles de Draco. Il devait en trouver souvent des excuses.

- Où est-ce que tu vas, samedi, avec le Serdaigle ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil face à la question. Comment diable savait-il ceci ?

- J'ai entendu le Serdaigle dire qu'il allait quelque part avec toi, assura Draco.

- Il m'a inviter à aller au Pré-au-Lard avec lui.

- Et c'est pour cela qu'il t'a invité au bal ?, demanda-t-il lentement, essayant de ne pas trahir sa voix.

- Il en a aussi parler ?

- Ouais..., lui répondit d'un ton peu assuré le blond, ton qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

- Oui. Mais j'ai refusé.

Heureusement qu'elle regardait en face d'elle sinon elle aurait vu la haine puis le soulagement sur le visage de Draco.

- Tes parents sont divorcés ?

Elle le regarda puis fronça les sourcils en regardant ses mains :

- Cela fait trois ans qu'ils ont divorcés... Il n'y a jamais eu de bonheur entre eux. Il n'y avait pas de... d'amour. Ils se disputaient pour un rien, il n'y avait jamais un geste amoureux entre eux. C'était horrible. Le divorce était enfaite une bonne chose entre eux. Désolé, je parle un peu trop de moi..., s'exclama Hermione en relevant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu avais besoin de t'exprimer., lui répondit Draco avec un sourire. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de parler.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit un merci tellement sincère que le cœur de Draco allait lâcher tant il la trouvait belle. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Hermione souffla pour se donner du courage. Draco toqua à la porte et fit signe à la Gryffondor d'entrer en première. Elle pénétra dans la salle de potion suivit de près par le Serpentard. Tout les regards étaient braqués sur eux et la brunette se sentit rougir sous les yeux des élèves qui alternaient entre elle et le blond. Ce dernier fut le seul à voir le sourire en coin du professeur qui déclara :

- Et bien, Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy, quelle est la raison de ce retard ?

Le vert et argent entendit sa camarade déglutir péniblement et il déclara avec une telle assurance que tout le monde le crut :

- L'infirmière a demandé à la préfète en chef de m'accompagner en classe comme je suis encore faible et Hermione a accepté.

Seul Rogue savait que c'était du baratin mais il les pria de prendre place et de suivre attentivement le cours.

- J'ai une annonce qui ne va plaire à personne., commença le professeur avec un sourire cruel. Vous allez travailler par groupe de deux... Serpentard _avec_ Gryffondor.

Tout les élèves râlèrent, excepté un qui se fichait éperdument des paroles du professeur, étant concentré sur quelque chose d'autre... Il sentait que quelqu'un se déplaçait à côté de lui mais il ne daigna pas levé les yeux vers celui qui devait être son compagnon de travail. Après un certain temps, il vit l'objet de ses pensées et de ses regards se lever et se diriger vers lui. Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort au fil des pas de la jeune fille. Elle s'arrêta finalement au bureau qui se situait en face de lui et s'installa en un soupir. Il tourna les yeux vers la classe et remarqua que chaque table contenait un membre d'une maison et que ce dernier était énervé. Il regarda ensuite la table d'en face et vit que la jolie préfète des lions était avec Pansy Parkinson qui, avec son air renfrogné, imitait parfaitement le bouledog constipé. Il regarda une dernière fois le dos de la Gryffondor avant de tourner sa tête lentement vers la droite et de voir Harry Potter le fixer étrangement. Le blond leva un sourcil avant de demander tout doucement :

- Un problème, Potter ?

- Aucun, Malefoy., lui répondit après une longue minute le Survivant.

Un duel de regard commença, rapidement interrompue par le professeur qui donnait les indications.

- Faites la potion page deux-cent-trois de votre manuel. Les ingrédients sont au fond de la salle.

Les Gryffondors se levèrent tous pour aller chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin. Harry arriva en premier à sa table et remarqua avec étonnement son "voisin" envoyer balader Parkinson qui le draguait ouvertement. Cette fille était loin d'être belle mais elle était pourtant "courtisée" par tout les Serpentards. Il se souvenait aussi que le blond ne parlait avec personne, mis à part Blaise Zabini et Hermione. Il refusait les avances, plutôt nombreuses, de beaucoup de filles et son regard semblait souvent ailleurs, les rares fois où il a put le voir seul. Derrière son masque froid, on pouvait remarqué que ses yeux semblaient toujours chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un et qu'il n'était pas très bavard. Il était plutôt solitaire. Il était souvent plonger dans ses pensées quand il ne parlait pas aux deux seules personnes qu'il daignait rester avec. C'est étrange qu'il reste souvent avec sa propre meilleure amie qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup vu la première semaine de cours, quand il n'était pas encore malade.

Oui, le Gryffondor savait que ces trois dernières semaines sans le Serpentard allait lui manquer car il avait pu voir plus souvent sa meilleure amie.

Oui, le Gryffondor savait qu'à partir de maintenant, les histoires allaient réellement commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco est de retour, les filles ! *sortez vos appareils photos* ;)<strong>

**Harry qui voit le mal de partout, Josh qui se prend un rateau et une Hermione**

**qui se sent bien avec Malefoy. **

**Attention : elle n'est pas déjà *Crazy in love*, elle ressent juste une grande simpathie pour le garçon.**

**Dix review, c'était facile.**

**La suite dans douze review ou dans une semaine.**

**A vous de décider ;)**


	8. 7 : Drôle de comportement et Discussion

**On se retrouve déjà.**

**Merci pour toutes vos review et un petit message pour JellyBelly : Merci, ça m'a touché que tu en laisses deux pour que ça ailles plus vite mais ça ne marchera plus ;)**

**_Bonne Lecture_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drôle de comportement et discussion<strong>

- Potter, tu dois les couper en dé, pas en quelque chose de difforme., soupira Draco en regardant faire le brun aux yeux d'émeraude.

Ledit Potter grommela une nouvelle fois et recommença son travail. Ce qu'il pouvait être méticuleux, ce gars !, pensait Harry. Il vit aussi que le travail du Serpentard était... Parfait ! Aussi bien, voir même meilleur, que celui d'Hermione. Cette dernière était justement en train de s'exaspérer face à une Parkinson aussi bête que la queue d'un Hippogriffe.

- C'est un don, chez toi, de prendre la tête ?, demanda méchamment la face de pékinois.

Harry, qui était plongé dans son travail, vit le blond se figer et suivre la dispute des deux filles de devant.

- Et toi, c'est un don, chez toi, de ne jamais réussir ce que tu entreprends ?, répondit Hermione du tac au tac, versant quelque chose dans sa potion.

- C'est la seule dont tu peux te vanter, de connaître par cœur tout les bouquins que tu as lu, Miss-Je-Me-La-Pète.

- J'ai au moins le mérite de pouvoir me vanter, _moi_.

- Si tu pouvais vraiment te vanter de quelque chose !

- Parkinson..., souffla Hermione qui en avait marre. Tu viens de te contre-dire toute seule ! Maintenant, concentre-toi sur la potion et travail.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une fille comme toi, Sang-de-Bourbe., lui cracha avec dégoût la Serpentarde.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit alors du fond de la classe, derrière les deux protagonistes. Toute la classe se retourna vers la source du bruit pour voir Draco avec la main en l'air, un bocal en morceau et son contenu dessous mais avant tout, une expression au visage à faire trembler de peur feu Voldemort.

Blaise, installé avec Ron à deux bureau devant lui et qui avait donc tout entendu, redoutait la réaction de son meilleur ami.

Le professeur rappela à l'ordre tout ses élèves et leur ordonna de reprendre leur travail. Draco fixait Parkinson avec une haine non feinte. Celle-ci tremblait sous le regard bestiale du Malefoy tandis que Harry et Hermione le regardaient, avec étonnement pour le premier et de l'effroi pour la seconde. Le maître occlumens arriva alors et regarda tour à tour les quatre élèves avant de dire :

- Miss Parkinson, vos propos envers Miss Granger sont inadmissibles. J'enlève... 20 points à Serpentard et vous serez collée avec moi toute la semaine. Reprenez votre travail.

Puis il retourna à son bureau sous le regard plus que choqué de trois des quatre élèves concernés.

- Draco, calme-toi. Respire. Cette peste à été puni, elle ne parlera plus comme ça, elle la laissera tranquille. S'il te plaît, Draco, ils vont trouver ton comportement étrange, tu vas te faire démasquer., murmura tellement bas le professeur que seule la personne concernée l'entendit, malgré la distance.

L'héritier Malefoy opina tout doucement du chef et repris calmement son travail. Après un dernier regard, Harry et son amie retournèrent au travail eux aussi. Plus un mot ne fut échangé pendant le cours entre les deux tables et la sonnerie sonna rapidement.

Après la sonnerie, le blond sortit en deux secondes, voulant se calmer un peu et aussi pour ne pas revoir la tête de chien. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, cet instant de faiblesse ne doit plus se reproduire. Mais, Merlin sait comme c'est si dur... Son père lui avait dit qu'il était fort et que très peu de personne comme lui arrivaient à se concentrer comme lui le faisait. Il s'appuya contre un mur pas très éloigné de la salle de potion et attendit.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione terminait de ranger ses affaires parmi les derniers, comme d'habitude. Harry et Ron, qui avait semé sa petite amie, s'approchèrent d'elle.

- Pourquoi, diable, Malefoy a-t-il agit comme cela ?, commença le survivant en regardant Hermione.

- Réagit comment ?, demanda Ron.

- Il a surement dû être choqué face à cette insulte., supposa la brunette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?, questionna à nouveau Ron.

- J'en doute. Les... Sang-purs de son niveau utilise fréquemment ce terme.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer la situation ?, explosa Ron qui en avait marre de ne rien savoir.

Rogue observait depuis le début les trois lions et jura intérieurement : "Nom d'une baguette ! Ces Griffons ne pourraient pas arrêter de poser mille et une questions et à chercher le pourquoi du comment ? Je savais que ces binômes étaient une mauvaise idée. Mais non ! Il fallait qu'Albus veuille un "rapprochement" entre ces deux maisons..."

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange..., murmura Ron, une fois que ses amis lui eurent expliquer.

- Tout comme ce gars peut l'être ! Il n'a pas arrêté de...

Mais Harry s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, fixant quelque chose par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna et vit l'objet de leur conversation qui les regardait, en particulier elle. Il s'écarta du mur et commença à s'approcher d'elle, tandis que le brun soupira et lui dit qu'ils se retrouveraient après.

- Ça va ?, demanda Hermione après un long silence.

- Ça peut aller., lui répondit-il calmement. Si je croise à nouveau Parkinson aujourd'hui, le peu de cervelle qu'elle possède se transformera en bouillit, si ce n'est pas déjà fait., avait-il continuer sur le même ton, ce qui rendait la menace encore plus effrayante.

- P-Pourquoi ?, demanda Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?, répéta-t-il. Parce que je n'ai pas très bien apprécié cette insulte à ton égare., lui répondit-il comme si c'était d'une logique déconcertante.

- Draco...- Ledit garçon se sentit défaillit sous la la façon dont la lionne avait murmuré son prénom- Je te promet que cette fille ainsi que ces amis ne m'atteignent plus depuis longtemps.

- "Ne t'atteins _plus_" ? Elle t'a déjà fait du mal ?, demanda le Serpentard en s'approchant inconsciemment d'elle, chose qu'elle remarqua et elle balbutia d'une voix calme :

- Et bien... Cela m'avait touché l-la... première fois qu'elle et ses amis me l'avaient dit, en s-seconde année. Puis c'est comme devenu naturel pour eux de m'insulter, et pas que de Sang-de-Bourbe. A... à chaque fois qu'ils me le disaient cela me rappelait qu'ils me considéraient comme un monstre ayant volé des pouvoirs... et c'étaient dur, surtout pour une petite fille de 12 ans qui étaient aussi considérer comme un monstre chez les moldus. Et cela me faisait penser, et je le pense toujours, que... que je suis la cause du divorce de mes parents, je suis la cause de leur éloignement.

- Hermione, ne te sens pas coupable de cela..., murmura Draco d'une voix douce tout en s'approchant.

- Je sais que..., elle leva pour la première fois son regard et le planta dans celui chaud et doux du Serpentard. Je sais qu'ils se sont aimés, un jour. Mais depuis mon appartenance au monde des sorciers, un fossé c'est crée entre moi et ma mère tandis que je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de mon père. Cela leur a provoqué beaucoup de dispute et un éloignement rapide, déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas très proche... Et bien sur, le divorce...

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle se sentait bien. Le fait de s'être exprimer l'allégeait. Une confiance c'était instauré entre elle et ce garçon et elle avait, étrangement, plus de facilité à se confier avec lui qu'avec Harry, Ron ou même... Ginny. Après le sentiment d'apaisement vint celui de la gêne. Encore une fois elle sentait qu'elle avait trop parlé et pensait que le blond avait dû se lasser. Mais une main lui prit délicatement le menton et le lui leva. Elle plongea alors ses yeux dans les deux perles d'aciers qui la regardaient intensément.

- Hermione. Premièrement, tu n'es pas un monstre et ce dans n'importe quel monde. Deuxièmement, tu as appris à te forger un caractère et de rester indifférente face à ... à "mes camarades"., dit-il avec une grimace pour "camarades". Tu es meilleure dans tout les domaines et je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne aussi... "pure" que toi. Ton âme est pure et douce. Troisièmement, la vie fait que deux personnes ne sont pas faites pour être ensemble et tu n'es pas, encore une fois, la cause d'un divorce. Alors, s'il te plaît, oublie tout ça et continue de vivre avec ta bonne humeur et ta joie. Et fait moi un sourire ou on va croire que je te martyrise.

Elle rit à cette requête et recula légèrement, troublée par la faible distance entre elle et le serpentard.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer les devoirs que l'on a à faire car, entre nous, Blaise n'est pas d'une aide utile., lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle rit à nouveau et le vert et argent se sentit fondre sous ce délicieux rire cristallin.

- Allons à la bibliothèque alors. Ça tombe bien, nous avons une heure de libre, tout les deux...

Ils partirent en discutant de leur emploi du temps, loin de se douter que quelqu'un était tapie dans l'ombre et qui, à faute d'entendre la conversation, avait très bien vu le visage et les gestuels du garçon.

Les deux protagonistes s'installèrent face à face et la lionne lui expliqua en une grosse demi-heure voir même trois quart d'heure les cours et devoirs. Elle termina pas le devoir de DFCM à rendre pour le lendemain.

- Je le ferai rapidement ce soir, j'en connais un rayon sur les créatures magiques. Ça sera rapide.

- Et que vas-tu prendre ?, demanda la curieuse préfète.

- Hmmmm... les Incubes. Tu sais, les sortes de Vampires mais en...

- Je sais ce qu'est un incube, merci ! le coupa la Gryffondor en rigolant, sachant que le blond la taquinait. Fais le malin, mais en attendant, j'ai trouvé hier une créature tellement rare qu'il est impossible que tu la connaisse, même le professeur ne doit pas savoir ce que c'est.

- Très bien, alors, qu'est ce que c'est ?, demanda Draco avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

- Les Veela., déclara naturellement Hermione, faisant se figé sur place l'héritier Malefoy qui, sous la surprise, avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- Les Veela ?, répéta-t-il tout doucement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà.<strong>

**J'ai juste un ou deux mots à dire.**

**1) Ne pas se fier à la fin, c'est peut-être un piège. Ou peut-être pas. On sait pas. Il y a encore pas mal de chapitre derrière alors tout peut changer.**

**2) La suite dans une semaine ou 15 review, ne râlez pas, j'augmente car je trouve que vous êtes plutôt... rapide !**

**A la prochaine !**


	9. 8 : Incartades

**Merci pour les review. Vous avez l'air de vraiment aimer et ça me fait plaisir.**

**Eva : **Je ne force la main de personne et je ne pense pas que se soit le nombre de review qui compte. C'est juste que pour continuer ma fiction, j'ai besoin de l'avis, des critiques ou des appréciations des autres. C'est pour que le lecteur laisse une petite trace à l'auteur, ce qui fait toujours plaisir. Après, je ne force personne, si des lecteurs ne posent pas de review et préfèrent attendre, c'est leur choix. Et puis c'est un moyen d'aller un peu plus vite dans les publications. Et puis si cela te pousse à ne plus vouloir lire, et bien ne lit plus.

**_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture à tous !_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Incartades<strong>

- Tu connais ?, demanda la jolie brune avec de l'admiration et de l'étonnement dans la voix.

- Eum, oui, je connais. Mais comment...

- ... comment ai-je réussit à le trouver, hein ? C'est simple. Je cherchais un livre concentré sur les créatures magiques.

- Et ?, insista le blond, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit.

- Et j'ai trouvé un livre qui répertoriait les créatures les plus rare du monde magique. Dans la réserve. C'est bizarre qu'aucun livre traitant sur ce sujet n'est pas dans la bibliothèque, non ?

- Je dois y aller., dit d'une voix froide le Serpentard en se levant.

- Ca va ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Le prochain cours va bientôt commencer., lui répondit-il simplement avant de commencer à partir.

- Mais...

- S'il te plaît., siffla-t-il si froidement qu'elle recula légèrement sur sa chaise.

Il partit et la Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Pourquoi lui avait-il parler de la sorte ? Elle se leva à son tour, abasourdie, et quitta la bibliothèque. Elle retrouva Harry et Ron à l'entrée de la salle de métamorphose, en compagnie de Lavande, Neville, Dean, Seamus et Luna. Tous la regardaient bizarrement, à part Luna qui conservait son air rêveur.

- Je ne supporterais pas une seconde de plus ces regards., leur fit Hermione légèrement énervée.

- Tu es restée toute l'heure avec Draco Malefoy ?, demanda Lavande en quête de râgots interessant à rapporter.

- Il n'y a rien d'incroyable à cela, il avait besoin d'aide..., soupira Hermione.

- Tu parles ! La totalité des filles de Poudlard tueraient pour être à ta place et lui parler !, s'exclama Parvati.

- Comme toi, par exemple ?, plaisanta Dean en lui donnant un coup de coude complice.

- Tu vises juste, mon petit !, rit-elle.

- Il n'y a rien d'incroyable à cela., leur dit Hermione pour mettre fin à leur chamailleries qu'elle jugeait "stupide". Il suffit d'être... Social et d'aller lui parler normalement. Point barre., finit la Gryffondor avant d'entrer et de s'installer à sa table.

- Elle à l'air enervée., crut bon de dire Neville, après un silence.

- Sans blague !, soupira Seamus avant d'entrer à son tour, suivit des autres.

Le cours commença et Hermione le suivit d'une oreille distraite. Pourquoi est-ce que ce blond de malheur était-il partit comme ça ? Elle marmona des mots incompréhensibles que seul Neville, son voisin, entendit.

Une fois la que la cloche sonna, elle rangeait lentement ses affaires et, pour ne pas changer les choses, était dans les dernièrs. Mais elle ne fut pas seule et quelqu'un vint la déranger :

- Alors ? Que te voulait Malefoy ?, demanda Josh.

- Mais, enfin, qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec lui ?, s'éxaspéra Hermione.

- T'es la seule personne à qu'il parle, mis à part Zabini., s'expliqua-t-il comme si c'était logique.

La jeune fille le regarda puis grogna et partit, tout en marmonant des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait savoir ce que ce garçon disait ou faisait ?

Elle s'arrêta de marcher au milieu d'un couloir, se rendant compte que la façon dont il l'avait quittée à la bibliothèque l'avait blessée. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnut. Il s'était soudainement fait plus froid et distant. C'est avec des questions plein la tête qu'elle s'était rendue à son dortoir pour récupérer d'autres livres.

oOo0oOo

- Elle connait l'existence des Veela ? En même temps, c'est Granger. Tu m'aurais dit Potter ou pire : Weasley !, là, j'aurais été surpris. Mais c'est Granger alors c'est normal.

- Blaise, il y avait une chance sur un million pour qu'elle connaisse ou trouve ce que c'est !

- Rectification : avec Granger, il y avait une chance sur un million pour qu'elle _ne_ connaisse _pas_ ou qu'elle _ne_ trouve _pas_ !

Draco soupira et s'allongea sur son lit.

- C'est pour ça que tu as séché Sortilège ?

- Non. J'avais... besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. Tu comprends ?

- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes ! Mais... je sais qu'il y a autre chose qui te tracasse.

Le blond soupira à nouveau, à croire qu'Hermione avait déteint sur lui -ou vice-versa ?- et se disait que son meilleur ami n'était pas son _meilleur_ et _seul_ ami pour rien. Il se releva et lui expliqua :

- Je n'ai pas trop aimé comment je l'ai quitté. Ca me dérange.

- Et comment as-tu fait ta sortie ?, rit Blaise.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Je... Je me suis levé et lui ait dit froidement que je devais partir. Tu te rends compte ? Je lui ai parlé sur le même ton froid que j'utilise pour n'importe qui d'autre mais elle n'est _surtout pas _n'importe qui ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait l'air mal..., murmura Draco avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller.

Blaise sembla réfléchir et lui dit que, en effet, sa sortie avait été des plus "théatrale" et qu'ils allaient faire une entrée fracassante en arrivant au milieu du repas ! Draco eut un petit rire sans grande conviction et se leva pour suivre le métisse dans le couloir. En chemin, ils croisèrent Luna qui leur fit un grand sourire rêveur. Le Malefoy interrogea du regard son ami qui haussa les épaules en lui chuchotant comme si c'était normal : "c'est Loufoca, elle est bizarre, t'occupes".

Ce dernier n'eut pas tord. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, pratiquemment tout les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Le blond s'en contre-fichait et chercha des yeux la préfète des Gryffons qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver, la voyant manger avec un gros bouquin devant elle. A ses côtés, une blonde qui semblait piailler à longueur de temps se pencha et chuchota à son oreille. Le blond eut un sourire narquois en réussissant à entendre la phrase de Lavande, malgré tout le bruit.

- Le beau blond des Serpentard à les yeux rivés sur toi. Fait quelque chose !

Voyant le manque de réaction de son "amie", elle lui tira le bouquin. "Eh !" s'indigna la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en lançant un regard noir à la fille qui servait de petite amie à Ron.

- Trop d'études tue les études !, piailla la blonde en haussant les épaules.

- Je suis d'accord., se la ramena Ron. En plus, on ne te vois plus trop, en ce moment, à croire que tu passes ta vie dans les bouquins. Il faut respirer, Mione !

- A moins qu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps avec un certain blond de Serpentard ultra-beau-gosse !, pouffa Parvati.

Hermione ne daigna même pas leur répondre et prit une nouvelle bouchée de ce qu'elle mangeait- des petits pois, à l'occurence- et regarda son livre qui était trop loins d'elle avec une envie non dissimulée, se qui provoque le rire de ses amis. De quoi se mêlaient-ils ? Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle regarda l'heure et soupira.

- Lavande, rends moi mon livre, je dois aller en cours.

Ladite Lavande le lui rendit non sans ressortir une pique sur son acharnement au travail. Elle l'ignora et prit son chemin vers la sortie. Dans le hall, elle entendit son homologue l'appeler. Elle grinça des dents avant de se retourner avec un sourire parfaitement hypocrite au visage.

- Je me suis dit que l'on pouvait aller en cours ensemble., lui dit-il dès qu'il arriva à ses côtés.

Elle acquiesça et ils allaient partir lorsque Draco sortit de la Grande Salle et les regardait, comme si il attendait qu'Hermione aille vers lui ou, au moins, le regarde. Le Serdaigle le remarqua et lui dit :

- Tu crois pas qu'il t'attend ?

- Non, il doit attendre Zabini. Et c'est mieux comme ça..., murmura-t-elle à la fin pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. Elle avait dit tout ça sans même jeter un coups d'oeil vers le blond qui semblait avoir envie de tuer ce Serdaigle qui restait (beaucoup trop souvent à ses yeux) avec elle.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Allons en cours., ordonna Herminone en partant.

L'expliquer à ce Serdaigle ne servirait à rien car il ne comprendrait rien. Elle ne savait pas elle même pourquoi le comportement du Serpentard l'avait autant touchée. Surement à cause qu'ils s'entendaient bien et qu'il avait soudainement changé de comportement. Une heure il était protecteur et attentif, l'autre froid et distant. Froid et distant. C'était ces mots qui venaient en premier dans son esprit pour qualifier sa toute dernière rencontre avec le blond. Et elle se sentait mal à cause de cela.

Elle fut coupée dans ses réfléxions par Théodore qui la saluait.

- Ca va, Hermy, t'es toute pâle ?, lui demanda le brun.

Elle regarda les deux garçons qui semblaient inquiets. Ils semblaient se vouer une grande haine aussi. Pourquoi tout le monde autour d'elle se detestait, aussi ? Elle leur fit un sourire crispé peu convaincant et leur répondit que tout allait bien. Elle alla à sa place, aux côtés d'une Parvati en retard, et suivit normalement son cours, sentant tout de même que Draco lui jetait souvent des regards.

La vérité était tout autre, le Serpentard ne faisait _que_ la regarder.

Elle se sentait fatiguée car, à part cette nuit, elle n'avait vraiment pas eu assez de repos ces derniers temps.

En cours d'Histoire de la Magie, elle n'écrivait pas autant que d'habitude et se tenait d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais faite. Sa tête reposait sur sa main comme si elle pesait dix kilos. Elle ferma les yeux puis sentit que quelqu'un lui secouait l'épaule gentillement. Elle sursauta et faillit tombée si Harry n'étais pas là pour la rattraper.

- Je me suis endormit..., murmurant d'une voix enrouée mais inquiète la voix de la jeune fille.

- Oui. Le cours est finit, Mione.

Elle se leva et remarqua que _son_ parchemin était à _moitié _rempli. Non seulement il n'y en avait qu'un mais en plus, il était à peine entamé. Elle soupira et demanda à son meilleur ami pourquoi il ne l'avait pas révéillé.

- Tu es extenuée ces derniers temps alors un peu de repos, même en cours et surtout à ce cours, n'était pas de refus pour toi. Et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne s'en ait rendu compte.

Elle lui sourit et ils sortirent, les dernier comme d'habitude. Ils étaient seuls et se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur bande d'amis qui devaient travailler ou jouer. Ils marchèrent mais Hermione s'arrêta dans le hall, et se tenait la tête.

- Hermione. Tu te sens mal ?, s'inquiéta Harry en la voyant ainsi. Tu es toute pâle. Allons à l'infirmerie.

- Ca va aller, Harry. Ca va... juste passer, comme d'habitude., dit-elle en s'appuyant sur son bras.

- "Comme d'habitude" ? Tu as souvent mal, en plus ?, s'écria Harry.

- C'est la fatigue, ne t'en fait pas. Je crois que... je crois que je vais aller me reposer.

Harry acquiesça et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione se sentait bien dans cette étreinte réconfortante de son grand frère de coeur. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle sentait que cette amitié était devenu plus forte au fil du temps et qu'elle ne changera jamais. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

0o0oOo0o0

- Je dois la trouver Blaise. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je me sens mal.

Draco marchait à vive allure dans le couloir et Blaise devait trotiner pour réussir à le suivre. Il attrapa le bras du blond et le força à se retourner :

- Draco ! Laisse-là un peu seule. Tu... Elle va te trouver aussi collant que l'autre Serdaigle.

- Note à moi même : tuer Hewett., dit Draco avant de continuer : Tu ne sais pas ce que cela peut être et malgré toute ma force, j'en ai besoin plus que tout maintenant. Et puis, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois semaines !

Blaise lui lança un regard entendu et Draco murmura :" D'accord deux... Mais ça ne change rien !". Le blond continua de marcher alors que Blaise lui demandait si il savait où elle était. Draco se retourna pour acquiescer et quand il fit demi-tour, il s'arrêta net. Il voyait cet abruti de balafré enlacer Hermione. _Son_ Hermione. Blaise arriva à ses côtés et se figea d'horreur. Il tourna son regard vers Draco qui respirait difficilement sous la vague de haine et de colère qui venait de déferler en lui.

Le blond inspira plus longtemps et s'approcha de deux personnes qui n'avaient en rien remarqué la présence des deux serpentards. Il fit un signe discret à Blaise qui voulait dire : "Lâche quelque chose de méchant !". Le métisse haussa les épaules et commença :

- Et bah alors, Potter ? T'es en manque ?

Les deux personnes se lachèrent et Harry lança un regard de haine aux garçons tandis qu'Hermione regardait avec interrogation le blond qui se tenait derrière son ami, les poings serrés tellement fort qu'il en avait les jointures blanches.

- Et en plus, tu perds ta langue ! Pas étonnant pour un balafré !

- La ferme, espèce de serpent visqueux !, cracha Harry, tenant toujours Hermione dans ses bras.

Draco, n'y tenant plus et voulant que ce gryffondor lâche la jolie brune décida d'intervenir :

- C'est faible ça, Potty, venant de toi !

- Malefoy daigne m'adresser la parole ! J'en suis flatté.

- Tu auras au moins l'occasion de parler à quelqu'un supérieur à toi dans ta vie, pauvre Gryffondor !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et lâcha Harry en faisant deux pas en avant :

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez, vous deux ?

- Laisse, Hermy, je te l'avais dit : ils sont comme tout les Serpentards !, lui dit Harry en lui prenant le bras.

- C'est vrai, ça. Pas un pour en rattraper l'autre., murmura Hermione avant de partir en direction de sa chambre.

Potter partit à son tour et Blaise semblait dans ses pensées. L'héritier Malefoy tremblait de colère. Sans un mots, les deux se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Draco sentait son coeur défaillir, se briser en mille morceau et s'éparpiller dans ses veines. Il lui avait fait mal, à nouveau. Et ce Potter s'en tirait mieux à ses yeux. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il lança un sort d'insonorisation et hurla de frustration. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Blaise entra d'un coup et ferma la porte.

- Draco...

- ...

- Draco..., insista Blaise.

- ...

- DRACO, TU VAS M'ECOUTER !

Draco arrêta de tourner en rond et regarda son ami avec une lueur bestiale dans ses yeux. Sur le coups, Blaise recula d'un pas mais se repris bien vite :

- Tu vas... tu vas réussir à te faire pardonner facilement. Crois le ou non, si elle a agit ainsi, c'est que... que tu comptes, pour elle. Mais, comme tu le sais, ses amis... c'est tout pour elle. Il faut que... que tu dormes un peu et que tu prennes de la po...

- NON ! Je...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il reçut le sort de Blaise. Un _stupéfix _et Draco c'était calmer. Enfin, était pétrifier, plutôt. Il fit léviter son ami jusque son lit et lui fit boire sa potion. Il y rajouta une potion de sommeil et murmura, en partant "C'est pour ton bien..."

Il descendit alors et vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de manger. "Un repas en moins ne le tuera pas...". Il partit s'installer seul dans la Grande Salle, tandis qu'il entendait des filles parler :

- Tu penses qu'il acceptera ?

- Oui, il faut que tu fonces ! T'as remarqué qu'il ne parle à aucune fille, c'est toi qui doit faire le premier pas !

- C'est étrange, pourtant. Pourtant, en cinquième année, j'ai entendu dire que c'était le plus grand fêtard et don juan.

- Il en avait peut-être marre. En tout cas, j'insisterai pour qu'il m'accompagne.

- Il y va peut-être déjà avec une fille. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir plannifier de lui demander.

- Non, cette fille là se serait vanter.

- A part si c'est Granger..., ajouta une fille qui n'avait pas parler depuis le début.

- C'est vrai qu'elle le colle un peu trop, l'impure., grinça l'une des filles.

- Attendez, c'est Draco Malefoy, vous pensez vraiment que lui, grand sang-pur, s'interesserait à... ça ?

- N'empêche, cette Sang-de-Bourbes à l'air d'avoir de la popularité. Beaucoup de garçon ont prévus de l'inviter pour le bal. Mais, à ce qui paraît, elle a refuser l'invitation du préfèt-en-chef du Serdaigle car le week-end du bal, elle doit aller voir son moldu de père.

La conversation s'arrêta car les plats apparurent. Blaise voulait en rire. Si elles savaient... Granger cachait bien son jeu mais il savait que son ami ne la laissait pas indifférente. De part son charme et son attitude ainsi que leurs points communs. Le temps qu'ils étaient restés ensemble, elle s'était attachée à lui. Les paroles de Potter ainsi que son comportement le prouvait. N'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait juste tracer son chemin. Il commença à manger et regarda la table des Gryffondors où une élève brillait de son absence. Il prit son temps pour manger, attendant de voir si Hermione viendrait. Dix minutes avant la fi , ils ne restaient plus beaucoup de monde et le Serpentard allait se lever, lorsqu'il vit la préfète des lions entrer et s'installer seule. Son visage était impassible mais il pu voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Elle mangea rapidement et peu puis sortit. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors et le couvre feu était dans dix minutes. Juste assez pour qu'il rejoigne sa salle commune.

Il devait vérifier l'état du blond. Il se dépécha alors mais au milieu du chemin, il avait un mauvais préssentiment. Il alla plus vite et rentra rapidement dans l'antre des Serpentards. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami et entra en trombe.

- Merde !

Il était partit.

OoOo0oOoO

Elle venait de finir de manger. Elle avait fait tout ses devoirs pour le lendemain et lu un peu. Elle était vraiment peinée du comportement du blond. Elle se sentit bête de se sentir autant touchée mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle regarda l'heure et vit que le couvre feu était passé depuis cinq minutes. Elle soupira et se dit qu'elle pouvait faire une petite ballade nocturne et pretexté une ronde si elle se faisait attrapé. Elle sortit du tableau et descendit les escaliers. Ses pas ne l'amenaient nulle part mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se mit contre un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Pourquoi se sentait-elle mal à ce point ? Ce n'était qu'un garçon. Et pas n'importe lequel : Draco Malefoy. Son comportement était à prévoir. Mais elle sentait qu'il était différent. Elle voulait y croire. Elle avait vu du bon en lui. Elle mit sa tête dans ses bras, las, et respirait calmement. Non, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle s'était promis de garder la tête froide.

- Hermione.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous voulez me jeter des tomates dessus allez-y. *Des tomates, pas des briques !*<strong>

**Faut la comprendre, notre Mione, elle est fatiguée, Draco lui parle froidement et tout le monde lui pose**

**des questions sur ce dernier... Elle en a marre, à la fin !**

**Vous êtes vraiment des rapides, j'ai eut mes quinzes review en même pas une journée !**

**C'est vous qui choisissez, je ne vous force en rien : la suite dans quinze review ou dans cinq jours.**

**Pour vous faire attendre et pour vous rassurez, voici le titre du prochain chapitre :**

**_Réconciliation et nouvelle attaque_**

**Chapitre plutôt mouvementé.**

**A la prochaine.  
><strong>


	10. 9 : Réconciliation et nouvelle attaque

**Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic vous plaît vraiment !**

**Voici la suite, comme prévue !**

**Merci encore pour les review.**

**Bon, je sens que ce chapitre va plaire à plus d'une.**

**_Bonne Lecture_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>réconciliation et nouvelle attaque<strong>

- Dra... Malefoy., dit Hermione en rebaissant les yeux.

Il resta ainsi à la regarder, impuissant, puis s'approcha doucement d'elle. Quand il fut assez proche, il s'accroupit en face d'elle et lui murmura :

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé, avec Potter et Blaise.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et il sentait qu'il commençait à se sentir mal. Il s'excusait, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait d'autre ? Il tenta le tout pour le tout et lui expliqua doucement :

- C'est juste que... que j'ai vu Potter te prendre dans ses bras et...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais vit qu'il avait intrigué la belle Gryffondor car elle avait relevé la tête vers lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Tu étais... jaloux ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, étonnée par les paroles du beau blond.

Il lui fit un petit sourire mais ne répondit pas. Il préféra dire :

- Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir blesser en n'étant... pas très sympa avec ton ami. Je te promets que je ne le ferai jamais plus. Mais pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie...

Il la suppliait. Il savait qu'un Malefoy ne devait jamais supplier mais avec elle, tout était différent. Il mit ses deux mains sur les genoux de la rouge et or qui avait ramener ses jambres sous son menton et se retenait pour ne pas tomber. Il ne la regardait pas, de peur de voir à nouveau de la haine ou autre sentiments négatifs dans ses yeux. Mais il sentit une main venir se placer sur son autre main et une autre caresser doucement sa joue. Il tourna alors son visage vers elle et, inconsciemment, ferma les yeux sous la douce caresse de la Gryffondor. Il se sentait si bien.

- Je... J'ai mal réagit car... car je... car tu étais le seul qui ne cherchait pas les histoires, chez les Serpentards. Le seul qui n'a jamais placé un mot de travers pour faire mal à une personne. Jusqu'à ce soir. Et surement aussi car tu dois être le Serpentard que j'apprécie le plus, justement...

Il sentit une joie exploser dans son ventre ainsi que les papillons dans son ventre se faire plus nombreux que d'habitude. Il demanda alors avec une voix taquine :

- Plus que "Théo" ?

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir et ajouta dans un rire :

- Plus que Théo.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder, coupé du monde extérieur et ne s'occupant que des yeux qui leur faisaient face. Hermione demanda alors tout doucement :

- Qui es-tu vraiment, Draco Malefoy ?

Il se raidit à cette question, ce qu'Hermione remarqua. Elle n'avait pas oublié de mener son enquête sur lui, elle savait qu'il devait surement cacher un secret.

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres, je le sens...

Ils restèrent encore en silence, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Un toussotement les fit revenir sur Terre et Draco se leva d'un bond, suivit de près par Hermione.

C'était Rogue. Il regardait tour à tour les deux élèves et Hermione sentit ses joues prendre feu. Elle s'était inconsciemment rapproché du blond et frôlait son torse. Le bras du blond se trouvait juste derrière elle mais il dû bien se contrôler pour ne pas, ne serait-ce qu'effleurer, son dos.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?, demanda lentement le professeur.

- Je faisais ma ronde., répondit calmement Hermione.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant, j'ai jeté un coups d'œil au planning et il se trouve que ce n'est pas votre tour, Miss Granger.

- Étant préfète-en-chef, c'est mon devoir d'assurer que mes collègues et camarades font bien leur travail., continua Hermione, imperturbable.

Il les regarda à nouveau, regarda l'endroit où il avait surpris les deux élèves, au sol, puis partit sans un mots. Une fois qu'il fut loin, Hermione se retourna et n'avait pas remarquer à quel point elle était proche du garçon. Elle leva le visage et rencontra ses yeux qui étaient placés à seulement quelques centimètres des siens.

- Tu as fait des progrès., dit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- Depuis que je suis sortie de ma salle commune, je réfléchissait à une excuse valable au cas où je me faisais attraper. Attends un peu... Pourquoi Rogue ne t'as rien dit ? Il aurait pu demander le sujet de ta présence mais il t'a ignorer.

Draco haussa les épaules tandis que la brune prit un air songeur. Elle releva les yeux vers le blond qui la regardait encore et elle annonça :

- Je crois que... que je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

- Je te raccompagne, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

Ils marchèrent alors tranquillement et lentement, savourant pleinement la présence de l'autre. A un moment, Draco s'arrêta et se raidit. Il attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la tira à lui, juste avant qu'un sort ne vienne la frôler. Hermione ouvrit les yeux d'effroi à la vue du jet vert qui avait faillit la toucher. Comment Draco avait-il sut ? Elle ne put réfléchir d'avantage qu'un jet rouge vint sur eux. Draco serra Hermione dans ses bras et roula au sol, protégeant la Gryffondor du moindre mal. Il sortit sa baguette et se protégea de deux sort qui venaient à la fois. Il gardait depuis le début Hermione dans ses bras qui était tétanisée. Draco réussissait à envoyer et à se protéger des sort de plusieurs personnes. Il était plutôt doué. Un autre sort les frôla et Draco se colla au mur, se cachant des attaquants.

- Ça va ?, lui murmura-t-il, pas essoufflé du tout alors qu'elle, elle l'était.

- Ça peut aller. Qui est-ce ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais on va devoir traverser ce couloir pour se rendre chez le directeur.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit son bras l'entouré et la tenir fermement contre son corps. Il lança un sort qui fit sauter deux des personnes présentes. Il eut le temps de voir trois personnes habillées en noir en passant. Il murmura quelque chose et une lumière bleu vint les entouré. Sans se lâcher, ils courèrent jusqu''à la gargouille du directeur, non sans recevoir des sorts de derrière. Bizarrement, aucun sort ne les touchaient. "Surement le sort de Draco", pensa Hermione. Draco murmura quelque chose et la gargouille fit apparaître les escaliers. Ils n'entendaient plus les aggresseurs. Ils frappèrent à la porte du directeur qui les fit entrer.

- Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à cette heure-ci ?, demanda le directeur qui avait remarqué le bras possessif entouré autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui ne protestait même pas.

- C'est grave, professeur. On s'est fait attaqué., lui dit Hermione.

- Attaqué ? Et par qui ?, demanda le directeur, surpris.

- Je n'ai vu que trois personnes habillées entièrement en noir mais ils étaient plus nombreux. Je nous ai protéger et j'ai réussit à en toucher quelques uns., expliqua Draco. Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi des personnes dans le château ont essayer de nous tuer, en particulier Hermione qui était visée ?, demanda le blond, visiblement très énervé.

- Je l'ignore. Je vais prévenir les professeurs pour qu'ils mènent leur enquête.

- Pensez-vous que... pensez-vous que cela à un lien avec les lettres de menaces ?, demanda faiblement Hermione en baissant les yeux.

- Seul le temps nous le dira. Ah, Rémus !, dit le directeur en voyant arriver Lupin.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans vos dortoirs ?, demanda suspicieusement le professeur.

- Ils se sont fait attaqués, Rémus. Se serait, selon eux , Miss Granger qui était visée.

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil et ses yeux tomba sur le bras qui serrait très fort Hermione contre Draco. Cette dernière ne s'en souciait pas vraiment et avait même mit une main sur le torse du blond. Elle semblait perdue dans ses réflexions.

- Cela explique les bruits de lutte que j'ai entendu., dit pensivement le professeur.

- Nous aurons une réunion d'urgence, demain., déclara le directeur. S'il-vous-plaît, Rémus, raccompagnez ces élèves dans leur salle commune respective.

Sans se séparer, les deux élèves suivirent le professeur. Ce dernier marchait en retrait, laissant les deux jeunes adultes seuls. Draco caressait distraitement la main d'Hermione et avait sa tête posé sur la sienne, respirant calmement la douce odeur de ses cheveux.

Rémus comprenait parfaitement la réaction du blond et c'est pourquoi il décida de s'isoler un peu plus loin pour donner un semblant d'intimité aux jeunes. Il pouvait, malgré tout, entendre leur conversation.

- Ça va aller ?, demanda le jeune Malefoy.

- Je suis juste... choquée, j'ai faillit mourir et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir protéger comme cela, tu as été... incroyable.

Le blond lui sourit puis lui caressa la joue. Il l'embrassa longuement sur le sommet de son crane avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il attendit qu'elle soit bien à l'intérieur de sa salle commune pour suivre le loup qui l'attendait plus bas.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle., lui dit doucement le professeur, au détour d'un couloir.

Draco le regarda avec interrogation et le loup eut un petit rire.

- Je sais tout, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je l'ai... sentit.

- Arrêtez vos jeux de mots, je sais que vous êtes un... loup-garou. Vous m'avez sentit grâce à votre odorat.

- C'est exact. Mais je sais qu'avec vous, mon secret sera bien cacher. Et vice-versa...

Le blond acquiesça et ils continuèrent leur route en discutant. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il fut surpris de voir Blaise assit sur son lit qui l'attendait.

- Tu m'honores enfin de ta présence. Je ne demanderai pas avec qui tu étais mais où ?

Draco lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire, ce qui fit décroché la mâchoire de Blaise. Des attaques dans l'école ? C'était du nouveau. Un silence s'installa où seul les va-et-viens du jeune Malefoy le brisait.

- C'est bon. Va la voir.

o0O0o0O0o

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se dirigea vers ses amis et déclara d'une voix ferme et sans appel :

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

Il la regarda, surpris, puis se leva. Ils se dirigèrent dans le hall où ils s'installèrent dans un coin.

- Hier soir, alors que je suis sortie prendre un peu l'air, je me suis fait attaquée.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama fortement Harry.

- Chuuuuuuuut !

- Quoi ?, chuchota-t-il cette fois-ci.

- Des personnes habillées entièrement de noir me visaient ! Et je serai morte en cette instant même si...

- Si quoi, Hermione ?

- Si Draco n'était pas là.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama à nouveau Harry.

- La discrétion et toi, ça fait deux !, s'exaspéra Hermione.

- Que faisait ce... ce Serpentard avec toi ?

- Je l'ai croisé. On sait expliquer et j'ai accepter ses excuses. Et la minutes d'après, il me sauve et me protège des sorts.

Harry ne dit rien mais contracta sa mâchoire et serra ses poings tandis qu'elle disait :

- Il a vraiment été incroyable ! Plusieurs silhouette étaient là et il arrivait à nous protéger et à lancer des sorts ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça !

- Et toi ? Tu en as touché ?

- Et bien... Il ne voulait pas me lâcher, il me gardait dans ses bras pour me protéger je n'ai donc pas pu bouger..., dit honteusement Hermione.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et demanda qui cela pouvait-il être, à son avis.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Harry. J'ignore qui m'en veut au point de me tuer !

- A vrai dire, je dirai plus de la moitié des filles de l'école., rit Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère. L'essentiel, c'est que tu ailles bien.

Dans un réflexe, il allait la prendre dans ses bras. Mais...

- Tu vas bien ?

Hermione et Harry sursautèrent. C'était Draco. Harry porta une main à son cœur tandis que Hermione reprenait ses esprits.

- Je... J'irai mieux si tu arrêtais de me surprendre comme ça !, rit Hermione.

- Comment t'as fait ?, lui demanda Harry, visiblement surpris.

- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

- Comment es-tu arrivé comme cela ? On ne t'as pas vu venir ni même entendu.

- La discrétion est un de mes points forts. Pas comme toi, en tout cas.

Harry allait répliquer mais se ravisa. Le Serpentard le taquinait juste, il avait dû tout entendre. Alors il était ici depuis quand ? Harry fit une grimace et dit faiblement un mot qui avait beaucoup de mal à sortir :

- Merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour avoir sauver Hermione, hier soir. C'est ma presque sœur et vivre sans elle... c'est impossible.

- Je t'en prit., sourit le Serpentard.

0oO0O0oO0OoO0Oo0

La semaine se passa sans encombre, Hermione passait encore beaucoup de temps avec le Serpentad, oubliant quelques fois ses autres amis. Draco était sur un petit nuage et il semblerait que peu de garçons osaient encore s'approcher de la jolie Gryffondor. Il avait toujours ce sentiments de jalousie envers les amis de cette dernière mais cela se calmait. Les deux seuls qui étaient vraiment dans la ligne de mir de Draco étaient Nott et Hewett. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, Hermione allait avec ce dernier à Pré-Au-Lard.

Justement, à ce moment même, Hermione et Josh sortirent d'une boutique. La brune en avait _vraiment_ marre de lui. Il ne faisait que parler. Bien que les conversations soient souvent intéressante, parler à longueur de temps comme lui était vraiment lassant. Elle tourna la tête et vit Draco, vers la boutique de Fleury&Boots, qui la regardait. Pourquoi ce garçon la regardait-il toujours ainsi ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il la regardait... tout le temps. Avec lui, elle s'entendait parfaitement bien. Ils ne parlaient ni trop, ni pas assez, elle ne le trouvait pas collant, bien qu'ils soient toujours ensemble. Elle avait même l'impression _qu'elle_ le collait un peu trop. "Merlin ! C'est ça, il doit en avoir marre de moi, c'est sûr ! Il doit même être ravi que je sois avec cette machine à parler. Quand est-ce qu'il n'aura plus de salive ?".

- Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

Elle se retourna vers Josh et lui sourit.

- Non. Euh, enfin... Je pensais qu'il fallait que j'aille chez Fleury&Boots.

- Parfait ! Allons-y ! Je dois m'acheter le livre dont je t'ai parler tout à l'heure, celui traitant sur les...

Hermione fit une grimace et se dirigea vers la boutique, faignant écouté son homologue. Elle ne continua même pas de l'écouter, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque, coin tranquille et éloigné, et souffla. Elle se tourna et sursauta quand elle vit Draco.

- Désolé. Vraiment., murmura-t-il, amusé.

- Ce n'est pas drôle., dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui prouvait le contraire. J'étais pourtant sûre d'être seule...

- J'étais juste ici, tu ne m'as pas vu. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ton... compagnon de journée ?

- Compagnon de journée ? C'est un moulin à parole, il ne s'arrête jamais !, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Il rit devant son air de martyr et elle souffla. Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pointa du doigt le garçon au loin.

- Regarde par toi même ! Il parle tout seul avec son livre sur je-ne-sais-quoi, ne remarquant même pas que je suis partie.

Elle tourna son visage et remarqua à présent la proximité de son visage vers celui de Draco. Elle avait le don pour finir à dix centimètres de son visage ! Il la regardait intensément, comme d'habitude, et elle redescendit sur ses pieds. Elle se recula, troublée, et s'excusa. Il lui sourit et n'ajouta rien. Elle se dirigea alors vers une étagère et prit un livre au hasard. Un livre moldu. _Orgueil et préjugé_. Elle l'a déjà lu. Elle l'a même adoré.

- C'est un très bon livre., lui dit alors Draco de derrière elle, preuve qu'il lisait par dessus son épaule.

- Tu... tu l'as déjà lu ? Mais c'est un livre moldu., dit-elle en se retournant.

- Ça n'empêche pas que la littérature moldue est magnifique, voire même meilleure, que sorcière.

- C'est exactement ce que je pense !, lui confie Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Elle se plongea à nouveau dans les iris grises du blond. Grises comme le ciel en hiver. L'hiver, sa saison préférée. Il fit glisser sa main pour prendre le livre mais elle resta sur le poignet de la jeune femme. Il caressa du pouce le dos de sa main. Elle ferma ses yeux à se contact électrisant et le sentit qu'il se rapprochait doucement d'elle. Elle sentit son souffle sur son visage. Il s'était arrêté à quelques millimètres pour lui laisser de temps de refuser le baiser, si elle ne le voulait pas. Il sentait tout son corps s'enflammer, cette proximité délicieuse et tentante. Il pouvait déjà sentir les lèvres douces et charnues de la préfète sur les siennes. Elle allait franchir ses derniers millimètres restant lorsqu'une voix remplie d'amertume les coupèrent.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es partie.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai tout simplement adoré écrire ce chapitre !<strong>

**Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ignore (:**

**Qui veut rejoindre le club du TAJ (Tabasser cet Abruti de Josh) ?  
><strong>

**Toutes armes sont permises.**

**Prochain chapitre où il y aura aussi de l'action. On plonge dans un nouveau problème !**

**Et vous reverrez de vieilles têtes que vous pensiez disparues...  
><strong>

**La suite dans cinq jours ou quinze review.**

**A la prochaine !  
><strong>


	11. 10 : Sentiments et disparitions

**Cher membre du TAJ, je sens que vous allez être fier d'Hermione !**

**Wouah, environ cinquante Review en un peu plus d'une journée, vous me vendez du rêve !**

**_Petit message à tous_, surtout à EllFoy, je ne fais pas de chantage ou quoi que se soit en ce qui concerne les Review. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de les poster. Je juge juste qu'à quinze review, vous méritez amplement la suite rapidement tant que j'ai de l'avance. Si je n'ai pas les review, ce n'est pas grave, quoi qu'il arrive vous aurez la suite dans cinq jours au pire.**

**Voilà.**

**Bonne Lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sentiments et disparitions<strong>

Draco émit un grognement de frustration. Pourquoi venait-il de tout gâcher ? Il prit beaucoup sur lui même pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Maintenant, les deux protagonistes avaient la tête tourner vers le Serdaigle. Draco avait toujours ses bras qui tenaient Hermione prisonnière contre l'étagère. Et elle semblait gênée de s'être fait prendre ainsi. Très gênée. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle ouvrit la bouche à nouveau et dit :

- Josh, je... Euh...

- C'est bon, Hermione. J'ai compris. Tu préférais être avec le, comment c'est déjà ? Ah, oui : "Prince des Serpentards". Et bien soit, reste avec lui. Je pensais juste que tu n'étais pas comme l'une de ses groupies qui lui baisent les pieds. Et bien, j'avais tord... Tu es aussi minables que ces filles que tu méprises.

- Je t'interdis de parler d'Hermione comme cela !, dit Draco d'un ton menaçant tout en s'avançant.

- Draco, non !, lui dit Hermione en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras du blond, ce qui le fit se calmer un peu. Soit, je le suis. Et alors ? Je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux pensé, _Hewett_. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre alors va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre mais fiche nous la paix !

Elle avait accentué son nom de famille et avait parler d'un ton méprisant. Draco la regarda, mi-surpris mi-fier d'elle et Josh ouvrit grand ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce ton si... Serpentard de la bouche de la jolie Gryffondor et cela le surprenait grandement. Il partit après un dernier regard pour la brunette qui arborait un sourire fier. Elle se retourna vers Draco qui la regardait toujours aussi ébahit et il s'exclama :

- Ce n'était pas vraiment méchant mais venant de toi... Ça l'était !

Hermione rit et décida de passer le reste de la journée avec le blond avec qui elle s'entendait toujours aussi bien. Elle se sentait vraiment elle-même à ses côtés et appréciait vraiment sa compagnie. L'appréciait même trop. A la fin, ils se rendirent chez Rosemerta pour boire quelque chose.

- Je t'invite., lui dit Draco avec un sourire. Qu'est ce que tu veux boire ?

- Une bière-au-beurre. Merci Draco mais ce n'est pas la peine.

- J'insiste, Hermione. Je ne serais pas très content si tu refusais.

- C'est bon, d'accord., céda Hermione avec un grand sourire qui se fana lorsqu'elle plongea dans ses pensées.

Elle avait l'impression de trop rester avec lui. Pas que ça l'en déplaise, loin de là, mais... Elle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Elle sentait qu'elle le collait un peu trop et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle le laisse un peu tranquille. Bien que cela la tuait rien que d'y penser, elle devait rendre moins fréquent leur temps ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme Josh. Un véritable pot de colle.

- A quoi tu penses ?, lui demanda le blond.

Les verres venaient d'arriver et elle remarqua qu'il avait prit un Whisky-pur-feu. Il but une gorgée et attendit patiemment sa réponse. Elle, ne savait pas quoi choisir entre lui dire la vérité ou lui sortir un mensonge banal et de s'en aller. Elle n'en avait aucune envie, même. Elle décida de faire confiance en son instinct et les mots sortirent tout seuls :

- Je pense que tu dois en avoir marre de moi. J'ai l'impression que... que je suis collante avec toi, de l'être plus que Josh. Et que tout ce temps passé avec moi, loin de moi l'idée de dire que je n'ai pas apprécié, te le ferait regretté plus tard.

Draco posa calmement son verre et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'avança légèrement au dessus de la table et prit les mains de la rouge et or dans les siennes.

- Écoute moi attentivement, Hermione Granger. Tu sais que je suis franc envers tout le monde. Et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. Si être avec toi me dérangeait, je te l'aurais dit et je serais loin de toi à la minute même. Je ne veux plus que tu repenses à pareil sottises. Mis à part le fait que tu... apprécie être en ma compagnie., ajouta-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui le fit fondre à la seconde même. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas lâcher ses mains, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne était une divine torture. Il entendit alors des voix qui chuchotaient et qui lui semblaient familières. C'étaient Potter, les deux Weasley et d'autres Gryffondors. Deux garçons qui étaient inséparables. Finnigan et Thomas, pensait-il. Et bien sûr, la voix insupportable de Brown et de son acolyte, Patil des Gryffondors.

- _T'as vu comment il fait avec elle ?,_ chuchota cette dernière.

- _Il n'attend qu'une seule chose, c'est la mettre dans son lit._, affirma la blonde qui avait le rouquin comme petit ami.

- _Je ne pensais pas qu'Hermione se ferait avoir si facilement. Elle le regarde comme si c'était un dieu. Et qui sera là pour la consoler lorsqu'il la jettera ? Nous, évidemment._, dit le Weasley qui fit crisper les doigts de Draco autour des mains de la préfète des Lions.

- Draco, ça va ?, lui demanda Hermione, visiblement inquiète.

- Hmm ? Oh, euh, oui, je vais très bien.

- On peut rentrer, si tu veux.

- Bonne idée. Allons-y., déclara Draco avec un sourire crispé dont Hermione ne comprit pas la signification.

Il paya et ils partirent rapidement, Hermione n'ayant pas vu ses amis au fond du bar. Dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, Draco eut un mauvais pressentiment.0 Il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et sa main frôla malencontreusement celle d'Hermione. Elle rougit en tournant la tête de l'autre côté pour qu'il ne voit pas son sourire tandis qu'il se sentait mieux, malgré ce sentiment étrange qui persistait.

oOo0oOo

- Vous n'avez pas vu Harry et Ron ?, demanda Hermione à Luna et Neville qui parlaient dans un couloir.

- Désolé, Hermione, mais la dernière fois que je les ai vu, ils étaient avec les autres au Pré-Au-Lard., lui répondit Neville.

- On peut t'aider à les chercher, si tu veux., ajouta Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus., ajouta Hermione avec un sourire crispé qui témoignait de son stress.

Les trois amis se mirent en route et cherchèrent les garçons dans tout les endroits susceptible de les trouver. Sans succès. Hermione eut donc une idée. Elle alla dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, en compagnie de Neville et Luna toujours, et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.

- Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?, demanda Neville en la suivant.

- _Accio_ "carte du Maraudeur".

Après cinq secondes, la carte arriva dans la main d'Hermione et celle-ci expliqua à ses amis :

- Avant tout, vous devez me promettre de garder cela secret. Cela va du bien de Harry et de nous tous.

- Harry est notre ami, nous ne ferions rien qui puis le nuire., lui dit Neville d'un ton ferme.

- Bien. Ceci est une carte de Poudlard créée par James Potter, le père de Harry, et ses amis. Cette carte est spéciale. Elle nous montre les positions de chaque personne qui se trouve dans Poudlard avec leur nom, bien sur. Tout Poudlard y est, même les passages secrets, excepté la Salle sur Demande.

- Mais enfin, Hermione, c'est un parchemin vierge., dit Neville qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce bout de parchemin vierge était important et avait un nom.

- C'est ça qui est le plus exceptionnel dans cette carte. Pour l'activé, il faut dire une formule spéciale. Regardez. _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_.

La carte s'illumina enfin et montra la vie du château aux trois personnes présentes. Pendant que Hermione cherchait, Neville, qui restait ébahit, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Harry l'a hérité de son père ?

- En quelques sortes. Disons que le hasard fait bien les choses.

- Je... ne comprends pas.

- C'est normal, Neville., s'amusa Hermione. En fait, Rusard la confisqué à James. Les jumeaux Weasley l'ont dérobé au concierge pour éviter les professeurs ou autres lors de leur bêtises ou lorsqu'ils prenaient un passage secret. Ils l'ont donné à Harry qui ne pouvait pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard, en troisième année, pour qu'il puisse emprunté un passage secret. Autant vous dire que cette carte nous a beaucoup servit, surtout en cinquième année.

- C'était donc grâce à ça que Harry savait par où passer ?

- Oui. Cette mégère d'Ombrage ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là..., murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

"_Le tournois des trois sorciers s'était terminé dans de macabres circonstances. Voldemort fut ramené à la vie, Cedric Diggory fut tué et Harry avait réussit à renvoyer le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa tombe. Le ministère avait jugé que Poudlard n'avait pas été assez sécurisé à cause du directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Le ministre disait que le responsable de cette école aurait du mieux vérifier sa sécurité et que beaucoup de drame aurait pu être évité. Par conséquent, Dumbledore était surveiller par le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Dolores Ombrage, sous secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre de la magie. Le ministère se mêlait donc des affaires de Poudlard pour "faire respecter la sécurité". Sous ses méthodes barbares et archaïques de punition tortionnaires, les élèves n'en pouvaient plus. Harry avait donc créé "L'Armée de Dumbledore" qui consistait à apprendre de "vrais" sorts qui n'étaient plus enseignés et de pouvoir, à un moment donné, et se révolter contre Ombrage. Malheureusement, Ombrage à réussit à trouver un prétexte pour mettre Dumbledore en faute et l'envoyer à Azkaban. Ce dernier partit en cavale tandis que le "Monstre Rose" prenait sa place en tant que directeur de Poudlard. La vie fut beaucoup plus dure pour les élèves. D'autant plus que la "brigade inquisitorial" avait été créée. Cette "brigade" était la surveillance des élèves. La présidente n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson et seuls des Serpentards y étaient. Ils avaient remarqués que quelque chose clochait sur certains élèves, malgré la pluie des nouvelles règles. Ils réussirent donc à intercepté Cho Chang, membre de l'A.D et petite amie du moment du survivant. Avec du veritaserum, l'emplacement de la Salle sur Demande fut révélée et les membres attrapés. Après une ruse d'Hermione, Harry et cette dernière se retrouvèrent dans la forêt interdite en compagnie de Ombrage. La directrice de l'école fut enlevée par des centaures et les deux amis, qui n'étaient pas malheureux d'un sous, durent aller au ministère leur dire que la vieille les avaient forcés et qu'elle fut enlevée. Suite à cela, le ministre jugea qu'Ombrage avait fait courir un trop grave danger aux élèves en les emmenant dans la forêt interdite et qu'elle était donc démunie de toutes ses fonctions. Dumbledore reprit sa place rapidement et la cinquième année se termina tranquillement..."_

- Hermione ?

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Alors, où sont-ils ?

- Nulle part., répondit Luna d'un ton mi-sérieux, mi-distrait.

OoOo0oOoO

- Les aurors sont au Pré-Au-Lard depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Qu'est ce que l'on fait ?, demanda Hermione qui avait prévenu le directeur qui s'était ensuite chargé de mené les recherches.

- Attendre, Hermione., lui répondit Neville qui prenait vraiment sur lui-même pour ne pas devenir fou.

- Les voilà !, cria l'un des nombreux aurors.

Hermione se précipita alors vers les nouveaux arrivant qui venaient un par un. Ginny fut la première, suivit de peu par Lavande et Parvati.

- Gin' ! Gin', que c'est-il passé ?

Cette dernière regarda Hermione bizarrement puis répondit d'une voix lente et lointaine :

- Nous étions aux Trois Balais. Nous t'avons vu. Ensuite, on a discuté et nous sommes sortit. Ensuite...ensuite... Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- Et toi, Lavande ?, demanda Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf.

Cette dernière secoua sa tête, de même pour Parvati. Seamus et Dean arrivèrent, suivit de Maugrey et Tonks.

- Il n'y avait que ceux-là !, s'exclama fol'oeil.

- Et Harry ? Ron ?, cria Hermione.

- Chut, tout doux ma belle., chuchota Tonks à l'oreille d'Hermione qui venait d'éclater en sanglot dans ses bras.

- Albus. Que cela peut-il bien caché ? Ces petits n'ont pu partir tout seul on-ne-sait-où !, dit Kingsley Shackelbot.

- Amenez les élèves à l'infirmerie, je ne veux pas parler en leur présence. Emmener Miss Granger avec eux.

Tonks et deux autres Aurors les emmenèrent, sous les yeux ébahit de chaque élèves qui passaient par là.

0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0

Il sentait que quelque chose de très, très, très mal allait se produire. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, on ne sait jamais si cela la concerne. Cela fait tout de même trois heures qu'ils se sont quittés. Il marcha en direction de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors lorsqu'il entendit des personnes dire que des Gryffondors de Septième année ont été emmené à l'infirmerie. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour s'y rendre et en deux secondes, il fut devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit et la seule chose qu'il vit fut Hermione pleurer dans les bras de l'imbécile de Londubat qui la serrait maladroitement dans ses bras. A son irruption, tous levèrent la tête vers lui i compris Hermione qui, dès qu'elle le vit, s'empressa d'aller dans ses bras. Dès qu'il la vit avancer, il écarta les bras et, se moquant du monde, la serra fort contre lui.

- Chuuuuuuut, ça va aller... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Mia ?, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Harry et Ron ont disparut et les autres ne se souviennent de rien. Ils sont en danger, je le sais !

- Calme-toi, calme-toi..., murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme.

Il mit son visage dans sa chevelure et sentit son parfum qui était le meilleur de tous. Il lui caressait les cheveux et la berçait dans ses bras. Il la sentie se calmer rapidement et il l'embrassa discrètement sur la joue avant de reculer et de regarder son visage baigné de larmes. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle, même en pleurant ? Il tourna la tête et vit que tout le monde suivait attentivement la scène. Il soupira puis sortit avec Hermione, pour être un peu seuls.

- Les Aurors les retrouveront, Dumbledore les retrouvera, n'importe qui pourra les retrouver mais je t'en supplie, arrête de pleurer., murmura-t-il en fermant ses yeux et en collant son front au sien.

- Mes meilleurs amis, Draco ! Ils ont disparut ! Il faut que je les retrouve !

- Surement pas ! Tu as peut-être vécu _beauuuuuucoup _de choses avec eux mais tu ne dois pas risquer ta vie pour rien.

- Ils ne sont pas là, je suis seule...

- Non, je suis avec toi et je le serais toujours, Mia...

- Mi...a ?, chuchota faiblement Hermione en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Ça ne te plaît pas ? Je peux t'appeler...

- C'est parfait. Il n'y a que toi qui m'aies appeler comme ça, dans ma vie.

- C'est parfait., sourit le blond.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et ils se sentirent coupé du monde. Seul les yeux de l'autre comptait. Draco enroula la taille d'Hermione de ses bras et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il se stoppa lorsque son nez caressez le creux du sien et ferma les yeux. Elle ferma aussi les yeux et savoura cette douce étreinte. Leur lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres. Elles se frôlèrent lorsque un toussotement les firent revenir sur Terre. Draco émit un nouveau grognement de frustration et ils tournèrent la tête. Dumbledore, accompagné de Rogue et Lupin se tenaient face à eux. Hermione devint toute rouge alors que Draco la tenait toujours fermement contre lui. Elle se demandait comment pouvait-il resté ainsi devant les professeurs sans une once ce gêne.

- Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai à parler avec vous .,dit le directeur d'un air grave en s'adressant à Draco

- Hermione peut-elle venir ?, demanda Draco en la maintenant contre lui.

- Hélas, non. C'est privé., leur dit Lupin.

Draco se tourna vers Hermione et lui donna un long baiser sur le front avant de la laisser difficilement. Hermione soupira et mit ses bras autour d'elle. Elle était bien dans les bras de Draco. Elle avait l'impression que c'est là que devait être sa place.

- Miss Granger ?, demanda une voix d'homme derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et vit deux aurors.

- Oui, qu'il y a-t-il ?, demanda Hermione, anxieuse.

- Dumbledore nous a chargé de vous emmené avec nous au Pré-Au-Lard où d'autres aurors vous attendent.

- P-Pourquoi faire ?, balbutia Hermione qui se demandait pourquoi des aurors voulaient la voir.

- Vous êtes très proches de Messieurs Weasley et Potter donc cela doit surement les concerné., dit le second auror.

Hermione suivit donc les deux aurors jusqu'au Pré-Au-Lard. Elle était tellement stressée ! Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas être rester avec eux ou bien d'avoir repérer leur disparition plus tôt. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais si il mourrait.

Ils étaient arrivés au Pré-Au-Lard mais personne n'étais là. Il commençait à faire sombre, la nuit allait tomber. Elle se retourna vers les Aurors qui s'étaient arrêtés et qui regardaient autour d'eux.

- Où sont-ils ?, demanda Hermione.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder..., dit l'un d'eux avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione regarda les deux aurors qui la regardaient avec un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Elle recula d'un pas et posa sa main sur sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche et murmura d'une voix ferme :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu le verras en temps et en heure.

En une seconde, Hermione se mit à courir et sortit sa baguette. Soudain, des tourbillons noirs arrivèrent autour d'elle et l'encerclèrent. Sa baguette vola plus loin. Elle se retourna et vit une femme. Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter ?, dit-elle en crachant le nom de Harry, partant ensuite dans un fou rire hystérique.

- Tu vas bien nous servir, petite impure., dit alors Fenrir Greyback. Allons-y !

Elle sentit quelque chose la prendre et être jetée sur un sol dur et froid. Elle entendit ensuite le rire strident de Bellatrix et une voix lui crier :

- On se retrouvera bien vite, Sang-de-bourbe !

Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un cachot. Elle soupira et frappa le sol du pied tout en se demandant comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir de la sorte.

Elle tournait en rond et ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle. Cette personne l'attrapa par derrière et l'empêcha de crier en mettant sa main sur la bouche. Elle se débattit et sentit que la personne la lâchait. Elle se retourna d'un bond et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la personne en face d'elle.

- Ron !, cria-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Lui et le prochain chapitre sont, pour le moment, les chapitres les plus sombres de l'histoire.<strong>

**Ravis de retrouver nos chers mangemorts ? Mais que veulent-ils ?**

**Réponse au prochain chapitre.**

**Rien ne change. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de mettre les Review, vous pouvez attendre les cinq jours, ce n'est pas important.**

**A la prochaine.**


	12. 11 : Première Bataille

**Salut à tous ! 24 heures pour récolter quinze review, franchement, vous gérez grave ! Je vous lis toujours avec le sourire et cela fait plaisirs de voir que l'on écrit pas pour rien ! Je vous aime !**

**_Dédicace à **Krysta**l St Jones qui a posté la centième review._  
><strong>

**Bon, le chapitre a un titre assez explicite alors je ne vous retient pas.**

**Bonne Lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : première bataille<strong>

_Elle tournait en rond et ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle. Cette personne l'attrapa par derrière et l'empêcha de crier en mettant sa main sur la bouche. Elle se débattit et sentit que la personne la lâchait. Elle se retourna d'un bond et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la personne en face d'elle._

_- Ron !, cria-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras._

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda Ron en la regardant.

- Je suis juste venue te faire un petit coucou dans ce charmant endroit., ironisa Hermione. Mais je me suis fait enlevé, abrutis ! Tout comme toi et... Où est Harry ?

- Je l'ignore. Ils m'ont directement envoyé ici et ils l'ont gardé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont fa...

- Allez les amoureux !, cria la voix nasillarde de Bellatrix en entrant. Un ami à vous sera ravi de vous voir.

Puis elle éclata dans un rire sinistre tandis que deux personnes les faisaient montés grâce à un sort de lévitation. Une fois sortit de l'endroit sinistre, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient dans une maison qui respirait le luxe mais qui était froide et austère. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce qu'ils jugèrent être la salle de recéption et virent Harry attaché contre un mur par les poignets. Dès qu'il vit ses amis il se secoua de toutes ses forces en criant "Ron, Hermione ! Non !"

- Voyons , _Potter_ ! C'est de ta faute si nos invités sont traités ainsi. Coopère et ils seront libérés.

- Où sommes-nous ?, cria Ron en essayant de se débattre, ce qui lui valut un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire.

- Vous êtes au Manoir Malefoy. C'est grand et luxueux. Génial pour... les tortures., leur dit Bellatrix sur un faux ton sérieux.

Les trois adolescents se figèrent lors de l'évocation du nom. Ces personnes, comme ils avaient si bien deviné, étaient des mangemorts. Il ne manquait plus que Draco en soit un ! Macnair s'approcha alors de Harry et lui demanda :

- Alors, petit Potter, on accepte toujous pas de donner son sang ?

- Jamais !, hurla Harry.

- Je n'attendais plus que ça !, dit d'un air impatient La Lestrange.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Ron et lui envoya un _Endoloris_. Il s'écroula au sol en un hurlement et s'agitait.

- Ron !, cria Hermione en se débattant, ce qui lui valut une gifle magistrale de la part du Mangemort qui la tenait, lui griffant au passage la joue.

- Bon. Nous n'allons pas y passer tout notre temps. Ce sera au tour de la Sang-de-Bourbe si tu ne donnes pas ton sang.

Harry regarda Hermione et semblait être dans une lutte intérieur. Hermione ne comprenait rien, d'autant plus que la baffe l'avait un peu sonné.

- Ne gagne pas du temps, Potter !, hurla Bellatrix en arrêtant enfin la torture à Ron.

Elle allait jeter le sort à Hermione quand la porte s'ouvrit et que tous se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Lucius !, s'écria la folle furieuse en baissant sa baguette. J'allais justement t'appeler. Tout est prêt. Seulement, Potter ne veut pas donner son... précieux sang alors nous essayons de le convaincre à notre... façon !

Puis elle partit dans un rire fou. Lucius regarda Harry et Ron, qui était inconscient sous le coup du doloris, avec mépris avant de tourner son regard vers Hermione. L'étonnement, la peur et l'inquiétude apparurent sur ses traits pendant une demi-seconde. "Oh, non ! Pas elle ! Tout mes pas elle ! On est mal barré, je le sens...". Il afficha son masque froid et se rapprocha.

- Potter, voyons ! Ne nous fait pas faire de bêtise et accepte de verser quelques gouttes de ton sang, cela va du bien de tes... "amis"., dit le Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse.

- Ne m'oblige pas à tué ta petite-amie au sang impure, bien que j'en ai très envie., ajouta Bellatrix, visiblement amusée.

Harry semblait encore plus réfléchir et si il avait pu disparaître à ce moment même, il l'aurait volontiers fait. Non, il était un courageux Gryffondor qui faisait face à tout ses problèmes, quels qu'ils soient.

- Très bien. _Ava..._

- Non !, la coupa Harry en hurlant. Ne la tuez pas ! Je... je vais le faire, je vais vous donner ce que vous voulez, à savoir, mon sang.

Soudain, la dague qui était posée depuis le début sur une table en face d'Harry se mit à luminée.

- Harry !, lui cria Hermione. Pourquoi veulent-ils ton sang ?

- Petite insolente., murmura alors Bellatrix en s'avançant dangereusement vers elle.

Elle lui tira sa tête en arrière par ses cheveux, ce qui valut un cri de douleur de la part de la Gryffondor. Elle regarda la rouge et or droit dans les yeux tandis que celle-ci soutint son regard avec une once d'insolence dans les yeux. Bella eut un rire amer tandis qu'elle prononça :

- Tu es aussi minable qu'un Gryffondor ne peut l'être, misérable sang-de-bourbe.

- Je préfère être ce que je suis que ce que vous êtes : de pauvres mangemorts abrutis !

La mangemorte perdit de son sourire et resserra sa prise sur les cheveux d'Hermione.

- Dixit la petite peste qui va mourir dans une minute par la main du Seigneur des ténèbres. Oh, tu ne le savais pas ? Grâce à Nagini et au sang de Potter, notre maître reviendra à la vie.

- C'est en quelques sortes le même rituel qu'au cimetière... conclut Harry sombrement.

- Oui, c'est bien petit Potter ! s'exclama Macnair qui avait brandit la lame devant lui. Ça va faire mal.

Il détacha alors légèrement le poignet de Harry un gros bruis de fracas dans le hall le stoppa dans son élan.

o0O0o0O0o

- Des mangemorts ?

- Oui, . Ils cherchent à tout prix à un moyen quelconque de pouvoir faire revenir leur maître et de tuer Harry. Peut être ont-ils décidé de se venger...

- Et pourquoi Weasley a aussi été prit ?

- Nous l'ignorons. Il faut à tout prix réussir à trouver le lieu de leur rencontre., dit alors Lupin.

- Cela sera difficile. Allons chercher les meilleurs aurors. Quand à vous, ... vous pouvez aller retrouver Miss Granger.

Draco lui fit un léger sourire et sortit rapidement du bureau du directeur. Il alla à l'infirmerie et entra. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione ici. Il sortit alors et parcourut les couloirs aux alentours. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherches intensives, il s'arrêta et huma l'air. Étrange. Très étrange. Trop étrange. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du directeur mais une petite voix l'arrêta en chemin.

- Euh... Monsieur ?

Il se retourna et vit une petite gryffondor aux yeux violet et à la chevelure rouge écarlate. Il se souvint avoir déjà vu Hermione parler à cette petite. Avec tout le tact qu'un Malefoy pouvait posséder, il demanda :

- Aurais-tu vu Hermione en cette dernière demi-heure ?

- Euh... Oui, je l'ai vu... partir avec deux hommes habillés bizarrement et qui, depuis un bon moment, font le tour du château.

- Elle est partie avec deux Aurors ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

- Je l'ignore. Elle sortait du château, à ce moment là.

- Merci, petite !, cria Draco en partant en courant jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Il prononça le mot de passe qu'il avait entendu dire par Rogue plus tôt et monta les escaliers quatre par quatre. Arrivé en haut, le Serpentard ne prit même pas la peine de toquer qu'il entra en trombe.

- Hermione a disparu !

Toutes les têtes présentes ici se tournèrent vers lui avec des mines choquées.

- Hermione à quittée le château avec deux aurors, selon un témoin., répéta Draco.

- Mais tout les aurors sont présents dans le château, personne n'a eut la mission d'emmener Hermione quelque part., dit alors une femme au cheveux fluo qui avait, plus tôt, prit Hermione dans ses bras.

- Et ben alors qui étaient ces deux hommes ?, cria Draco.

Tous se regardèrent avec le même air apeuré. Des mangemorts avaient réussit à s'infiltrer à travers les aurors.

- Pourquoi feraient-il une chose pareille ?, demanda un homme inconnu.

- C'est simple ! cria Fol'oeil en s'avançant. Ce coup avait dû être prévu depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas pour rien que seul le trio d'or à été enlevé et que les autres relâchés. Ils voulaient ces trois là et personnes d'autre !

Un long silence s'installa. Le serpentard était tout blanc mais voyait rouge. Il allait tué les kidnappeurs de la brune, il en était certain.

- Nous devons à tout prix nous dépêcher.

Les recherches recommencèrent activement tandis que Draco se sentait tourné en rond et que le stress semblait le tuer à petit feu. Il sortit alors du château et décida d'aller voir du côté Pré-Au-Lard. Avant de partir, le directeur lui avait alors dit qu'il devait se servir de son don pour pouvoir y voir plus claire. Il marchait, suivait son instinct qui l'amenait au milieu de la rue. Il regarda autour de lui et quelque chose attira ses yeux. C'était long, fin et noir. Une baguette. Il alla la ramassé et la regarda attentivement. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. C'était la baguette d'Hermione. Plus aucun doute planait, si Hermione c'est faite désarmée, c'est qu'elle a un problème. Il fallait la trouver, à présent ! Il frappa son pied contre un caillou et tourna en rond. Il savait que son père avait déjà eut des contacts avec des personnes louches, avant. Sa tante était louche. Même son parrain avait l'air louche. Il avait réussit à apprendre en écoutant au porte que ses personnes servaient le mage noir et il doutait que son père faisait partit de ces personnes. Son père serait peut-être au courant d'une réunion de mangemort où "l'Elu" était capturé ainsi que ses meilleurs amis.

Si il allait dire son hypothèse aux aurors, son père n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir indemne. Mais cela dépendait de la vie d'Hermione alors il se dirigea rapidement vers le château pour montrer sa trouvaille et expliquer son raisonnement à Dumbledore.

Une fois cela fait, le directeur sembla réfléchir puis demanda d'une voix lente :

- Pouvez-vous connaître le lieu de leur rendez-vous ?

- Mais enfin, professeur ! J'y serais déjà !

- Avez-vous des suggestions de lieu ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais fait attention à toutes ces personnes, père ne voulait jamais que je reste trop avec eux, étant donné mon... changement.

Draco réfléchit puis quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête.

- Bien sûr ! Il ne voulait pas que je me mêle à eux alors je restais dans mes appartements ! _Très_ souvent. Donc le lieu où ils se rassemblaient le plus n'était autre que chez moi ! Ils ne peuvent être que là-bas !

- Pas si vite, Mr, Malefoy ! Nous devons prévenir les aurors et y être nombreux.

En dix minutes, tout les aurors furent prêts à partir et ils transplanèrent en douceur devant les grilles du grands manoirs. Draco était venu, étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passé l'entrée sans un Malefoy. Ils lancèrent un sort d'insonorisation à la maison et Draco frappa à la porte tandis que les aurors se tenaient en retrait. Un elfe ouvrit et s'inclina devant son maître.

- Pas maintenant, Shoulky, je dois y aller. Est-ce que... Où est père ?

- Maître est dans le grand salon. Shoulky doit-il prévenir maître que...

- Non., le coupa Draco. Retourne au travail, je rentre avec quelques... amis.

L'elfe partit et Draco fit signe aux aurors d'entrer. Ils se préparèrent face à la grande porte fermée qui séparait le hall de la grande salle de réception. Draco resta en retrait et attendit. Après le signal d'un auror, tous lancèrent un sort et la porte éclata en morceaux dans un gros bruit. Tout les mangemorts se retournèrent et virent entrer les aurors. Draco entra et se qu'il vit le glaça d'horreur. Sa propre tante s'éloigner du champs de bataille en tirant Hermione par les cheveux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se retrouva en un clin d'oeil derrière sa tante qui sursauta en voyant se dernier. Elle rit puis lui montra Hermione en la secouant fortement :

- T'as vu ce que j'ai là ? Une sang-de-bourbe miteuse et crasseuse !

Hermione gémit et essayait d'échapper à la prise de la mangemorte sur ses cheveux. Le blond put voir une griffure barrée la joue de la gryffondor et ça en fut trop pour lui. Il prit sa tante par le cou et serra sa prise tout en la soulevant comme si elle possédait le poids d'une plume. Dans ses yeux brûlait une lueur bestiale et de haine comme il n'en avait jamais eu.

Même contre les personnes qui les avaient attaqués à Poudlard il n'avait pas sentit autant de haine. Il allait la tuer. Il sentait qu'il allait tuer sa propre tante. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la tempe de Bellatrix qui rit lorsqu'elle vit cela :

- Et bien, tu vas me tuer pour _ça _? Ce déchet de la nature ?, dit-elle avec difficulté.

Draco resserra sa prise et enfonça plus fort sa baguette contre la temps de la folle.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer..., dit-il avec hargne.

- Tu es tombé bien bas. Je ne pensais pas cela de toi. T'amouracher d'une...

- Redis-le et se sera tes dernières paroles., murmura-t-il en la secouant.

Hermione, qui assistait à la scène ne reconnaissait pas Draco. Il semblait si... différent. Il semblait être sur le point de la tuer, aussi. Ses yeux étaient sombres et effrayant. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il se raidit à se contact.

- Dray, s'il-te-plait, elle n'en vaut pas la peine...

"Dray". Il sentit son bras légèrement trembler sous cette appellation. C'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait ainsi. Il regarda sa tante qui essayait de se dégager mais qui ne perdait pas son sourire narquois. Une nouvelle explosion retentit et Bellatrix en profita pour se dégager et transplaner, ainsi que tout les autres mangemorts.

Il y avait eut des morts dans les deux côtés et avant de transplaner, un mangemort avait profité de l'émeute pour prendre le bras de Harry et de le coupé avec la dague qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. Tout le monde se regarda alors, hébété, puis ils réagirent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers les deux blessés. Draco se tourna vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort dans ses bras et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux bouclés et emmêlés. Elle serra sa prise autour de son cou, plaçant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Mia, j'ai eu si peur..., lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner.

Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras fort et tendre. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé sa vrai place. Il lui caressait le dos et elle sentait son souffle dans son cou. Elle caressait les cheveux si doux du blond qu'elle aurait aimé resté à les toucher pour toujours. Elle se demandait encore aujourd'hui comment un lieu si fort pouvait les unir. Pourquoi se sentait-elle entière seulement dans ses bras ? Pourquoi avait-elle entièrement confiance en lui ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle plus proche de lui qu'avec Harry et Ron ?

- J'aurais aimé que tu vienne à la maison dans d'autres circonstances., murmura-t-il.

Elle le sentit sourire contre elle et en fit de même.

- Dray..., chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Il n'y a que toi qui m'aies appeler comme ça, dans ma vie., lui dit-il avec amusement, reprenant les propres paroles de la fille.

- C'est parfait., rit-elle.

Il éloigna son visage d'elle, tout en la gardant serré dans ses bras et regarda la cicatrice qui barrait la joue de la jolie brune. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, ce qui la fit frissonner. Il lui donna un léger baiser sur sa blessure et se recula pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle était troublée. Il approcha alors son visage du sien et plaça ses main sur sa nuque. De ses pouces, il caressa les traits de la mâchoire de la gryffondor qui ferma les yeux sous ce contact. Il allait continuer de s'approcher d'elle quand la grosse voix de Maugrey s'éleva :

- Allez tout le monde, il est temps de décampé !

Draco eut un petit rire et pensa qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'embrasser tranquillement. Il éloigna son visage tout en gardant Hermione contre lui et suivit les personnes présentes. Harry et Ron avaient dû être emmenés. Dans le grand Hall, Maugrey intercepta Draco.

- Pour les dégâts de la maison...

- Mère se chargera de mettre les elfes de maisons dessus, ne vous en faites pas.

- Au fait, où est-elle ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais elle n'était surement pas avec eux.

- On ne peut pas en dire autant de votre père..., marmonna l'auror avant de partir.

Draco soupira et son regard se perdit dans le vide tandis qu'il caressait machinalement les cheveux d'Hermione. Il savait qu'elle le regardait et il s'en réjouit. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et il la vit rougir et baisser sa tête. Il sourit en la voyant ainsi, adorable, puis il lui embrassa le haut de la tête. Ils continuèrent de suivre tout le monde et, une fois dehors, Draco dû transplaner avec son parrain tandis que la lionne transplana avec Tonks. Une fois arrivée, Draco lâcha rapidement le professeur pour reprendre Hermione et plaça instinctivement sa main autour de la taille de la fille, sous l'oeil amusé du professeur de DFCM. Les deux se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie où reposait Harry et Ron qui étaient guéris mais qui dormaient, ainsi que ses autres amis qui se reposaient. Hermione se dirigea vers ses amis mes le blond la retint contre lui et lui dit :

- Tu vas te faire guérir ta joue, d'abord.

- Ce n'est rien, je ne vais pas...

- Maintenant., dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Pomfresh qui appliqua une pommade sur la joue de la Gryffondor. En dix seconde, la pommade pénétra dans la peau et la joue était à nouveau toute douce et sans égratignure. Draco sourit et la lui embrassa. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit du survivant et Hermione murmura :

- Oh, Harry... Ça n'a jamais été terminé... Tout ne fait que commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu plus et Bellatrix aurait été tuée !<strong>

**Pauvre Drakichou, quand même.**

**A vous de donnez vos critiques ou vos commentaires en postant une review.**

**A la prochaine.**


	13. 12 : Mauvaises Nouvelles Et Tendresse

**Salut la compagnie !**

**J'étais en vacances (et oui, même les auteurs on le droit de se détendre) et cela m'a fait un bien fou !**

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre tant attendu.**

**Je remercie d'ailleurs tout le monde pour vos review, ça fait plaisir d'en voir autant après**

**un retour à la maison !**

**PS : J'en connais plus d'une qui vont adorés la fin ;)**

**Bonne Lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Mauvaises nouvelles et tendresse<strong>

Le sang de l'Elu donné volontairement. Celui de quatre des plus fidèles. Et la représentation du Seigneur des ténèbres à travers Nagini.

Tout était prêt. Dans le même cimetière que sa première renaissance. Il faisait nuit et ils avaient attendu la pleine lune. Un mangemort s'avança vers le chaudron qui prônait au centre et déposa tout les ingrédients. Nagini tomba dans le bain bouillant en un cri animal. Ce dernier ressortit aussitôt et se tortillait dans tout les sens. Le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir du tout. Une forme humaine prenait forme à travers le serpent. Cette forme humaine grossissait à travers le serpent qui était sur le point d'exploser. Un bras sortit de la peau du serpent, puis un autre. Les deux mains tirèrent sur la peau du reptile pour faire passer le reste de son corps. La silhouette ressortit enfin et une cape vint la recouvrir. Deux yeux rouge perçant apparurent et se posèrent sur la dépouille du serpent. Il releva le visage et regarda l'assemblée en face de lui qui s'était inclinée. La silhouette écarta alors les bras et déclara :

- Comme je suis heureux d'être de retour parmi vous, mes fidèles.

oO0Oo

Cela faisait à présent quatre jours qu'ils étaient revenus et les cours avaient repris normalement. Hermione avait eut l'autorisation de rester à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur Harry qui était toujours endormi. Ron était partit le lendemain de son entrée, soit le dimanche, et venait après les cours. Draco avait eut l'autorisation spéciale du directeur pour aussi rester. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il pouvait rester mais surtout pourquoi il restait toujours avec Hermione. Cette dernière était toujours sur le canapé aux côtés de Harry, dans les bras de Draco. Ce dernier ne voulait plus la lâcher, il avait eu une trop grosse frayeur le samedi. Il était tard et Hermione c'était endormit dans les bras du blond. Ce dernier caressait d'un geste doux la joue de la belle endormie en regardant dans le vide. Un bruit le fit revenir sur Terre. C'était Harry. Il avait gémit. Hermione semblait l'avoir entendu car elle releva la tête et se rapprocha du lit. Harry commençait à être secouer de spasmes et à gémir de plus en plus, il transpirait aussi.

- Harry !

Ce dernier continuait de gémir, il essayait de s'échapper d'une emprise et serrait les draps dans ses poings, ce qui les froissaient. Draco éloigna légèrement Hermione du lit et regarda le Survivant souffrir, impuissant. Son regard se leva sur la fenêtre et vit la pleine lune. Étrange.

Alertée par les bruits, l'infirmière arriva et fit reculer les deux élèves.

- Harry !, cria à nouveau Hermione.

Il se leva soudainement et regarda autour de lui. Il respirait bruyamment et semblait reprendre son souffle. Le directeur, prévenu par Pomfresh, arriva et se posta devant Harry. Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux et souffla :

- Il est revenu...

- Pompom, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plaît.

L'infirmière acquiesça et quitta la pièce. En un claquement de doigts, le directeur ferma les rideaux autour du lit et insonorisa l'endroit.

- Vous pouvez rester., dit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione et Draco.

Ce dernier avait repris Hermione par sa taille et la maintenait contre lui. Harry le remarqua et les regardait.

- Harry, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Euh, oui, professeur. Je ne... je ne comprends pas..., balbutia-t-il en se tournant vers le directeur.

- J'ai réussit à détruire les cinq horcruxes. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'il en avait un autre., expliqua le directeur. Mais qu'il fallait aussi de ton sang volontairement donné. Donc...

- Donc son dernier horcruxe à été utilisé pour qu'il renaisse et il n'en a plus.

- Oui, Harry, c'est exactement ça.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, les coupa Hermione. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce qu'un horcruxe ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Harry dit en regardant dans le vide :

- Un horcruxe est une haute et puissante forme de magie noire. Il permet de... il permet de diviser l'âme, c'est le morceau d'âme d'une personne et celle-ci devient immortel tant que ces horcruxes "vivent".

- Vous voulez dire que ce fou furieux à diviser son âme en deux ?, demanda Draco, ébahit.

- Pire, il l'a divisé en six., murmura Hermione qui venait de comprendre.

- Sachez que j'ai une entière confiance en vous., leur dit le directeur. Je sais que cela ne sortira pas de cette pièce et que personne n'en connaîtra l'existence.

- Ne vous en faites pas, professeur., dit Draco en resserrant sa prise autour de la préfète.

- Avez-vous d'autres questions ?, demanda le directeur en regardant tour à tour les trois adolescents.

- Le meurtre ainsi que la beuglante... C'était eux, n'est-ce pas ? Ils nous prévenaient..., murmura Hermione assez fort pour que tous l'entende.

- Une enquête avec le ministère et de Aurors hauts placés nous apprirent que, en effet, c'étaient eux... Je vais vous laisser à présent. Bonne soirée et ne rentrez pas trop tard, vous deux., dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il partit. Harry observait les deux élèves debout et Hermione se sentit rougir. Draco soutenait le regard de Harry avec une pointe d'arrogance. Ce Potter n'avait aucun droit de les toiser de la sorte.

- Tu vas mieux, Harry ?, commença Hermione.

- Ça peut aller., dit-il lentement.

Se sentant de trop dans ces retrouvailles, Draco décida de les laisser "seuls".

- Je... je vais vous laisser discuter seuls...

Il embrassa le front de la rouge et or et sortit, laissant la porte "volontairement" ouverte de quelques centimètres. Il pouvait tout entendre de là où il était.

- Alors ..?,demanda Harry en regardant ses mains.

Hermione s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de Harry, regardant en face d'elle. Un silence gêné s'installa et Harry décida de se lancer :

- Avec Malefoy c'est... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

- Euh... Avec Draco, et bien..., balbutia Hermione. Il n'y a rien.

- Pourtant, vous aviez l'air très... proche.

- Je... Je n'en sais rien, Harry.

- En tout cas lui, il à l'air de savoir ce qu'il veut.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi, à ton avis ?, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Le blond, qui écoutait toujours, trouva adorable l'innocence de la jeune fille. Potter, lui, avait très bien compris...

- Toi. Même un aveugle pourrait le voir. Je... Je n'avais pas confiance en lui, je pensais qu'il jouait avec toi mais... mais je me suis rendu que j'avais tord samedi. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons été retrouvé et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de te lâcher. Surtout de te lâcher des yeux..., rit Harry ce qui la fit rougir.

- Je...

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et ils rirent. Harry la prit dans ses bras.

- Ce serpentard n'est pas comme les autres., murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Je le sais, Harry, on en a déjà discuté., lui répondit-elle.

Draco se demanda ce que cela voulait dire. Il n'y pensa plus trop car il entendit les pas d'Hermione arrivé. Cette dernière sortit et vit Draco regarder par la fenêtre. Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis s'approcha. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit tout en la prenant dans ses bras. La préfète pensait qu'elle en devenait accro. Le Serpentard pensait qu'il en était accro. Ils se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Ils trouvèrent le chemin trop court car ils étaient "déjà" arrivés face au tableau de la Grosse Dame qui ronflait. Elle se recula et regarda le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de son antre.

- Elle ne va jamais réussir à se réveiller...

- Tu crois ça ?, demanda Draco avec un ton espiègle.

Il s'approcha du tableau et toqua doucement dessus. La femme bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Il toqua plus fort et elle sursauta.

- Quoi ? Qui ? Qu'est-ce que..., balbutia-t-elle encore à moitié endormie.

- Cette jolie jeune femme voudrait entrer, lui dit Draco.

- Ce n'est plus l'heure de trainer dans les couloirs, je n'ouvrirais pas.

- Quoi ? Non, ma... ma chambre est à l'intérieur et je dois dormir, je suis fatiguée et j'ai cours demain !

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, vous n'aviez pas à sortit pour une ballade en amoureux de minuit. Je n'ouvrirais pas, c'est mon dernier mot.

Sur ce, elle prit une sorte de masque et se le mit sur ses yeux pour ronfler à nouveau. Hermione leva la main pour toquer à nouveau mais la rebaissa.

- Il faut que... que j'aille voir Dumbledore.

Draco avait compris que cela était un coup de Dumbledore. Il la regarda et lui dit :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il peut nous recevoir maintenant. Quand il est venu voir Potter, il était en pyjama et semblait avoir été réveillé.

En vérité, il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait même pas si ce professeur dormait la nuit. Hermione soupira et croisa ses bras. Elle en avait marre, elle avait l'impression d'avoir la poisse avec elle. Draco la prit dans ses bras et son dos collait le torse musclé du jeune homme. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma ses yeux.

- Où vais-je dormir ? Je ne connais rien d'autre et...

- J'ai une chambre pour moi tout seul., la coupa-t-il.

Elle se retourna et il balbutia alors :

- Je ne suis pas dans un dortoir mais j'ai une chambre à moi seul avec un seul lit. Tu pourrais venir. Enfin, je veux dire, tu peux dormir dans mon lit, je dormirais sur le canapé.

Elle rit légèrement face à ses petites gaffes et accepta.

- Je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller, de toute façon...

- En plus, ce n'est pas un idiot de tableau qui garde notre Salle Commune.

Il la tira par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots. "Hermione, tu vas dormir dans la chambre du Prince des Serpentards. Attends, tu vas entrer dans l'antre des Serpents !", pensa-t-elle. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient déjà arriver devant un mur.

- C'est ici., lui dit-il en indiquant le mur._ Serpento loctis_.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui chuchota de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. Ils étaient d'abord passés par la Salle Commune qui était exactement comme Harry et Ron lui avaient décrit. L'endroit était magnifique mais froid et austère, comme si on était dans des donjons. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert, le noir et l'argent et les lumières étaient basses et vertes. Il continuait de la guider avec sa main et il arriva face à une porte où il posa sa main sur la poignet et attendit dix secondes avant de pouvoir pousser la porte. Une fois refermée, elle soupira puis dit :

- Votre salle commune est..., commença-t-elle sans réussir à trouver un mot pour la qualifier.

- Sinistre., finit-il à sa place. Je ne traine jamais là-bas, je suis toujours ici.

Elle tourna sur elle-même et comprit pourquoi. La chambre était grande, possédait un lit baldaquin qui devait faire le double, voir même le triple du sien qui était déjà assez gros. Un bureau et une armoire faisait face au lit, une bibliothèque était face à l'entrée et possédait beaucoup de livres. Deux commodes étaient postés de chaque côtés du lit et des affaires personnelles semblaient y être posées. Il y avait du vert et de l'argent, certes, mais c'était plus clair et cela faisait mieux ressortir la beauté de la cheminée allumée qui prenait place entre le bureau et le placard. Un canapé vert foncé se trouvait à deux mètres du lit. Il faisait très chaud dans cette chambre alors elle enleva sa cape de sorcière. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir Draco à juste dix centimètres d'elle, la regardant intensément. Elle rougit et pensa qu'elle ne s'y habituerait jamais. Ce regard avait l'air de faire passer beaucoup trop d'émotions à travers son masque froid. Elle ne remarqua qu'après qu'il était torse nu. Elle rougit encore plus, ce qui le fit sourire. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue puis partit vers son bureau où il prit un paquet de feuille et les rangea dans un tiroir.

- Mets-toi à l'aise, fait comme chez toi., lui dit-il alors.

Elle s'avança vers ce lit gigantesque et s'assit dessus. Par Morgane, il était parfait. Ni trop mou, ni pas assez. Elle se mit sur le dos et regarda le plafond. La voix amusé du propriétaire du lit s'éleva alors :

- Tu as l'air d'aimer le lit, c'est une bonne chose.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout ce luxe ?, demanda-t-elle avec amusement. Je veux dire, ce lit gigantesque avec un canapé, une cheminée et une bibliothèque !

- Ta chambre n'est pas si mal non plus. Enfin, je veux dire, la chambre des préfets. Je pense qu'elles sont toutes pareilles et j'ai vu celle du préfet des Serpentard, euh...

- Stevens.

- Oui, c'est lui. Donc, euh... Si tu veux enlever tes vêtements ou... enfin, je veux dire, pour dormir, tu ne vas pas dormir toute habillée et... Je me tourne.

Elle sourit face à l'attitude du Serpentard. Elle sentait qu'il maladroit et moins sûr de lui car il essayait de ne pas la rendre mal à l'aise. Elle se tourna elle aussi et enleva sa jupe, sa cravate et son pull. Elle garda seulement son tee-shirt, la chaleur était étouffante ici. Elle monta sur le lit et s'installa dans les draps frais. Elle se sentait mal de prendre sa place, c'était _son_ lit et il allait dormir sur le canapé. Ce lit était assez grand pour eux deux. Il était même assez grand pour accueillir toute la famille Weasley. L'oreiller était tout aussi incroyable que le reste, à croire que ça à été fait sur mesure pour elle. Les draps sentaient bon, ils avaient le parfum de Draco. Ce dernier était dos à elle et semblait fouiller dans des feuilles qui étaient sur son bureau. Intriguée, elle demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il se retourna et la vit allongée, un air endormit au visage. Il lui sourit et d'un coup de baguette, le bureau fut impeccable.

- Rien de bien intéressant. Désolé pour la chaleur de cette chambre, je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait si chaud. Il fait plutôt frais dans les cachots, normalement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle était si belle. Et elle était dans_ son _lit. Il ne pouvait décrire se sentiment de "presque-plénitude" qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle était dans son "chez lui". Le drap lui arrivait jusqu'au ventre et ses bras étaient pliés sur le lit, ses mains sur l'oreiller. Elle le regardait elle aussi. Il avait la beauté d'un ange. Il lui caressa la joue d'un geste qui semblait être devenu habituel et elle ferma les yeux sous cette douceur.

- Bonne nuit, Mia...

Il allait se relever mais elle le retint par le poignet. Il se retourna et elle s'assit.

- Hum... Je me sens mal. Enfin, je veux dire, moi j'ai le droit de dormir dans ton lit incroyable -il rit à ce mot- et toi tu vas te contenter du canapé. Non, je... Ce n'est même pas ma place ici et je refuse que...

- Ce canapé est parfait pour moi. Si tu dors bien, je dors bien, il n'y a pas de soucis., lui répondit-il d'un ton doux.

- Et si tu dors dessus, je n'arriverai sans doute pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Tu sais, ce lit est assez grand pour vingt personnes... tu peux toi aussi dormir dessus, si tu veux., murmura-t-elle timidement.

Il la regarda et semblait être dans un duel interieur. Au bout d'une minute, il monta sur le lit et se plaça à ses côtés. Ils n'étaient qu'à trois centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il était sur un coude et regardait la lionne à ses côtés qui luttait contre le sommeil pour continuer de le regarder. Elle se rapprocha d'elle-même et se blottit contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et l'entendit soupirer de bien-être. Il sentait des milliers de papillons volés dans son estomac, il était si bien avec elle ! Sous cette sensation, il ferma les yeux. C'est ce qu'il voulait depuis le début mais il pensait qu'elle ne voudrait pas. Et la voilà qui venait d'elle même dans ses bras. Lorqu'il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, il croisa ceux chocolats de la Gryffondor et se perdit dans la profondeur de ses iris. Elle avait placé ses avant-bras sur le torse du garçon et traçait des cercle imaginaires sur sa peau presque translucide.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu faire ça avec un autre garçon. Elle n'aurait jamais pu être sur un lit dans les bras d'un garçons avec pour seuls vêtements son boxer féminin et son tee-shirt. A vrai dire, jamais elle n'aurait pu acceptée de dormir dans la chambre d'un garçon où même, de rester tout le temps dans ses bras. Mais avec lui, c'était différent. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit cela avant mais elle avait totalement confiance au garçon. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'étaient ces sensations qui la prenaient lorsqu'elle était avec lui, ce bien-être lorsqu'elle est dans ses bras, les mains moites et le cœur palpitant lorsqu'il lui caressait la joue. Tient, il le refaisait... Elle releva légèrement sa main et caressa aussi la joue du garçon. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était tous ces drôles de sentiments même si une voix au fond d'elle hurlait la réponse...

- Tu trouves le lit confortable ?, lui demanda Draco avec un sourire.

Et ce sourire... Il damnerait un saint ! Il l'a faisait complétement craquer. Ce sourire avait des allures narquoises et arrogantes quand il était destiné aux autre, mais avec elle, il semblait sincère, doux et amusé. Elle était la seule personne à qui il avait montré se côté tendre. "_Peut-être par ce qu'il tient à toi plus que tu ne le penses..._", lui murmura une voix dans sa tête.

- Merveilleux., lui répondit-elle à son tour.

Il la serra davantage contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans sa chevelure. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et écoutait les battements réguliers et rapide du cœur du blond. Il devait être dans la même situation qu'elle. Naturellement et instinctivement, leur jambes s'emmêlèrent et Hermione adorait le contact de la soie du bas de pyjama du Serpentard contre la peau de ses jambes. Il caressa le dos de la rouge et or et ses mains s'arrêtèrent au creux de ses reins pour la coller encore plus contre lui, si possible. Lui savait depuis le début pourquoi de drôles de sensations apparaissaient lorsqu'il était en contact avec elle.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux et leurs visages s'approchèrent. Il caressait la mâchoire de sa belle avec le bout de son nez et sentait sa merveilleuse odeur, la meilleur odeur au monde. Résister à la tentation était vraiment dure, surtout si elle penchait sa tête en arrière pour laisser voir son cou. Il remonta le long de la mâchoire jusqu'au creux de son nez. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau ainsi, à deux doigts de s'embrasser et sans personnes cette fois-ci pour les interrompre. Le coeur battant deux fois plus rapidement, Draco ferma ses yeux et approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme. Cette dernière en fit de même et une explosion dans la poitrine de chacun eut lieu lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin dans un baiser infiniment doux qui reflétait ce que chacun d'eux ressentait à ce moment même et ce qu'Hermione avait eut plus de mal qu'elle ne peut l'admettre à l'accepter.

Leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson sous le sentiment de l'amour.

* * *

><p><strong>Ils ont enfin pu s'embrasser, nos petits chéris !<strong>

**Je trouve ce chapitre étrange car il reflete de l'amour, il est quasi fleur-bleue**

**mais en même temps la menace se fait sentir et on sait maintenant que Voldemort**

**est de retour.**

**Voili-voilà, postés une petite review si cela vous a plus ou pour commenter ou pour ce que vous voulez !**

** PS : Si vous le pouvez, je serais ravie de connaître vos Fanfiction préférée car j'ai vraiment**

**envie d'en découvrir de nouvelles ! **

**Bisouilles tout le monde, à la prochaine !**


	14. 13 : Questions et réponses

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, cher lecteur.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos review, les amis, j'espère que cela continuera ainsi (:**

**Pour répondre à vos questions, je lis principalement des Draco/Hermione et j'aime aussi les Rogue/Hermione et les Tom J. Jr/Hermione. Je lis rarement des Lucius/Hermione et des Lilly/James. Par contre, je déteste particulièrement les Drarry ou n'importe quelle fic où Draco est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Voilà.**

**Bon, ben, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>J'aurais toujours confiance en toi, Mione. Quoi que tu décides, ce sera toujours une bonne chose. -Harry P.<br>_

**Chapitre 13 : questions et réponses**

- Attend, répète un peu !

- Blaise, tu m'as très bien compris et tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de répéter deux fois la même chose.

- Désolé mais... Elle est encore dans ta chambre ?

- Oui, elle n'est pas encore réveillée.

- Mais comment elle va faire pour passer sans que personne ne la voit ?

- J'appellerai Dobby. Il me connaît, c'était mon ancien elfe et j'ai un elfe à disposition, avec ma... condition.

- Je comprends. On va vérifier si elle dort ?

- Je ne crois pas, non. JE vais vérifier si elle dort. Il manquait plus que tu la voix endormie...

Draco partit alors et rejoignit sa chambre. Blaise rit et murmura pour lui seul "Qu'il est possessif, ce gars...".

Dès qu'il rentra, il croisa deux grands yeux chocolats. Elle était encore allongée sur le lit et lui sourit faiblement. Il faisait plus frais, le matin, alors le draps la recouvrait jusqu'aux côtes. Elle se frotta les yeux et se releva, regardant l'uniforme propre et plié au pied du lit.

- J'ai demandé à un elfe de l'apporter., lui expliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Bien dormit ?

Il connaissait la réponse mais ne devait pas le montrer. Elle s'étira comme un chat, ce qui le fit sourire tendrement à cette image. Il était debout en face d'elle et elle soupira avant de dire :

- C'est fou comme j'étais bien. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nuit réparatrice et sans cauchemars...

Draco lui sourit et voulut aller l'embrasser mais des coups à la porte l'en empêcha. Il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de voir Pansy Parkinson. Il laissa la porte ouverte de façon à ce qu'elle ne voit pas Hermione .

- Salut Draco !, piailla-t-elle.

- Salut, Parkinson., dit-il d'une manière qui laissait voir qu'il était pressé qu'elle parte.

- Tu peux m'appeler Pansy.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Parkinson ?, demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Et bien, dit-elle en s'avançant sensuellement, je m'étais dit que... qu'est ce que tu caches ?, demanda-t-elle soudainement en s'arrêtant.

- Rien du tout., répondit-il calmement.

- Si il y a quelque chose ! Je veux voir. Je sais ! Il y a quelqu'un !, dit-elle en s'avançant et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir.

Draco la repoussait mais bien sur, cette petite fouine de Parkinson n'abandonnait pas.

- J'ai vu un uniforme ! C'est qui ?, demanda-t-elle visiblement énervée.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, Parkinson. Part, maintenant.

- Non, je veux savoir qui le grand Draco Malefoy à mit dans son lit, cette fois-ci. Ta réputation de tombeur n'est pas perdue, à ce que je vois.

Hermione frémit à ces paroles et ne savait pas si ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Pas mal de Serpentards le connaissaient avant l'école alors peut-être que... Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, surtout depuis hier. Ils s'étaient embrassés puis elle s'étaient endormis sous les douces caresses que Draco lui faisaient sur la joue. Si c'était vraiment le "tombeur" dont Pansy parlait, il aurait essayer d'aller... plus loin. Mais peut-être faisait-il cela exprès. La porte se referma et Draco dit d'un air exaspéré :

- Qu'elle est collante cette fille, pire qu'une sangsue !

Hermione lu fit un petit sourire et il remarqua qu'elle était déjà habillée, prête à partir. Il aurait préféré la garder mais il fallait qu'elle parte.

- Ah, oui. Dobby !

Un "pop" retentit et un elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina devant Draco.

- Maître a appeler Dobby. l

- Ramène Hermione dans sa chambre dans la tour Gryffondor.

- Oh, Hermione Granger, l'amie de Harry Potter ! Dobby veut servir l'amie de Harry Potter.

Dobby s'approcha d'Hermione et avant de disparaître, Hermione lui fit un léger sourire crispé. Draco souffla puis regarda l'heure. Huit heure. Il aurait voulut la prendre et l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne parte. Son coeur manqua un battement en repensant au baiser de la veille. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et toucha du bout des doigts ses lèvres. Le lit était imprégné de son odeur. Il enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller et la respira. Un coup à la porte le sorti de son état de léthargie. Il se leva et ouvrit sur un Blaise appuyé au mur d'en face.

- Elle est partie ?, demanda-t-il.

Draco acquiesça, prit ses affaires et sortit. Il se retourna et vit Pansy qui le regardait avec une rage non dissimulée. Blaise lui demanda ce qu'elle avait et Draco lui expliqua tout.

- Et Granger, elle a tout entendu ?

- Oui, et c'est bien ça le problème. Elle a tout entendu et elle avait l'air plus distante, après.

- Oui mais ça c'était l'ancien Draco, le Draco d'il y a très longtemps.

- Oui mais elle ne le sait pas et je comprend parfaitement qu'elle croit que je n'ai pas changé, vu la manière dont cette fille l'a dit., cracha-t-il.

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui expliquer. Mais au faite, vous avez fait quoi, hier ?

Draco sourit et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Il leva les yeux vers son ami et lui dit avec un sourire béat :

- On s'est embrassé.

- Non ? C'est génial ! Et... ça n'a pas été trop dur, après ?

- Oh que oui ça l'a été. Je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit.

- En même temps, tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

Draco lui sourit et ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Il fut rassuré de voir la jeune Gryffondor qui discutait avec Weasley fille. Il ouvrit l'oreille et écouta leur conversation tout en prenant place au centre de la table, là où il avait la meilleure vue sur la brune.

- _Mais ce professeur n'a jamais dû avoir de vie sociale, on a besoin de respirer, nous ! Non, c'est :"Je veux vingt centimètre de parchemin pour le cours prochain", tu parles !, _dit la rouquine en imitant Rogue.

- _Et le pire, c'est qu'en_ _sept ans, il n'a pas arrêté à un seul cours de rabaisser les Gryffondors, surtout ce pauvre Neville !_, répondit Hermione d'un ton désolant. _Il s'en prend deux fois plus à lui, cette année._

_- Normal, vu qu'il ne te fait plus aucune remarque. Harry et Ron me l'ont dit, il ne t'a même pas enlevé de point lorsque tu étais arrivée en retard ! Et... Oh, Harry est là !_

Hermione se retourna et vit son ami ouvrir les portes de la Grandes Salles en compagnie de Ron et Lavande. Hermione se leva et alla le prendre dans ses bras sous le regard de tous. Elle le regarda alors et lui fit un sourire triste.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais dit oui et cela t'aurais contenter, mais je ne te cache pas que je ne me sens pas très bien. Tout va recommencer, Mione.

- Je le sais, Harry, je le sais...

Il la reprit dans ses bras et la serra encore. Elle répondit à son étreinte, le regard dans le vague. Elle avait lu beaucoup de livres sur la première guerre contre Voldemort et ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Cela va être terrible. De plus, ce fou furieux a pour but de tuer son meilleur ami. Jamais elle ne l'abandonnera.

- Tu viens manger avec nous ?, lui demanda-t-il en la laissant.

- J'aurais aimé mais...

- Ah, oui. Etudes des moldus. On se retrouve après ?

- Bien sur !, sourit Hermione avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

En sortant, elle vit Parkinson entrer et elle aurait jurer que ses yeux étaient rouges. Théodore l'appela et elle l'attendit.

- Ça faisait longtemps !, s'exclama-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Je t'ai prit tes cours.

- Merci. Et oui, je veillais sur Harry...

- J'ai entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé et cela doit être dur. Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, oui, ça va..., mentit-elle.

- Tant mieux.

Ils se dirigèrent en cours et s'installèrent à leur place respective. Elle croisa le regard de Josh qui était boudeur. Il lui faisait la tête pour samedi, avant que tout n'arrive et qu'elle était avec Draco. Draco... Jouait-il avec elle ? Elle se posait souvent cette question. Il avait l'air si sincère et tenir tellement à elle... Non, il ne jouait pas avec elle. Ces gestes envers elle étaient naturels et si doux... Elle ne devait pas écouté face de pékinois.

- Miss Granger, étant donné vos absences qui vous laissent penser que vous savez tout et que vous n'avez pas besoin de venir en cours...

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche face à l'audace du professeur de dire une telle chose.

- ... vous pouvez nous éclairer de votre science et nous dire ce qu'est cette objet.

Il lui montra alors un objet long et plein possédant des boutons numérotés, colorés et possédant de drôle de signes.

- Ceci est une télécommande pour télévision, monsieur. Elle permet de montrer la chaîne que le spectateur souhaite regarder en appuyant sur un ou plusieurs chiffres. Elle sert aussi à monter ou baisser le volume, à régler...

- Merci, Miss Granger., le coupa le professeur, visiblement irrité.

Ce professeur ne l'avait jamais apprécier. Elle était satisfaite de lui avoir fermer le clapet. Elle avait tout dit d'un ton arrogant et suffisant, rien que pour mettre ce professeur en rogne. Cette année, ce n'était plus Rogue mais lui qui s'acharnait sur elle.

La sonnerie retentit et Hermione sortit pour rejoindre son cours avec le professeur Lupin. Théo fit le trajet avec elle et ils arrivèrent rapidement. Elle vit Harry, Ron et Lavande qui le collait de partout, et les rejoignit.

- Hermione !, fit Ron, heureux de la retrouver à nouveau.

Harry lui sourit et ils entrèrent en classe. Le professeur ne semblait pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude, surement à cause du samedi. Une fois que tous furent installer, le professeur prit un paquet de parchemin et commença :

- J'ai corriger vos devoirs sur les créatures et je dois vous dire que je suis assez impressionné sur la diversité de vos choix.

Il distribua les copies en faisant des commentaires sur les créatures et en donnant des conseils. Une fois devant Hermione, il regarda la copie cinq secondes de plus et lui dit avec un sourire crispé :

- Très bon devoir, Miss Granger.

Elle prit sa copie et vit un Optimal. Ron regarda par dessus son épaule et dit au Gryffondors de derrière :

- Dites moi quand Hermione n'a jamais eut de "très bon devoirs" ?

Ils approuvèrent tous et Hermione relut son parchemin. Il avait demandé dix centimètres mais elle avait du en faire plus. Elle rangea son parchemin dans son livre et se tourna vers Harry pour voir son effort exceptionnel. Elle croisa le regard impassible du blond qui était posé sur elle. Elle le soutint jusqu'à ce que le professeur demanda l'attention de tous.

- Bien. Ce que je vais vous dire est très important. Nous pensions tous que nos temps seraient tranquille à nouveaux. Vous avez tous entendu parler de... l'incident qui c'est produit samedi et qui nous a prouvé le contraire. Sous ordre du directeur et approbation du ministère de la magie, des cours de duels seront ajoutés à vos emplois du temps. Ce sera trois heures en plus dans votre emplois du temps mais cela est obligatoire pour tous. Sachez que le danger est partout. Soyez vigilant.

- Vigilance constante !, dit Ron à Harry et Hermione qui approuvèrent les dires de Maugrey avec un petit sourire.

- C'est cela, Mr Weasley. Vigilance constante.

oOo0oOo

- Alors... Vous-savez-qui est revenu ?, demanda Neville.

Harry et Hermione venaient de tout expliquer à leurs amis les plus proche. Ils étaient dans la salle commune et ils avaient tous une heure de libre avant le diner. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et dirent un oui triste. Un silence vint alors dans la salle commune des lions. Harry secoua sa tête et s'exclama :

- Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous devons nous laisser abattre ! Vivons notre dernière année, continuons nos études, de vivre chaque jour comme d'habitude, de rire, de s'amuser. Il y a qu'une chose en plus, à présent : notre lutte ! Luttons contre Voldemort.

Tous sourirent et acquiescèrent face aux paroles du Survivant. Ginny se releva et leur dit pour changer de sujet :

- Vous savez ce que des Serdaigles ont vu ? Parkinson aurait ce matin été trouvé en pleur !

Tous rirent et demandèrent pourquoi. Ginny rougie légèrement, chose que seul Harry et Herminoe remarquèrent.

- Elle aurait soit disant surpris Draco Malefoy avec une fille et il aurait passé sa nuit avec elle ! Personne ne sait qui c'est !

Hermione devint blanche et tourna sa tête vers Harry qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et qui la regardait. Tout le monde riaient et argumentaient et ils ne virent pas Harry s'approcher discrètement d'Hermione et de la prendre par le bras pour la tirée ailleurs. Il l'emmena dans son dortoire et ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce.

- Mione... Cette fille c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Harry, je...

- Je ne te jugerais pas. Je veux juste savoir. C'est le fils de Lucius Malefoy ! Tu sais qui est ce gars ? Un mangemort souhaitant m'exterminer et exterminer les nés-moldus donc t'exterminer !

- Harry, écoute moi !, cria-t-elle pour qu'il cesse de parler. Hier, nous t'avons quitté tard. Il n'a raccompagné jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame mais cette dernière ne voulait pas me laisser entrer. Alors il m'a proposé de passer la nuit dans sa chambre mais il ne n'y a rien eut. Parkinson est venu ce matin et a vu mon uniforme. Je suis rentrée grâce à Dobby.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu passer une nuit avec une autre., dit Harry d'un ton malicieux. Mais il ne c'est vraiment rien passer ?

Hermione rougit et le sourire de Harry s'agrandit. "Raconte !", lui dit-il.

- Et bien on... on s'est embrassé. Mais rien de plus, après je me suis endormie et...

- Il a dormit avec toi, je suppose., dit Harry en regardant le plafond d'un air amusé.

- O-Oui... bredouilla-t-elle, rouge de gêne.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le dirais à personne. Quoi que, certaines personnes risquent d'avoir des soupçons vu qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

- Tu es sur ?, demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Certain. Pourquoi, tu ne l'es pas, toi ?, demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Et bien... ce matin, Parkinson disait à Draco que sa "réputation de tombeur" n'était pas perdue et elle a demandé qu'il avait lit dans son lit "cette fois"...

- Et tu l'écoutes ? Écoute-moi, je pensais que ce Malefoy était comme tout les autres. Et rien qu'en voyant son comportement envers toi m'a fait changer d'avis. C'est lui qui t'a sauvé de Lestrange, je l'ai vu ! Et puis, si c'était réellement le mec que Parkinson a décrit, tu penses pas qu'il aurait cherché à aller plus loin ?, lui dit-il en essayant de la rassurée.

Il avait remarqué depuis quelque temps que le blond ne la laissa pas indifférente et vice-versa. Elle lui sourit et acquiesça puis il rajouta :

- J'aurais toujours confiance en toi, Mione. Quoi que tu décides, ce sera toujours une bonne chose.

Des coups à la portes les alertèrent et Harry alla ouvrir la porte. Ron se tenait en face avec Lavande et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?

- On... on discutait à propos de Voldemort. On va manger ?

- Je suis venu pour ça., rit Ron.

Ils rirent et descendirent à la Grande Salle en compagnie d'autres Gryffondors. La Grande Salle était un peu plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée et Hermione perdit son regard dans le vide. Elle jouait machinalement du bout de sa cuillère avec ses petits pois. Elle leva les yeux et vit Ron dévoré son assiette goulument. Elle ferma les yeux de dégoût et mit son front dans sa main droite. Lavande lui donna un petit coup de coude et roucoula d'un ton moqueur tout en regardant Hermione :

- Si tu ne manges pas mieux, mon Ron-Ron, j'en connais une qui va rejeter son repas !

- C'est ta tête que je vais rejeter si tu ne te tais pas..., marmonna Hermione.

- Comment ?, dit Lavande qui n'avait pas entendu.

- J'ai dit : merci de le prévenir.

Harry, qui était à côté d'elle, rigola vu qu'il avait très bien entendu sa meilleure amie avant. Elle ne vit pas le sourire amusé se dessiné sur les lèvres de Ron qui l'avait lui aussi entendu et sur celles d'un blond à la table des Serpentards.

Hermione termina son repas par un peu de crumble à la myrtille et partit après un au revoir à ses amis. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle et prit le chemin de son dortoir. Au moins, aujourd'hui, elle dormirait dans son lit... Et peut-être dormira-t-elle aussi bien que dans les bras du bel Apollon... Elle trouva sinistre la façon dont ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vides. Cela lui rappelait la nuit où elle s'était faite aggréssée par des Serpentards et que Draco l'avait sauvée... Elle s'arrêta de marcher, perdu dans ses songes. Ces Serpentards avaient dit quelque chose du genre "on pourra avoir le balafré grâce à elle ? Le maître sera content ?". Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en se souvenant de cela et ferma ses yeux pour inspirer et expirer lentement. Elle rouvrit et sursauta en poussant un petit cri en voyant Draco se tenir en face d'elle. Elle mit une main sur son coeur et lui demanda :

- C-Comment ...? Où étais... ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je venais de derrière mais tu ne pas entendu. A quoi pensais-tu ?

- A...A rien, rien.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment puis Draco lui dit d'un ton déçu :

- On n'a pas pu se voir, aujourd'hui...

- Oui... euh...

- Tu as eu un Optimal en DFCM ?

- Oui., sourit-elle. Et toi ?

- Optimal, aussi. Ecoute, Mia... Ce qu'a dit Pansy ce matin...

- C'est ok., le coupa Hermione avec un sourire doux.

- Mais je veux que tu comprenne que cette fille ne me connais pas. Pas comme toi tu me connais.

- Je sais que Parkinson aime craché son venin et fourré son nez partout, oui. Je ne t'ai jamais raconté le coup de poingt que je lui ai collé en troisième année ?

- Si, tu me l'as déjà raconté., rit le Serpentard, suivit par la belle brune.

Il la trouvait tellement belle lorsqu'elle riait. Il adorait voir ses yeux pétillants se poser sur lui et ses dents blanches bien alignées sous ses lèvres charnues formant un sourire angélique. C'était son ange. Il se rappocha d'elle et il fut tout prêt d'elle. Elle releva la tête un peu plus pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui caressa la joue et lui murmura :

- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui... Je ne fais que penser à toi.

C'était vrai. Il pensait toujours à elle. A son plus grand étonnement et plus grande joie, elle dit :

- A moi aussi...

Elle remarqua que ses yeux pétillèrent sous cette phrase. Il lui sourit et regarda ses lèvres qui étaient à peine à cinq centimètres des siennes. Un bras s'enroula autour de la fine taille de la jeune fille et une autre s'installa derrnière sa nuque, sous ses cheveux, comme une douce caresse. Elle releva ses yeux vers lui et les ferma tandis qu'il s'approchait. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, le choc fut plus intense qu'hier. Ce baiser était à la foix doux et légèrement fougueux. Des papillons volaient en choeur dans leurs estomacs et leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson. Les bras d'Hermione vinrent autour du cou de Draco et elle leva les pied pour approfondir le baiser. Il la retint contre lui et la porta comme si elle faisait le poids d'une plume. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et la langue du beau blond caressa celle de la Gryffondor. Hermione se retira doucement de lui, reprenant son souffle. Il n'était pas éssouflé du tout et la regardait comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Elle était la seule et unique merveille au monde, à ses yeux. Il la serra alors dans ses bras et elle nicha sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard. Elle adorait son odeur naturelle d'homme légèrement masqué par une ou deux gouttes de parfums. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était si pénétrant. Elle les baissa et balbutia :

- Tu sais... Euh... tu es le... le premier g-garçon que j'ai... que j'ai embrassé.

Il lui sourit, attendrit par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il était son premier baiser. Il ne put décrire cette joie immense qui vint dans son coeur à ce moment même. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner.

* * *

><p><strong>Ils sont pas trop mignons ?<strong>

**Oui, c'est plutôt ... fleur bleu à certains moment.**

**J'ai prévu de faire une autre histoire du même genre mais plus Dark.**

**Bref, pour les Veela-fans, je traduis une histoire sur les Veela. _Don't Touch My Mudblood_.**

**Jetez-y un oeil, je l'ai adoré. Bon, il y a que le prologue pour le moment mais la suite ne va pas tarder à venir.**

**P.S : Seconde fois, oui je sais... Mais n'hésitez pas à posté le nom de vos fanfics coups de coeur du moment pour me donner de la lecture (Pas de Drarry ou**

**de Draco avec quelqu'un d'autre, please).**

**Voilà, Review please et à la prochaine !  
><strong>


	15. 14 : Incident en Botanique

**Hello, every body !**

**Yeah, I'm back and I'm please to show you the neeeext chapter !**

**Un petit chapitre pour se détendre avant la rentrer. ;)**

**Et pour ceux qui suivent "Don't touch my mudblood", le chapitre sera publié demain, si aucun soucis ne se présente.**

**Enfin bref, place au chapitre. Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Incident en Botanique<strong>

Ce matin là, Hermione se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux en ce vendredi neuf octobre, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. D'ailleurs, elle caressa ses dernières en pensant que la veille, elles avaient touché celles de Draco Malefoy. Bien sûr, son doute sur le fait qu'il cache un secret n'avait pas complétement disparut. Mais disons qu'il le cachait bien. Et puis maintenant, c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle se l'était avoué à elle-même et n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle était_ tombée amoureuse _de Draco Malefoy. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça, avant. Ces sensations toutes nouvelles dépassaient les petites amourettes d'adolescents tels que Lavande et Ron. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette blonde qui ne se privait pas de se moquer d'elle, quand elle le pouvait, bien sûr. Mais la brunette ne se laissait pas faire et répliquait correctement face à cette fille complétement puérile et superficielle. La préfète avait très bien comprit pourquoi Lavande l'avait invitée en début d'année pour une pyjama party. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Draco. A cette période, rien ne se passait réellement. Elle avait comprit qu'elle tenait à lui lors de sa longue absence. Bref, cette fille était une peste et Hermione la détestait. Elle se leva et se prépara. Après une bonne douche d'où sortait à présent des effluves de framboise, elle se coiffa tant bien que mal et s'habilla de son uniforme et de sa cape de sorcier. Elle mit une goutte de son parfum préféré, à la framboise bien sûr, et sortit de son dortoir.

- Hey, Mione !, dit Ginny en lui sautant dessus par derrière.

- Gin' ! Que me vaut cet élan de bonheur ?, demanda avec amusement la jolie lionne.

- Et bien, profitons de la vie tant que nous le pouvons encore !, s'exclama la rouquine en mettant un bras autour du cou d'Hermione.

Elles rirent et descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans le Hall en voyant une grosse dispute entre Lavande et Ron. Ron faisaient de grands signes avec ses mains tandis que Lavande tapait du pied au sol. Ron rentra alors dans la Grande Salle et Lavande resta plantée devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Les deux amies s'avancèrent pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle et, en tournant la tête, Hermione vit Draco au loin qui lui fit un léger sourire. Elle allait l'attendre lorsque la voix stridente et tremblotante d'une Lavande parcourut de sanglots cria :

- Tout cela c'est de ta faute !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?, demanda d'un ton las la brune.

- Tu... tu as monté la tête à Ron pour qu'il me quitte, il t'aime encore !

- Premièrement, Ron ne m'a jamais aimé et moi de même. Deuxièmement, la seule personne à accusé et à plaindre c'est toi. Si tu étais moins collante, moins bavarde et plus intelligente, peut-être que...

- Comment ose-tu..., commença la blonde.

Elle leva la main dans le but de gifler Hermione mais elle fut retenu par une poigne de fer. Les deux gryffondors tournèrent leur visage et virent Draco qui regardait avec dégoût l'ex-petite-amie de Ron.

- Essaye juste..., cracha-t-il en resserrant sa poigne puis en relâchant avec force le poignet de la Gryffondor.

Cette dernière pleura deux fois plus et s'enfuit en courant. Hermione leva les yeux vers le blond et le remercia tout en rougissant légèrement. Draco lui sourit, attendrit, puis porta son attention sur la rousse qui arborait un grand sourire espiègle. Elle regardait tour à tour les deux autres et, se sentant de trop, dit :

- Je... je vais rentrer dans la Grande Salle !

Elle ne quitta pas son sourire et partit d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Draco retint un petit rire en l'entendant dire "Yes !" et se retourna vers la jolie brune.

- Bien dormit ?

- Pas trop..., répondit-elle dans le vague. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Après une nuit parfaite comme avant-hier, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à une merveilleuse nuit seuls, hein ?, rit-il.

Elle approuva et regarda derrière Zabini qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur d'en face et qui regardait ses ongles. Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Comment as-tu fait pour venir si rapidement ?

- Comment-ça ?

- Et bien, tu étais vers Zabini et puis tu réussis à attraper la main de Lavande en cinq secondes.

- Tu as mal vu, je venais vers toi avant que cette folle ne lève la main sur toi. Si ce n'était pas une fille, crois-moi, elle serait morte et six pieds sous terre à l'instant même.

Elle lui sourit et allait partir avant qu'il ne lui attrape le poignet et l'attira contre lui pour une douce étreinte. Elle se laissa faire et se blottit contre lui. Il la serrait si tendrement, comme si elle était faite en verre. Il releva son visage d'une main sous son menton et se pencha pour capturer les douces lèvres de la Gryffondor. Elle répondit avec plaisir au baiser du Serpentard, ne se souciant pas des personnes pouvant les voir. Il recula son visage et caressa la joue de la Gryffondor.

- On se retrouve après ? On a botanique ensemble., lui dit la Rouge-et-or avant de disparaître après un rapide baiser.

Il la regarda partir avec un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres. Blaise s'approcha de lui et s'exclama :

- C'est du sérieux. C'est génial.

Draco acquiesça, toujours avec son air rêveur et pénétra à son tour dans la Grande Salle. Une fois installé, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch interpella le blond :

- Demain, on a la rencontre contre les Gryffondors ! A dix heures au stade de Quidditch.

Le blond acquiesça et bu à longue gorgée son café, tout en regardant la jolie rouge-et-or rire à une blague stupide de ses camarades. Dix minutes après, les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leur premier cours.

Dans la serre n°4, les élèves entraient et prenaient place devant des plantes cachées. En entrant, Draco fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Blaise le regarda bizarrement et lui demanda :

- Ça va, mec ?

Draco toussa encore un peu, attirant pas mal de regards. Il se dégagea la gorge et dit d'une voix rauque que ça allait. Il s'installa à la table en face d'Hermione et lui sourit, voyant son air inquiet. Elle lui sourit en retour et regarda Chourave qui venait d'entrer.

- Bien le bonjour, mes chers enfants. Alors vous avez en face de vous une plante assez rare et spéciale. Retirez le couvercle !

Tout les couvercle furent levé et tout le monde virent le Prince des Serpentards se tenir à la table et tousser à en cracher ses poumons. Il tremblait et une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Chourave perdit son sourire et devint toute blanche.

- Madame Pomfresh !, lui cria Hermione. Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh hocha vivement de la tête et ouvrit la bouche :

- Za... Zabini, sortez-le d'ici.

Les deux personnes sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Le professeur regarda la plante qui se trouvait en face d'elle et murmura pour elle-même :

- Non, c'est impossible...

Seule Hermione l'entendit et fronça les sourcils. D'un coup de baguette, les plantes volèrent jusqu'au fond de la salle et le professeur balbutia :

- Le cours est finit les enfants !

- Mais madame, il n'a même pas commencer !, lui dit Neville, visiblement déçu.

- Le cours est finit !, articula la grosse femme.

Tous rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent en se posant beaucoup de question. Ce que tout le monde pensait, c'est que Malefoy était allergique à la plante dont ils n'avaient pas le nom. Hermione écoutait les personnes parler et rangeait lentement ses affaires pour pouvoir poser une question au professeur. Elle mit sa bandoulière autour de son épaule et alla vers le professeur au fond de la serre.

- Professeur ?

- Miss Granger, sortez je vous pris, je dois discuter avec le directeur.

- Je voulais juste savoir... qu'elle était cette plante que nous devions étudier ?

Le professeur la regarda dans les yeux, avec crainte et inquiétude, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait ou non lui dire. Après hésitation, elle lui dit :

- Du Lythia bleu.*

Hermione la remercia et se retourna. Elle vit le professeur Dumbledore et Rogue qui semblait visiblement en colère. Elle les salua et sortit. Elle avait déjà entendu le nom de cette plante quelque part... En sortant, elle entendit Rogue demander de sa voix doucereuse :

- Comment avez-vous eu ces plantes ?

Atteinte de curiosité morbide, Hermione se glissa derrière la porte en tissus de la serre, là où l'on pouvait très bien entendre. Elle entendit Chourave balbutié quelque chose puis dire :

- Je... je les ai créées...

- Pourtant toutes les graines ont été détruites il y a quatre ans, ainsi que toutes les plantes.

- Se sont mes plantes préférées et j'y tient, vous savez, alors j'ai gardé quelques graines et je les ai faites pousser en cachette pour les étudier, cette plante met quatre ans pour être belle et fraiche.

- C'est une erreur grave que vous avez faites, vous rendez-vous compte ?, hurla le professeur de potion.

- Severus..., dit calmement le directeur.

- Je suis peut-être une botaniste, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne m'intéresse pas aux... _autres sujets_ . Je sais donc pourquoi le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de supporter cette plante., dit la femme avec assurance et arrogance.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?, dit lentement le professeur au cheveux gras.

- Qu'on ne peut être allergique de cette plante, et que...

- Miss Granger ?, chuchota une voix amusée derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour faire face au directeur de l'école qui la regardait avec ses yeux pétillants et un petit sourire.

- Hum... je... j'ai fait tomber un livre..., mentit-elle piteusement.

Elle partit rapidement en réfléchissant sur cette plante. Elle l'avait lu quelque part, elle en était certaine. Mais juste un petit passage, sinon elle s'en serait souvenu. Elle retrouva Ron et Harry sur un banc qui semblaient l'attendre. Ils se relevèrent en la voyant et elle leur dit :

- Excusez-moi, je... je demandais au professeur qu'elle était cette plante. C'est du Lythia Bleu. Je l'ai déjà lu quelque part mais...

- Allons demander à Neville., dit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondors en même temps qu'Hermione leur expliquait son altercation de ce matin avec Lavande. Ron lui promit qu'il allait lui parler et ils arrivèrent face à Neville qui était seul, un livre de botanique dans les mains.

- Dit Neville, commença Harry. Est-ce que tu connais la plante "Lythia Bleu" ?

Neville leva les yeux de son bouquin et réfléchit. Il secoua la tête, navré, et poursuivit sa lecture après un "désolé". Le trio d'or ressortit et marchait dans le couloir. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ?

Oo0oO

Il était dix-huit heures et les garçons étaient partis à leur entrainement de Quidditch depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle lisait sous le gros saule pleureur un livre de botanique. Non, Neville ne l'avait pas rendu accro aux plantes mais elle cherchait des information sur cette fameuse plante. Il faisait plutôt frais et elle trembla légèrement lorsqu'un coup de vent souffla et fit voler ses cheveux derrière elle. Elle resserra légèrement le livre contre elle et continua sa lecture. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'entouré et un souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle savait qui c'était. Elle sourit, posa son livre et se retourna pour croiser les douces prunelles grises de Draco. Il lui souriait tendrement. Il l'embrassa et la retourna pour mieux la prendre dans ses bras, sans couper le baiser. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et elle se recula.

- Tu vas mieux ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. C'était une allergie, une grosse., lui dit-il en tournant sa tête vers le livre fermé. Qu'est ce que tu lisais ?

"On ne peut être allergique de cette plante". Cette phrase résonna dans la tête d'Hermione qui fronça les sourcils. Pomfresh avait dû mal l'examiner... Ou bien il lui mentait. Pourquoi Chourave avait-elle l'air si choquée ?

- Mia ? Ça va ?, s'inquiéta le blond.

- Mmmh ? Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mon livre ? C'est... un livre que Neville m'a prêté de botanique.

- Tu t'intéresse à la botanique, maintenant ?, lui demanda le blond, amusé, en prenant le livre.

- Pas vraiment. Je cherchais des informations sur le Lythia Bleu.

- Et... tu en trouves ?, demanda-t-il en calant son dos contre son torse.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui répondit à la négative. Il caressa machinalement ses cheveux tandis qu'elle tournait sans grande conviction les pages.

- Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà lut quelque part... Et toi, ça te dit rien ?

- Mmmmh...Non. J'ai juste appris que j'en étais allergique., répondit-il calmement.

- Tu sais, quand le professeur nous a dit de partir, je suis restée cachée lorsque j'ai vu Dumbledore et Rogue arriver.

Elle le sentit légèrement se raidir, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, et prit sa main pour la caresser.

- Et ils ont dit un truc étrange, que cette plante était interdite depuis quatre ans... c'est bizarre, quand même, non ?

- Je l'ignore. Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit d'autre ?

- Rien d'intéressant, Rogue a un peu crié en lui disant qu'elle avait commis une erreur et Chourave a dit que... qu'on ne pouvait pas être allergique à cette plante., lui dit-elle en arrêtant de tracer des cercle imaginaire sur la main du blond.

- Pourtant, Pomfresh et Rogue ont été clairs là-dessus., insista le blond.

- Je le sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te crois., dit avec douceur la jeune fille en se tournant et en posant une main sur sa joue.

Elle rougit sous son regard et se releva légèrement en lui disant :

- Chourave ne doit plus avoir toute sa tête.

Elle baissa la tête, toujours déboussolée par cette proximité entre elle et le blond. Il lui prit le menton et le releva avec sa main et caressa sa joue avec son pouce. Elle releva son regard et le planta dans le sien. Elle se mordit la lèvre et il eut un petit rire avant d'approcher son visage du sien et de caresser les courbes de sa mâchoire avec son nez. Il adorait faire ça. Elle sentait si bon... Il remonta jusqu'au nez de celle-ci et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Elle se recula doucement, écarquillant les yeux.

- Je dois aller voir Harry et Ron, ils m'attendent pour leur devoir !

- Ils n'ont pas Quidditch ?, demanda le blond.

- Ils ont du finir.

Elle se leva, mit son sac sur son épaule et partit après un au revoir. Elle se dépêcha de monter et entra rapidement. L'entraînement des garçons devait finir dans trente minutes voir même une heure, elle avait du temps. Cette plante l'obsédait. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait découvrir pas mal de choses grâce à elle. Elle entra dans sa chambre, jeta son sac dans un coin de la pièce et se jeta dans son lit. Elle soupira et prit de quoi faire ses devoirs, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

oOoOoOoOo0oOoOoOoOoOo

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta allongé dans l'herbe, dès que la Gryffondor fut partie, mais il ne rata pas l'équipe de Gryffondor qui sortit du stade alors qu'il commençait à faire sombre. Il haussa un sourcil et les regarda passer. Elle lui avait mentit. Il se sentait mal, soudainement. Il se remit en position assit et regarda dans le vide, les coudes sur ses genoux. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et se poser côté de lui. Il l'avait reconnut. Ce n'était autre que Blaise.

- T'en fais une tête, toi. Y a un problème avec Granger ?

- Aucun., répondit-il froidement.

- C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes., lui répondit avec désinvolture le métisse.

- Elle m'a mentit. Elle m'a dit il y a une heure qu'elle devait partir aider ses deux crétins d'amis pour leurs devoirs mais ils viennent juste de revenir du stade.

- C'est tout ? Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est rien. Elle avait surement quelque chose à faire. Bon, c'est pas tout mais tu m'avais promis un jour que tu me dirais comment tu l'as rencontrée, ta Gryffondor.

- Pas maintenant Blaise. Bientôt mais pas maintenant..., murmura le blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Afin d'éviter les questions et pour plus de compréhension plus loin dans l'histoire : leur couple n'est pas "officiel", peu de personnes les ont vu<strong>.

**Enfin, le nouveau chapitre, devrai-je dire. Le Lythia bleu, c'est de mon invention.**

**Plus de mystère.** **Et oui. Et la fin, aussi, elle n'est pas étrange ? Moi je dis ça, je dis rien... *Bah ta Gue*le, alooors !***

**Le prochain chapitre s'annonce lourd : Une longue histoire, une révélation choc... Que va-t-il se passer pour nos petits gars ?**

**Et bien sûr, pluuuus de compréhension. **

**Je vais revenir à un chapitre ou deux par semaine, avec la rentrée.**

**A la prochaine.**


	16. 15 : Véritée dévoilée

**Pffffiiiouuu ! Cette rentrée est vraiment crevante ! Je n'ai plus le temps pour rien ! **

**Infos sur mes histoires :**

**- Pour cette histoire, je vais publier peut-être toute les une semaine, voir même parfois deux pour avoir plus de temps pour écrire la suite. Je vais même de ce pas écrire la suite du chapitre 20, ayant un peu de temps.**

** - Pour _Don't Touch My Mudblood_, Il est en cours de traduction et arrivera, si tout va bien, mercredi prochain.**

** - Et pour _Opalie ou la fin de Voldemort_, pour ceux qui la suivent, je suis fière de vous annoncée qu'il est finie et qu'il est en cours de correction !**

**Je n'ai à présent que les mercredi après-midi et les week-ends pour écrire, vous savez. Et pour déstresser, j'avais pensé à commencer une autre histoire que j'ai en tête mais je ne suis pas sûre si je serai vraiment capable à tout gérer... Je crois que je vais la commencer mais attendre avant de la publier. On verra.**

**Breeeef, merci à ceux et à celle qui ont tout lu, ce que je doute fort, et voilà le chapiiiitre !**

**P.S : pour le chapitre, le titre est révélateur, non ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Vérité dévoilée<strong>

_Miss Granger... Pourquoi est-ce tout le temps moi qui vous trouve quelque part ? -Je me le demande aussi, Professeur._

_Rogue à Hermione.  
><em>

Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était plus de minuit passé. Elle s'étira légèrement et vit qu'elle était encore habillée et que se trouvait un devoir d'Histoire de la magie sous son visage. Elle rangea le tout et se mit en pyjama. Elle mit le livre de botanique de Neville sur un autre livre, dont elle ne regarda pas la couverture, et plongea dans ses draps. Ils étaient le seize Octobre, il fallait qu'elle envoi un hiboux à son père pour le prévenir de sa visite, le week-end du bal. Elle n'avait aucunement envie d'y aller, à cette soirée. Elle sombra sur ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. Il était dix heures et demi. Elle soupira de bien-être et se leva.

Elle était bien reposée, aujourd'hui. Elle devait faire quelque chose, aujourd'hui. Elle devait découvrir la vérité. Ce qu'est le Lythia Bleu et ce que cache Draco. Elle avait peur. Et si elle se faisait des films ? Elle qui, comme Harry, avait toujours tendance à en faire trop. Elle se peigna, s'habilla avec un haut bleu foncé, un pantalon noir, sa cape de sorcière et descendit. Elle devait avant tout parler au professeur Chourave. Peut-être que Hagrid serait au courant. Le professeur Lupin, aussi. Et elle devait aussi aller chercher un dossier chez le directeur concernant le bilan des préfets. Commençons par le professeur le plus expérimenté en la matière.

Elle sortit et se rendit au serres, endroit où elle était sûre de trouver le professeur. Cette dernière était justement là, marmonnant toute seule. Dès qu'Hermione frappa sur le côté pour signaler sa présence, la grosse femme sursauta.

- Ah, ce n'est que vous, Miss Granger !, souffla le professeur.

- Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Euh... je ne peux pas vous en parler, je pense..., dit le gentil professeur avec un sourire d'hésitation. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre venue ?

- Et bien... Je voudrais en savoir plus sur le Lythia Bleu.

- Oh ! Et pourquoi cela ?

- Je sais que j'ai déjà lu quelque chose le concernant et cela m'embête car je ne m'en souviens plus où.

- Mmmmh, votre "soif de connaissance", rit la professeur, attendrie face à cette élève vive et intelligente. Et bien, cela est fort possible, bien que cette plante n'est pas vraiment d'utilisation personnelle. Elle ne convient dans aucune potion ou autre. Elle est seulement d'une beauté incroyable. Cette beauté semble irréelle, elle vous subjugue. Si quelque chose venait à égaler sa beauté, elle en serait très nocif envers lui.

- Cette plante est vivante ?

- En quelques sortes. C'est plutôt compliqué.

- Draco Malefoy en est juste allergique, c'est impossible qu'elle soit nuisible à un humain !

Le professeur ne dit rien et continua de s'occuper de pots de terre. Un coup sur le côté de la porte prévint que quelqu'un était là et les deux femmes se retournèrent. Rogue se tenait là, droit comme un I et regardait Hermione, un sourcil levé.

- Miss Granger... Pourquoi est-ce tout le temps moi qui vous trouve quelque part ?

- Je me le demande aussi, Professeur.

- Je vous demanderai de partir car Madame Chourave est attendue dans le bureau du directeur.

- Elle est arrivée ?, demanda avec panique cette dernière.

Le professeur fit un sourire en coin et partit. Hermione regarda son professeur qui avait le teint livide et une perle de sueur perlait sur son front. Qui diable pouvait faire cet effet à cet pauvre dame ?

- De qui parlez-vous, professeur ?

Cette dernière sortit, priant Hermione d'en faire de même, puis partit, laissant son élève seule avec ces interrogations. En partant, le professeur souffla un nom.

- Mrs Malefoy.

O0oO0Oo0O

Hagrid connaissait cette plante mais il ne répéta que les paroles du professeur de botanique. Bon, le professeur l'avait assez éclairé sur ce qu'étais le Lythia Bleu mais pas assez à son goût. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que Lupin pourrait mieux l'éclairer. Elle le chercha mais ne le trouva pas. Elle pouvait demander à Harry sa carte. Il devait être dans la Grande Salle et manger, le match était cette après-midi. Elle décida d'aller prendre le dossier des préfets chez le directeur, son "rendez-vous" devait être terminé. Elle murmura le mot de passe et les escaliers apparurent. Elle toqua trois coups à la porte avant d'entendre le professeur lui dire d'entrer. Elle remarqua que Narcissa Malefoy était toujours présente. Elle la regardait, une expression neutre sur son visage. Comme son fils lui ressemblait. Leur beauté incroyable et froide faisait d'eux des personnes d'exception.

- Bonjour,Miss Granger. Permettez-moi de vous présentez Narcissa Malefoy.

La mère de Draco haussa un sourcil sous le nom de la jeune fille. De sa démarche aristocratique, la blonde s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tendit la main. Avec un léger sourire ressemblant quelque peu à celui de son fils, elle lui dit :

- Enchanté, Miss.

- Moi de même, Mrs Malefoy.

- Je suppose que vous êtes venues pour le dossier des préfets. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, tenez. Si il y a un problème, discutez-en avec vos directeurs de maison, vous et Mr Hewett.

- Bien, Professeur.

Elle sortit et souffla. Cette femme dégageait une sorte d'aura, c'était étrange. Elle descendit et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Dans le Hall, elle vit Draco,de dos, discuter avec Zabini qui lui avait jeté un petit regard avant de reporter son attention sur son ami blond. Il était en tenu de Quidditch. La brunette s'approcha d'eux et le blond lui sourit en la voyant. Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Gêné, Blaise regarda autour de lui et fut heureux de constater que personne n'était présent. Le baiser d'une infinie douceur prit fin trop rapidement au goût de nos deux protagonistes. Il lui caressa la joue puis embrassa sa main. Elle le vit se figer légèrement mais c'était rapide alors elle ne savait pas si elle l'avait imaginé. Il lui lança un regard malicieux et lui lança :

- Je penserai à toi lorsque j'attraperais le Vif d'Or.

- N'y penses pas trop, Harry est le meilleur attrapeur !, répondit sur le même ton la brunette. Bonne chance pour cette après-midi. On se retrouve plus tard.

Sa voix s'était légèrement serrée à la fin mais elle fit comme si de rien était et sortit. Cela semblait si naturel. Il la prenait dans ses bras, plongeait son visage dans sa chevelure bouclée et l'embrassait tendrement comme si... elle rougit à ce qu'elle venait de penser mais il l'embrassait comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse et la plus fragile au monde. Elle rejoignit ses amis avec un sourire et commença à manger. Elle devait trouver Lupin. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il l'aidera mieux que Chourave et Hagrid. Le match commençait à quatorze heure. Peut-être que son professeur y serait. La pleine lune était dans une semaine donc il ne se préparait pas encore. Elle soupira et donna sa part de tarte au potiron à Ron qui la regardait d'un air affamé et suppliant.

o0O0o0O0o

Elle marchait à treize heures trente dans les couloirs et, au croisement d'un couloir, croisa Rogue et Lupin. Ils semblaient prit dans une grande discussion. Elle se mit dans un coin et chuchota alors :

- Je dois vous parler, Professeur.

Ce dernier continua son "conflit" avec le professeur de Potion puis ils se séparèrent. Il marchait tranquillement et Hermione se demanda alors si il l'avait entendu. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle et lui dit :

- Allons dans ma classe, on sera plus tranquille.

Elle en sursauta presque mais elle avait presque l'habitude maintenant avec Draco. Elle a bien dit presque. Il s'installa à son bureau mais Hermione resta debout.

- De quoi voulais-tu parler, Hermione ? Tu as des problèmes ?

- Non, tout va bien, professeur. Je voulais vous parler d'une plante.

- D'une plante ? Ne serait-il pas préférable d'aller en parler au professeur Chourave ?

- Je sais que vous savez ce qu'il c'est passé en botanique, hier, avec Draco. Une plante lui a fait une drôle d'allergie. Il n'était vraiment pas bien. Le professeur Chourave m'a expliqué ce que c'était, ce matin.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus.

- Et bien, vous devez connaître tout les détails notamment la présence de Mrs Malefoy, ce matin. Enfin bref, pourquoi cette plante à été interdite il y a quatre ans ?

- Mmmmh... En faite, rare sont les personnes allergiques au Lythia Bleu, c'est de cette plante dont tu parles, et que c'est celles qui provoque le plus grand mal à la personne atteinte de l'allergie. C'est très compliqué. Si tu as une autre question, tu devrais te dépêcher, le Quidditch va bientôt commencer et je ne voudrais pas rater une nouvelle victoire de Harry., sourit le Professeur.

- Je comprends..., dit pensivement Hermione. J'ai aussi lu le nom de cette plante quelque part mais j'ignore complétement où. J'ai dû juste le survolé des yeux mais... mais cette plante m'intrigue.

- Cette plante t'intrigue ?

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et Lupin sembla réfléchir. Il releva la tête, se leva et prit sa veste.

- Oui, tu l'as lue il n'y a pas longtemps., affirma le professeur d'un ton énigmatique.

Puis il fit un signe à Hermione pour sortir et le professeur disparut une fois sortit de la Salle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Si tout les professeurs parlaient comme Dumbledore, ça n'allait pas aller. Elle alla prendre une veste et se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch. Le match allait commencer. La brunette s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami et son... son autre bon ami. En arrivant, elle rejoignit Neville, Seamus et Dean. Lavande passa près d'elle avec Parvati et lâcha assez fort pour que de nombreux Gryffondors entendent :

- Alors, Hermione, tu supportes qui aujourd'hui ? Ta maison où celle de ton "petit-ami" ?

Elle mima les guillemets pour le dernier mot. Elle la regarda avec tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour cette fille et lui lâcha :

- Je suis une Gryffondors dans l'âme, je serais toujours pour ma maison. Et toi, seras-tu pour la maison du mec qui t'a violemment plaqué ?

Les Gryffondors retinrent leur souffle tandis que Lavande devint rouge. Elle ne put rien dire car les joueurs entraient. Se fut rapide, il y eut un grand nombre d'applaudissement, surtout pour les attrapeurs, et ils se mirent en place. Le professeur Bibine énonça les règles et lâcha les cognards. Le souaffle lancé, le vif d'or envolé, le match commença. Tous les élèves supportaient une maison, les Serpentards la leur, et le reste les Gryffondors. Hermione n'avait d'yeux que pour les deux attrapeurs. Même Ginny et Ron n'étaient pas regardés. Draco semblait vraiment concentré. Il volait plutôt rapidement mais elle fut la seule à remarquer qu'il fonça sans raison valable vers le fond du stade, derrière un gradin. La voix dans le microphone hurla que Draco avait trouvé le Vif d'Or. Harry le rejoignit bien vite et un duel eut lieu. C'était vraiment très rapide. Tout le monde s'était levé et attendait quel attrapeur allait attraper l'objet convoité. Même le but que les attrapeurs mettaient n'étaient plus comptés tant tout les yeux étaient portés sur les deux jeunes hommes. D'un coup, Draco devint plus rapide et son bras allongé à la même hauteur que celui de Harry s'approcha plus rapidement de l'objet en or puis il referma ses doigts.

" SERPENTARD GAGNE LE MATCH !"

Une seule maison hurlait à la joie tandis que tous étaient ahuris et se lamentaient. Les Serpentards se posaient et furent acclamés par les leurs. Le stade se vidait rapidement et les joueurs de Gryffondors, déçus, rejoignirent rapidement leur vestiaire. Quand Lavande passa devant elle, elle l'entendit dire :

- J'en connais une qui doit être ravie...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis continua son chemin avec ses trois amis. Elle croisa le regard de Draco qui n'avait pas l'air très joyeux. Il fit l'effort de lui faire un sourire et lui montra le vif d'or. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et suivit ses amis. Depuis l'incident en botanique, elle se sentait plus distante, comme si quelque chose les séparait et que seul le découvrir pouvait détruire ce fossé. "J'en reviens à de drôle de conclusions, moi, parfois !" pensa la rouge et or en entrant dans le château.

- Neville, tu peux m'attendre, s'il te plaît, j'ai à te rendre ton livre.

Ce dernier acquiesça et Hermione monta quatre par quatre les marches menant à sa chambre. Elle posa son gilet et alla vers son bureau. Elle prit le gros livre de Neville mais un bruit attira son attention. Elle venait de faire tomber un livre fin à couverture noire. Elle le reposa sur le bureau et rejoignit Neville.

- Merci, Hermione, j'espère qu'il t'a aidé.

Elle lui sourit mais ne dit rien. Elle allait repartir lorsque un Gryffondor de cinquième année entra et s'exclama :

- Chourave à faillit se faire virer, voir même étriper !

Un attroupement vint autour de l'élève qui était connu pour être une véritable fouine et il raconta tout :

- Malefoy avait eut une réaction allergique à une plante interdite alors sa mère est venue aujourd'hui pour discuter avec Chourave ! Mais le plus étrange, c'est que cette plante à été interdite sous l'ordre de Lucius Malefoy lui même, il y a quatre ans.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. A ce moment, l'équipe de Gryffondors rentra et fut tout de même félicitée pour leur performance. Des personnes leur racontèrent à nouveau ce qu'ils avaient entendu et Harry regarda longuement Hermione. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le dortoir des garçons et Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il en pensa lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté ce que lui avait dit Chourave et Lupin.

- Tu te tracasse la tête un peu trop., murmura Harry, le regard dans le vague.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien le professeur à dit que cela pouvait être très dangereux pour les personnes y étant interdite alors c'est normal qu'un homme aussi riche et imposant qu'est Lucius Malefoy supprime ce qui pourrait être mortel envers son unique héritier. Tu viens ?

Ils sortirent et Hermione rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis qui venaient de commencer une partie d'echec version sorcier. Ron gagna, comme d'habitude. C'était vraiment le meilleur à ce jeu. Elle fit aussi une partie contre le roux mais, ne comprenant rien, elle perdit lamentablement.

- Pour une fois que je peux me vanter de te battre à autre chose qu'au Quidditch et au goinfrage !, s'exclama Ron, hilare.

Ses deux amis rirent puis Hermione regarda l'heure. Dix-huit heures trente, le temps passait vraiment vite avec ces deux-là. Elle entendit l'estomac de Ron et en un regard avec Harry, ils explosèrent de rire. Ils sortirent et marchèrent lentement dans les couloirs, rigolant, parlant... Ils croisèrent trois Serpentardes assises sur un banc. Les deux garçons ne firent pas attention à elles, mais Hermione si. Elle fit tomber son livre qui possédait plusieurs parchemin volant, volontairement, et elle demanda au garçons de continuer sans elle.

- ... face à Harry Potter !

- Ce mec est un dieu, il n'y a pas à dire ! Il est d'une beauté... je n'ai jamais vu plus beau, c'est inhumain !

- Ah ça oui, une beauté mortelle ! C'est vraiment rare de trouver cela !

- Vu ses parents, cela ne m'étonne pas. Il est parfait ! Il est intelligent, beau et il à l'air d'être un solitaire romantique, le genre de mec ne vivant que pour sa nana !

- Je veux me marier avec lui !

Elles rirent et Hermione se releva, regardant dans le vide. Elle regarda son gros livre et décida d'aller le poser, se creusant les méninges car ce genre d'adjectifs qualifiaient quelque chose mais quoi ? Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en se demandant pourquoi elle avait prit ce livre pour aller manger. Son regard fut attiré une fois de plus vers un rectangle noir sur son bureau. Elle se figea. C'était le livre des Créatures rares pour le devoir de DFCM. Lupin lui avait mit un O. Elle s'approcha du livre et le tourna entre ses doigts. Elle allait devoir aller le rendre en douce à la réserve. Elle s'assit sur son lit et tourna les pages pensivement, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et soupira. Elle savait que ce qu'étais le Lythia Bleu alors pourquoi le nom de cette plante revenait sans cesse dans sa tête ? Parce qu'elle l'avait lut quelques part et que, mystérieusement, Lupin le lui avait affirmer... Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Elle s'en serait souvenu si elle l'avait... Si elle l'avait utilisé dans un devoir ! Elle se leva en trombe et prit le carnet dans ses mains. Elle tremblait légèrement. Elle l'ouvrit vers la fin et relut à partir du milieu de la page ce qu'elle avait déjà vu.

_Ils ont une grande rapidité,_- Draco se trouvant en face d'elle et la faisant sursauté, plusieurs fois- _une très grande force physique et magique,_- Draco la portant facilement, Draco la protégeant de cinq personnes à la fois-_, leur sens sont surdéveloppés : la vue s'allonge_- Draco la dévisageant du bout du hall-_ une ouïe ultra fine_- Draco lui demandant pourquoi elle avait refuser d'aller au bal avec Josh-_ et un odorat précis_- Draco se figeant en embrassant la main qui avait serré la main de sa mère, plus tôt.

[...]

_Leur beauté est inégalable et ne fait que s'arranger lors de la rencontre de la compagne,_- Draco qui avait l'air changé après sa convalescence de trois semaines-_ Ils sont très fier, têtu et avant tout possessifs, surtout lorsque cela concerne leur compagne. Rare sont-elles pouvant se contrôler et garder une façade humaine aux yeux de tous. _

_La compagne est la chose la plus importante pour eux. Leur caractère animal ne fait qu'augmenter jusqu'à ce que la compagne ne soit marquée. Ils ont besoin d'elles pour vivre, sinon ils risquent de devenir fous et peuvent même jusqu'à mourir à cause du chagrin. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour les sauver du danger et risquera jusqu'à leur vie car ils ne sont rien sans elles._- Draco face à Bellatrix, le regard sombre, Draco face aux Serpentards lors de sa première attaque-_. Ils ont le besoin de toujours être en contact avec leur moitié et feront tout pour arriver à leur fin. Le plus rare à trouver est l'un deux réussissant à se tenir et à se contrôler en publique. Avant de trouver la bonne, ils passeront beaucoup de temps avec des femelles différentes jusqu'à trouver la bonne._- Parkinson disant qu'il était un tombeur.-_._

_Une compagne loin de __sa__ créature en tombe presque malade, manque de sommeil, maux de tête et rêves._- Les trois semaines d'absences de Draco et le calvaire qu'elle a vécu.-_. Une compagne peut refuser d'être avec elles. _

_Ces créatures peuvent être des sorciers, ce qui est vraiment le plus rare. Leur nature peut se manifesté n'importe quand avant les dix-sept ans du sorcier. Ils sont d'une grande intelligence._

_Insulter où mal traiter sa compagne est la dernière chose à faire._- Parkinson l'insultant, Lavande levant la main sur elle et Draco intervenant dans les deux cas-._ Ils leur est difficile de laisser plus de cinq heures leur compagne seule. Si un danger apparaît puis disparaît, Il ne lâchera plus sa compagne, se rassurant à sa manière qu'elle est toujours saine et sauve et dans ses bras._- le chemin du retour avec Lupin, l'infirmerie avec Harry après être revenue du Manoir Malefoy-_._

_Ces créatures aussi rares que précieuses possèdent une telle beauté que le Lythia Bleu leur ait nocif, il peut être utilisé comme arme contre eux ou, en faible quantité, comme somnifère très long lui faisant vivre une fausse mort._- Draco tombant à la renverse dès la présence de cette plante, Chourave lui disant qu'il peut être nocif pour quelque chose égalant sa beauté et elle affirmant qu'il ne pouvait en être allergique vu qu'il était un humain. Et Chourave criant à Rogue qu'on ne peut être allergique à cette plante mais Draco lui affirmant que c'était le cas-_._

_[...]_

_La compagne est donc sa raison de vivre. Elle sera pour lui la plus belle chose au monde, la plus grande merveille. Leurs compagnes sont les femmes les plus comblées et les plus heureuses, leur amour ne peut jamais disparaître. Douceur, tendresse et amour._ -Draco la regardant intensément, l'embrassant avec une douceur infinie, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux et la serrant contre lui-_._

_[...]_

Hermione laissa tomber le livre et regardait dans le vide, la bouche ouverte. Elle sentait depuis un moment un courant d'air dans son dos mais elle était trop concentrée pour s'en rendre compte.

- Draco Malefoy est un Veela...

Elle ramena ses bras autour d'elle, frissonnant de froid et le regard toujours dans le vide.

- Mia...

Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna. Draco se tenait debout, devant la fenêtre ouverte et la regardait.

* * *

><p><strong>Je pensais à cette fin depuis des lustres !<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez compris, c'était des flashs back !**

**Et félicitation à tout ceux qui avaient trouvés, c'était pas très compliqué, mais maintenant c'est OFFICIEL.**

**Votre avis et bien sûr le bienvenu !**


	17. 16 :La véritable rencontre de DM et HG

**Désolé.**

**C'est le seul mot que je puisse dire.**

**Je sais que vous serez sans doute trois à lire ce message mais la vie ne peut pas être toujours facile.**

**Je ne sais pas comment j'ai retrouvé la motivation d'écrire. 5 mois. C'est long, quand même.**

**J'imagine que vous ne vous souvenez plus trop de l'histoire, en plus.**

**J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu beaucoup de lecteur, en cours de route.**

**Mais bon, si vous êtes jusqu'ici, c'est que vous aimez toujours l'histoire, non ?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A LIRE : <span>****Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va vous plaire. Je le trouve moi même bofbof. Mais il fait beaucoup avancé l'histoire car, comme son nom l'indique, c'est l'histoire de la vraie rencontre de D et H car, si ****vous ne l'aviez pas encore compris, Draco à déjà vu Hermione avant. Pour mieux comprendre, il serait peut-être plus facile de lire le chapitre d'avant, c'est ce que je fais lorsque je ne me souviens plus d'une histoire. Bref, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>La véritable rencontre de Draco et Hermione<strong>

_J'ai trouver ma compagne. Elle est à Poudlard._

_ -Draco Malefoy  
><em>

**Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac**

C'était lui ou le temps était incroyablement long, ici ?

Assit sur le canapé, un whisky-pur-feu à la main et le regard dans le vide, Draco s'ennuyait à mourir. Il voulait absolument et irrévocablement sortir d'ici et _la _rejoindre. Elle avait l'air si distante, il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi.

Un nouveau regard à l'horloge lui indiqua que cela faisait seulement dix minutes qu'il était ici. Pourquoi Blaise l'avait-il interdit de sortir d'ici avant que la fête ne se termine ? Pire : pourquoi obéissait-il à _Blaise _?

Un regard à droite, il le vit avec d'autres serpentards en pleine discussion. Un regard à gauche, il vit que personne ne s'occupait de lui. Peut-être aurait-il du mieux regarder ?

Il se leva en douce et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il allait enfin pouvoir franchir le mur lorsque quelqu'un se plaça devant. Astoria Greengrass. Avec un soupir, il baissa les yeux vers cette fille ridiculement plus petite que lui. Hermione, au moins, était grande : elle était plus petite que lui d'une demi-tête seulement.

- Draco ! C'est fou comme tu as bien joué, aujourd'hui !, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix enjouée qui se voulait séduisante.

Essayait-elle vraiment de le draguer ? Elle n'était qu'en _cinquième_ année !

- Merci, Greengrass., lui répondit-il froidement.

- Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Astoria..., dit-elle sensuellement en approchant son corps.

- Ca va aller, Greengrass. Recule.

Avec cela, il la poussa. Un peu trop fort. Elle commença à perdre l'équilibre.

- Whoa whoa whoa, doucement ici. Astoria, vas-y doucement sur la bouteille., dit quelqu'un en attrapant de justesse la serpentarde.

- Merci Blaise. Y en a d'autre qui devraient redescendre de leur pied d'estale.

Vexée, elle partit. Draco soupira et se tourna vers son ami.

- On essayait de se faire la malle ?, rit Blaise.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas à t'écouter. J'ai tout les droits d'aller rejoindre Hermione sur-le-champs.

- Non, non, non ! Tu dois rester : c'est ta fête ! Tu as vaincu le balafré ! Et puis, je t'ai dit à six heures t'auras le droit de la rejoindre.

Le beau Veela soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, l'air boudeur.

- Tu sais, mec, il y a autre chose que tu pourrais faire. Tu pourrais... enfin tu m'avais promis que...

- Que ?, demanda Draco exaspéré, regardant son ami d'un air ennuyé.

- Que tu allais un jour me raconter comment tu l'avais rencontré.

La bouche de Draco forma un O parfait tandis qu'un "Oh..." en sortait. Draco regarda à gauche et à droite puis soupira.

- Suis moi.

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**. . . .**

- Je ne veux qu'en aucun cas tu me coupes pendant mon récit., avertit Draco.

- Pas de problème, mon pote !, s'exclama Blaise en sautant sur le canapé.

Le blond soupira et se racla la gorge. Il s'assit sur son lit et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

"Tu sais que je ne suis jamais allé dans une école avant Poudlard. Je suivais des cours à domicile et sortait très peu. Tout cela parque le gêne des Veela pouvait venir à n'importe quel moment chez un mâle. Cela dépend de la puberté. Bref, mes parents m'ont expliqué tout cela à mes 14 ans, lorsque je sentais une sorte de changement en moi. C'était vraiment étrange et dur à expliquer. Bon, je pourrais te parler de ça pendant une heure, mais là n'est pas l'intérêt. Mes parents m'avaient alors demandé de m'asseoir avec eux afin que l'on... discute.

Ce qui m'avait le plus marqué était sans doute que le vide que je ressentais ne pouvait disparaître seulement quand j'avais trouver ma _compagne_. Et cela pouvait prendre beaucoup de temps.

J'avais trouver le fait de n'être attiré et de n'aimer qu'une femme pour la vie était vraiment ridicule et impossible. C'est vrai, quoi, tout les jeunes ou même adultes pouvaient être attiré et couché avec plusieurs femme !

Aussi, mon père m'a expliqué qu'un Veela était extrêmement possessif et jaloux. Et surtout aimant. La compagne d'un Veela est la femme la plus aimé et la plus chérie du monde. A cet époque, je trouvais cela insensée et je m'étais énervé. Je m'en rappelle avoir hurlé que ce gêne ne m'empêchera pas de faire ce que je veux et que je n'avais pas besoin d'une... d'une "saloperie de compagne". Qu'est ce que je regrette ces mots.

Ainsi, commença une vie où je connu la luxure, le plaisir et avant tout : le manque. Devenir un Veela avait fait de moi un être irrésistible pour la gente féminine. Et cela m'avait donner une réelle envie de... de coucher avec n'importe quelle femme pour satisfaire ce désir que, selon mon père, seule ma compagne pouvait. Et c'était vrai. A chaque fois, j'avais besoin de plus, le plaisir n'était que faible et éphémère et je savais que cela ne servait à rien mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était soit-disant "normal".

Bien sûr, tout ceci était seulement un moyen d'essayer d'oublier ce vide et ce manque qui se formait en moi et qui s'agrandissait de jour en jour. Mais j'étais dans le déni et refusais que ma vie soit seulement concentrée autour de ma compagne, que je haïssais pour ce qu'elle me faisait subir. J'espérais qu'elle... qu'elle souffre comme moi je souffrais. J'étais vraiment horrible.

Alors à mes 15 ans, j'avais décidé, enfin, mon père m'avait convaincu de la "chercher". En gros, pendant une autre longue année, en plus de ces soirées avec des femmes aléatoires, je participais à des bals, je la cherchais là où je pouvais.

Je passais parfois des journées seul, dans une salle, à m'entraîner sur mes sens ultra développé. L'ouïe, l'odorat, le goût et la vue. Ma force c'était aussi décuplée. Je pouvais grimper n'importe où, sauter très haut, en gros, je n'étais plus du tout comme avant.

Puis un jour, mon parrain, Severus, voulait me parler à propos de tout ce que je vivais, comment je le ressentais... Il voulait comprendre ce que ça faisait et voulait m'aider. J'allais donc passer une soirée dans sa suite, à Poudlard."

A ces mots, Draco se leva et amena deux verres de whisky pur feu, puis se réinstalla. Il fut ravi de voir que Blaise tait plongé dans son récit et qu'il comprenait tout au fur et à mesure.

- Si je comprend bien, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu avais cette "réputation" de "tombeur" ?, demanda Blaise.

Draco soupira et acquiesça, regrettant ses folies de jeunesses. De plus, il était vraiment jeune...

- Et donc un soir tu es venu à Poudlard sans même venir me voir ?

- Là n'est pas la question, Blai-

- Mais oui ! C'est là que tu vas rencontrer Granger !, s'exclama Blaise. Moi qui m'étais toujours demandé comment il avait pu trouver cette fille qui ne quittait jamais les enceintes du château...

Draco sourit puis continua son histoire.

"C'est bien cette soirée là où je _la_ rencontrai. Enfin, rencontrer est un grand mot vu qu'elle ne savait pas que c'était moi. C'était en milieu, voir même vers la fin, de la cinquième année, je pense que tu te souviens bien de cette période. Dumbledore n'était pas le directeur de Poudlard à ce moment et Severus m'avait expliqué que cette Ombrage était une, je cite, "vraie Casse-noisette sans cervelle", j'avais bien rit. Il fut appelé au milieu de la soirée, vers 22h, et il a dit qu'il en avait pour un petit moment, que je pouvais lire un livre ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors que je faisais le tour de sa petite suite, je remarquai un petit placard qui contenait toutes sortes de potion qui pouvait s'avérer utile. Mes yeux s'étaient alors posé sur du polynectar. Grâce à mes sens développés de Veela j'avais trouver des cheveux de Severus qui trainait sur le fauteuil. J'avais toujours eu envie de visiter Poudlard mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors peut-être qu'avec l'apparence de Severus, je serais tranquille si le concierge ou un professeur m'attraperait. Je mis les cheveux dans la potion et bu d'un coup sec, sans regarder la couleur de cette horrible potion. C'était vraiment une sensation horrible ainsi qu'une effroyable douleur au ventre. Bref, c'était le changement de corps, quoi. Une fois que je fus dans la peau de mon parrain, j'enfilai rapidement ses vêtements et sortit. Je ne faisais aucun bruit et regardais les alentours, les tableaux ainsi que les longs couloirs. A un moment, j'entendis des bruits de pas et de chuchotement qui s'approchait. Puis, en un instant, un puissant parfum avait envahit l'air. Le plus doux et merveilleux des parfums. Un mélange de violette, de framboise et de parchemin neuf. C'était exquis. Je suivis alors cette odeur et, avec ma rapidité, me retrouva face à deux ombres en face de moi. L'une d'elle émanait cette merveilleuse odeur. Je m'approchais tout doucement et vit l'autre ombre s'en aller. Il ne restait plus que moi et cette autre personne à l'odeur enivrante. Soudain, de la lumière apparut du bout de sa baguette et elle se retourna. Elle sursauta en me voyant et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

J'essayais de garder mon calme et d'agir comme mon parrain mais c'était difficile. J'avais en face de moi la plus belle personne que je n'avais jamais vu au monde. Et je su à cet instant que c'était elle. Mon cœur lui appartenait déjà, je me sentais entier, bien et serein. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et ne plus la laisser s'en aller. Elle était mienne.

Elle se racla alors la gorge et j'entendis sa voix remplie de surprise et d'effroi :

- Professeur Rogue... Je...

Elle avait une voix si belle que je voudrais l'entendre tout les jours, à n'importe quel moment. J'avais enfin trouver mon autre moitié Mais il se faisait tard et je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait dans les couloirs. Surement pas quelque chose de très saint. Cela pouvait être dangereux de se promener la nuit, ici. Elle devait immédiatement retourner dans son dortoir. J'essayais alors de garder mon calme et imita à la perfection mon parrain :

- Retournez dans votre dortoir, Miss.

Elle me regarda bizarrement puis elle ne se fit pas prier et partit d'un pas rapide. Je me demande comment était mon parrain avec elle pour qu'elle soit comme cela. Je lui en toucherai un ou deux mots.

Une fois qu'elle disparut au bout du couloir, je sentais ma peau tomber et je sentais mon corps changer. J'ai eu de la chance, encore un peu et elle m'aurait vu. A grande vitesse, je rentrai dans les appartements de mon parrain et fut surpris de le voir assit tranquillement sur son sofa.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé., dit-il calmement mais froidement.

J'inspirai un bon coup puis dit une phrase qui changea son expression froide en expression de choc :

- J'ai trouvé ma compagne. Elle est à Poudlard.

En dix minutes, on se trouvait dans le salon au manoir. Mes parents étaient là et attendait que je la décrive pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Draco, une simple description d'elle et cela suffit pour savoir qui elle est. As tu pu voir son blason sur son uniforme ? De qu'elle maison est-elle ?

Ayant lu l'histoire de Poudlard et connaissant l'histoire de mes parents, je connaissais les quatre maisons. Son écusson était fait d'un lion et il y avait écrit Gryffondor. Selon mes parents, cette maison est ridicule avec leur "courage" et "bravoure". Ils détestaient simplement cette maison et c'était la maison rivale de Serpentard.

- Gryffondor..., dis-je avec une légère grimace, sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas le prendre facilement.

Il y eut un moment de silence ridicule et j'aurais bien rigoler si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

- Tu es sûr de cela ?, demanda d'une voix lente mon parrain, pensant déjà à une punition pour les gryffondors rebelles.

- Oui... et d'ailleurs, elle semblait plutôt effrayée de s'être fait prendre par toi., dis-je d'un ton accusateur.

Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de mon parrain tandis que je regardais mes parents. Ils se regardaient et semblaient communiquer par regard. Ma mère tourna ses yeux vers moi et dit d'une voix douce :

- Tu sais, l'important c'est que tu ais enfin trouver celle qui t'est chère, sa maison n'a pas d'importance. Ta compagne est la deuxième partie de ton âme, elle est celle qui te correspond le plus dans tout les domaines, autant intellectuellement que mentalement...

J'entendis mon parrain hoqueter de surprise et il releva vers moi des yeux remplis de surprise.

- Draco, peux-tu la décrire, s'il te plaît ?

Avec un regard suspicieux vers lui, mes parents acquiescèrent et je dis :

- Et bien... elle est brune et ses cheveux sont bouclés, elle avait l'air d'avoir mon âge, elle a de grands yeux marrons...

J'arrêtais quand je vis mon parrain secoué sa tête.

- Je sais qui c'est. Avec Ombrage comme directrice et les événements qui se passent dans le château, je soupçonne depuis fort longtemps la bande de Potter de faire tout ce vacarme.

A cette époque, je connaissais seulement Harry Potter de nom et de réputation, comme tout le monde. Tandis que je me posais plein de question, de la compréhension semblait se lire dans les yeux de mes parents.

- Seule la bande de Potter peut être assez bête et immature pour se retrouver la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard à faire je ne sais quoi ! Selon la description que tu m'as donné et selon les paroles de tes parents, seule une personne pourrait être ta compagne parfaite...

- Non, Severus, ce n'est pas possible ! C'est une sa-

Ma mère lui donna un coup sur l'épaule avant qu'il ne continue sa phrase.

- Qui est-ce ?, demandai-je alors.

- Hermione Granger., dirent mes parents et mon parrain à la fois.

Draco releva les yeux vers Blaise et rit en voyant la tête de son ami. Il avait les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte et écoutait attentivement. C'était une image plutôt comique.

- Et alors ? Continue ! Tu m'as jamais dit comment tes parents avaient réagit !, dit-il presque en sautant sur place.

Et bien, en premier, j'avais trouver son nom magnifique et je trouvais qu'il lui allait parfaitement bien. Ensuite, je m'étais demandé ce qu'il y avait de mal.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien..., commença ma mère, Miss Granger est une excellente sorcière et il est rare de voir de sorcières aussi qualifiées qu'elle. Cependant...

- C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je tenais mon père par le coups, contre le mur. Mes yeux étaient devenus rouge et j'étais en mode "Colère du Veela".

- Ne dis plus jamais cela., menaçai-je, ponctuant ma phrase en serrant ma grippe autour de son coup et en laissant échapper un long grondement du fond de ma poitrine.

- Draco, je t'en supplie, lâche ton père !, entendais-je ma mère, dans le fond, me dire.

Je le relâchai donc et revins à ma place initiale.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire que ses parents soient moldus ! Ceci n'est qu'un détail inutile parmi tant d'autre ! C'est ma compagne et vous devez l'accepter, sinon, vous me perdrez.

Ma mère me prit alors dans ses bras et me dit :

- Oh, mon trésor, je suis si fière de toi ! Bien sûr que nous allons l'accepter, après tout, elle sera la nouvelle lady Malefoy ! Je suis sûre qu'on s'entendra parfaitement bien ! N'est-ce pas, Lucius ?, demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard menaçant.

Il balbutia quelque chose qui signifiait qu'il était d'accord, mais toujours énervé à propos de l'incident.

Puis la suite tu connais, peu de temps après tu es venu chez moi et je t'ai expliqué l'essentiel et tu la surveillais."

- Wahou, quelle histoire., souffla Blaise. Puis pendant un an et demi, tu venais la regarder quand elle dormait, c'est ça ? On dirait un psychopathe., dit-il en riant.

Draco sourit puis dit :

- Je ne pouvais pas encore me présenter à elle et je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'elle. Le seul moyen était de me faufiler la nuit dans sa chambre et la regarder dormir. Les Veelas ont besoin que de très peu d'heures de sommeil. Je passais donc par la cheminée de mon parrain qui me laissait puis, avec ma discrétion et rapidité, montait à sa fenêtre. T'ai-je déjà dit qu'une nuit, Brown s'était réveillée et m'avait vu ? Je lui avait lancé un "oubliette".

Blaise éclata de rire puis dit :

- Je suis content d'enfin connaître l'histoire. Attend, je ne sais toujours pas ce que Dumby pensait de tout cela.

Draco eut un petit rire puis soupira :

- Cet homme sait toujours tout avant tout le monde. Il m'a dit qu'il avait entièrement confiance en moi car l'amour d'un Veela pour sa compagne est pur. Et il sait parfaitement que je ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle c'est pour ça qu'il me laissait aller veiller sur elle la nuit. Je suis venu ici en septième année car je n'étais pas prêt. C'était trop dur pour moi de rester trop loin d'elle et puis, un accident peut vite arriver avec un Veela jaloux et possessif, surtout dans les début.

Blaise hocha la tête et le Veela regarda l'heure.

- Avec toute cette histoire, on en a oublié l'heure !, s'exclama Blaise en se levant. Ça tombe bien, j'ai une faim de loup !

Draco hocha la tête puis ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle. Le blond était vraiment impatient de voir sa compagne. Une fois arrivé, Draco chercha Hermione du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que Potter et Weasley étaient déjà présents.

Draco fit alors demi-tour et rejoignit la chambre d'Hermione. En montant par le mur du château, il s'arrêta et respira le bon air d'octobre. Cela ne faisait même pas deux mois qu'il était dans le château et tout allait bien avec Hermione. Il faut dire qu'ils ont vécu beaucoup d'aventures aussi. Avec Voldemort de retour et son père en fuite avec les autres mangemorts, il ne pouvait être sûr de ce que l'avenir réservait. Avec un soupir, il continua de monter et fut ravi de voir la fenêtre de la Gryffondor ouverte. Il passa le bord et la regarda lire un livre, tête baissée.

Alors qu'il allait partir de peur de se faire repérer, il la vit faire tomber le livre et murmurer :

- Draco Malefoy est un Veela...

Il se figea, les yeux grand ouvert et écarquillés. Elle avait trouver. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il murmura :

- Mia...

Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés et il comprit qu'il fallait y aller doucement, à présent.

* * *

><p><strong>Toutes critiques sont bonne à prendre.<strong>

**Bon, j'imagine bien que ce chapitre n'était pas super, surtout avec l'attente que je vous ai faite.**

**Mais je vais essayer d'écrire à nouveau.**

**Avant, j'avais toujours 4 chapitres d'avance mais depuis le gros bug de mon ordi (j'en ai encore un nouveau, à présent !) je les ai perdu et cela ma démotivé.**

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des idées, des envies, ou autre, que vous aimeriez voir dans l'histoire !**

**Bisouuus et à la prochaine !  
><strong>


	18. 17 : Réactions

**Et bien... Une semaine d'intervalle entre les deux Updates !**

**C'est mieux que cinq mois, non ? ;)**

**Et bien... ce chapitre a vraiment été le plus dure que j'ai jamais écrit.**

**J'ai écrit un premier chapitre qui ne m'avait pas plus du tout**

**et j'ai réécrit beaucoup de scènes.**

**Ca colle mieux, maintenant.**

**Et je préfère comme ça.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci beaucoup à tout mes reviewers, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir**

**que cela vous plaît et que le dernier chapitre**

**vous ai plus !**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>_Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre histoire, OPALIE ou la fin de Voldemort, sachez que... mon inspiration est revenue, que j'ai déjà écrit quatre pages words et que j'espère pouvoir le publier dans la semaine qui suit !_

* * *

><p><strong>Réactions.<strong>

- Mia, laisse moi t'expliquer...

Elle ne bougea pas, continuait simplement de le regarder, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Il fit un pas en avant et fur rassuré de voir qu'elle ne recula pas mais son regard lui fit perdre son espoir : il y avait une sorte de peur dans ses yeux.

- Non, Mia, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi., dit-il tout doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle secoua sa tête et lui dit :

- Je n'ai pas peur.

Il lui sourit puis un silence les enveloppa. Silence gênant pour Draco. Il continuait de la regarder tandis qu'elle avait les yeux dans le vague, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

A vrai dire, ça tournait à 100 à l'heure dans sa tête. Elle inspira un bon coup avant de murmurer :

- Tu as raison. Tu me dois des explications.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Assise sur son lit, dos contre le mur, elle regardait le beau Veela s'asseoir avec hésitation en face d'elle, sur le lit. Elle amena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son menton dessus.

- Je..., commença-t-elle. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce mon instinct mais je savais que j'allais découvrir tôt ou tard.

Il ne dit rien, il l'écoutait seulement et la regardait. Son regard était dans le vide et elle semblait chercher ses mots.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit plus tôt ? Tout ce temps où on était ensemble, où on parlait et où on..., elle rougit puis secoua sa tête, chassant les images d'elle et Draco s'embrassant.

- Je voulais simplement que tu aies confiance en moi, que tu m'apprécies pour qui je suis vraiment et pas pour ce que je suis..., murmura-t-il lentement, assez fort pour qu'elle entende.

Elle secoua sa tête puis murmura lentement, comme voulant garder sa colère grandissante :

- Ne penses-tu quand même pas que j'étais en droit de savoir ? Surtout, si j'ai bien compris... _Je_ suis ta...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend mais il la finit :

- Compagne. Tu es ma compagne, Hermione.

- C'est bien cela, Draco !, s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant et en marchant dans la chambre. Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je suis seulement vexée que tu ne me l'aies pas dit. Je n'aurais pas mal réagit. J'aurais fait face à la situation, je...

Elle soupira puis mit sa tête dans ses mains. Draco se leva, voulant la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula.

- Non, s'il-te-plaît..., murmura-t-elle. Je... je ne veux pas te parler pour le moment. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Si elle avait regarder le jeune Veela, elle aurait vu la grande souffrance qu'il ressentait peint sur son visage. Il sentait son coeur se fissurer. Mais si elle voulait être seule, il la comprenait.

Elle sentit un coups de vent. Elle releva le visage et vit qu'elle était de nouveau seule. Avec un soupir, elle sauta sur son lit et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, la fatigue pesante la gagnant et l'endormant en moins d'une minutes...

0oOoOoO0OoOoOo0

- Lucius... comme on se retrouve !

Ce dernier soupira en entendant la porte se fermer et les pas de Bellatrix résonner dans la pièce.

- Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de mon cher petit neveu...

Le Malefoy contracta sa mâchoire aux mots de la folle sorcière et dit d'un ton calme et glaciale :

- Il faut dire qu'il est très occupé par l'école, en ce moment.

- FOUTAISE !, s'exclama avec colère la brune.

Le blond se retourna pour retrouver sa belle soeur les points sur les hanches et un regard dément. Puis, elle continua :

- Nous savons de source sûr que ton fils possède un très grand potentiel magique... Le maître le veut dans ses rangs.

- Je ne peux pas contrôler mon fils, Bellatrix !

- Si tu peux ! Et du dois le faire. D'ici la fin de l'année, il doit être un mangemort sinon les conséquences seront lourdes !

Elle commença à partir mais se ravisa à la fin.

- Je n'ai toujours pas parler du comportement de Draco envers la Sang-de-bourbe, au maître. Tu devrais faire attention à lui ! Il est tombé si bas...

- Tu ne l'as jamais connu ! La dernière fois que tu l'avais vu il avait onze ans !

Elle se retourna avec un sourire méprisant aux lèvres puis murmura :

- Quand on ose s'amouracher d'un être impure, on atteint le fond, si ce n'est plus bas.

Puis elle quitta la pièce. Lucius soupira puis s'assit sur son fauteuil, un verre de whisky-pur feu à la main. Deux minutes après, sa femme entra et insonorisa la pièce.

- Bella est venue te parler..., soupira Narcissa en s'asseyant près de son mari et en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Il passa un bras autour d'elle et acquiesça.

- Elle m'a fait le même coup..., continua-t-elle.

- Je n'en doute pas. J'espère que tout cela finira bien vite.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que Draco peut s'en sortir, il est très puissant et... et ses capacités de tu-sais-quoi sont d'autant plus un très grand atout.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas cela que je crains. Tu connais sa plus grande faiblesse...

Narcissa secoua sa tête en murmurant :

- Sa compagne...

- Oui... Des jeunes mangemorts sont présents dans Poudlard. Il doit veillé sur elle. Tu dois le prévenir de la situation, Cissy. Je suis peut-être en cavale mais toi, tu ne risques rien.

- Je...je le préviendrais.

- De plus, il faut lui rappeler qu'il ne pourra rester trop longtemps sans marquer sa compagne... cela peut le rendre fou, après un long temps.

- Je suis sûre qu'il le sait... Je dois y aller. Je lui enverrai une lettre en arrivant au manoir, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne dort que très peu la nuit.

Elle l'embrassa puis sortit de l'endroit secret avant de transplaner chez elle.

0oOoOo0oOoOO0

Draco était à bout de nerf. Il détruisait tout ce qui se trouvait à porter de main dans sa chambre, hurlait, frappait ses poings dans les glaces et vitres. Une chance que la chambre soit insonorisée.

Une personne entra dans la chambre mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Draco !

Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler au loin mais n'y prêta pas attention, il devait faire évacuer sa rage.

- C'est pas vrai... Draco !

La personne persistait à l'appeler mais il savait que si il se retournait, il allait s'acharner sur elle. Il sentit alors un sort le frapper et il tomba au sol, ne sentant plus son corps. Il pouvait seulement voir et entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Blaise entra dans son champ de vision. Il s'accroupit vers son ami, regarda l'état de la chambre et soupira en secouant sa tête.

- Ayant été privé de vos présences au souper, je pense que cela a avoir avec Granger. Quoi d'autre, sinon ?

Il se releva et, sort après sort, remit la chambre de Draco en ordre en moins de dix minutes. Il fit léviter Draco jusqu'à son lit et lança des sort de guérison sur ses poings ensanglantés. La respiration de Draco était longue et bruyante, signe qu'il était dans une rage folle. Mais il n'y avait pas que de la rage. Blaise pouvait sentir de la tristesse, aussi. Il venait de remarquer que, depuis le début, les yeux de son ami étaient rouge. Cela était plutôt impressionnant, voir même effrayant.

- Draco. Il faut que tu te calmes. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et je vais te libérer. Je veux que tu ne fasses rien qui pourrait nous blesser ou mettre en désordre la chambre, ok ? Cligne des yeux une fois si tu as compris.

Après un temps, Draco cligna des yeux et Blaise compta jusqu'à trois. Il libéra Draco du sort et se dernier contracta immédiatement sa machoire. Il se releva lentement, étira ses muscles endoloris et étourdis puis inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

- Maintenant, explique moi ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Draco restait silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vide, ses poings tellement serrés que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

- Draco, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Dis-moi ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'aider..., dit Draco d'une voix enrouée tant il avait crié.

Blaise attendit que son ami continue.

- Elle... elle a découvert, Blaise., murmura le blond en levant ses yeux rouge vers son ami.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête, attendant la suite.

- Je... je voulais lui annoncer au bon moment, qu'elle le prenne bien... mais le fait qu'elle l'ait découvert seule... elle était déçue, Blaise. Et vexée. Je l'ai blessée... Elle ne veut plus de moi...

Blaise secoua sa tête puis tenta :

- Dis pas ça, mec. C'est normal qu'elle s'attendait surement à ce que tu lui dises mais... c'est Granger, elle fourre toujours son nez de partout !

Sous le regard noir de Draco, il se précipita d'ajouter :

- Comme je le dis, c'est Granger donc elle va te pardonner. Elle est trop bonne pour rester en colère contre toi. Et puis, il est impossible qu'elle ne t'aime pas donc dès que son tempérament de feu sera calmé, vous parlerez et-

- Non, Blaise !, rugit Draco en se levant. J'aimerais que cela soit aussi simple mais ça ne l'est pas ! Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que, tôt ou tard, nous nous expliquerions et que les choses s'arrangeront, si tout va bien. Mais je l'ai blessé et elle ne voudra plus me reparler pendant un certain temps ! J'ai trahi sa confiance et je l'ai blessée...

Blaise regarda son ami droit dans les yeux puis lui dit calmement, d'un ton qui se voulait logique :

- Draco. Granger est _ta_ compagne. Elle n'a pas le droit de réagir de cette manière. Elle n'a pas le droit de t'interdire de lui parler. Donc, dès demain, tu vas arrêter de te faire souffrir pour rien et tu iras lui parler, qu'elle le veuilles ou non. Tu agis comme si tu venais de lui couper un bras ! Tu l'as blessée, d'accord, mais ce n'est rien ! Elle est _tienne_. C'est _toi_ qui décide. Prend les choses en main, mon frère !

Draco sembla réfléchir puis, avec un léger sourire en coin, secoua positivement la tête et dit :

- Tu as raison. Maintenant qu'elle le sait, je dois tout lui expliquer et lui parler, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Au même moment, une lettre arriva. C'était le grand-duc de sa mère. Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

_Mon cher Draco,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tout se passe pour le mieux avec ta compagne._

_Je vais faire bref. Tu dois faire attention à toi et veiller sur ta compagne._

_Le danger est de partout, même à Poudlard et nombreux sont ceux qui veulent_

_atteindre Potter et ses proches par tout les moyens. Tu sais que ta compagne est donc_

_une cible importante des futurs-mangemorts de Poudlard._

_Tu dois aussi faire attention à toi dans le sens où tant que tu n'as pas marqué ta compagne,_

_tu deviendras de plus en plus dangereux et émotifs. A savoir, ton côté possessif, jaloux et protecteur_

_augmentera à grande vitesse._

_Les dangers sont proches et arrivent vite, Draco._

_Fait bien attention à toi et à ta compagne, mon trésor._

_N.M._

Avec un soupir, Draco plia la lettre et la rangea après en avoir parler à Blaise.

L'avenir n'avait jamais semblé aussi flou qu'à présent.

0oOo0oOoOoO0OoOo0oOo0oO

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Mione ?

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers Ginny qui la regardait avec un regard inquiet. La brunette hocha de la tête et murmura :

- J'ai juste passé une très mauvaise nuit...

Ginny soupira puis s'installa près d'Hermione et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu n'es pas venue au diner, hier soir. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Il était dur de cacher quelque chose à Ginny. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas lui parler du "problème Draco". Alors, à la place, elle sourit puis lui dit :

- Tout va bien, Ginny. Je... C'est seulement que je me suis couchée très tard hier soir et que-

Elle fut coupé par son tableau qui leur dit :

- Il y a un visiteur pour vous, Miss Granger. Un certain Draco Malefoy.

Hermione pâlit à vue d'oeil, ce que Ginny remarqua. Cette dernière dit alors au tableau :

- Dites-lui qu'elle est absente pour le moment.

Le tableau acquiesça et disparut. Ginny se tourna vers son amie et lui dit :

- Toi, tu me dois des explications !

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le tableau la coupa à nouveau :

- Il dit qu'il sait que vous êtes là. Il insiste vraiment !

Ginny soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et, sous le regard suppliant de son amie, décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle ouvrit le tableau de sorte à ce qu'il n'y ait que sa tête et son épaule qui passe et se trouva face à un Malefoy impassible. Elle vit cependant une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux. Elle secoua sa tête et lui dit sèchement :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel face à cette petite chatte en colère et rétorqua :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu sors tes griffes, et je ne veux pas savoir, mais laisse moi passer, je dois parler à Hermione.

- Tu ne peux pas., le défia la Gryffondor.

- Ah oui ?, murmura dangereusement le blond. Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'elle dort !, s'exclama doucement Ginny, feignant que se soit évident.

Elle était bien meilleure menteuse qu'Hermione mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. A la place, il fit semblant d'être surpris puis dit, assez fort :

- Dis lui que je repasserais une fois qu'elle sera réveillée.

Puis il partit. Ginny attendit qu'il soit au bout du couloir avant de fermer le tableau et de froncer les sourcils.

- Ginny... Je... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler., lui dit alors Hermione.

La rouquine réfléchit un instant avant de hocher de la tête et de prendre son amie dans ses bras :

- Comme tu le voudras, Mione...

Hermione s'enfonça dans les bras de son amie, plus perdue que jamais sous le conflit qui opposait son coeur à sa raison...

* * *

><p><strong>Pffffiou !<strong>

**Attendez vous a un changement de comportement**

**chez Draco au fil des chapitres.**

**Je ne dis pas plus de spoilers !**

**Vos avis, vos critiques (ou autres) sont bons a prendre !**

**Biiiiiiiiizouilles et à la prochaine (:  
><strong>


	19. 18 : Tempête et Discorde

**Buongiorno a tuttiiiii !  
><strong>

**Waouh. Franchement, je ne sais pas à quel points vous remercier, mes reviewers. **

**Vous pouvez pas vous imaginez comme ça fait plaisir et comme ça motive, surtout, des longues et belles**

**reviews dont le contenu est absolument merveilleux !**

**Ce sont des compliments qui me touchent énormément.**

**MERCI !**

**Sinon, nouveau chapitre (beh oui !).**

**Plutôt court comparez aux autres. Une page word en moins.**

**L'important c'est le contenu, n'est-ce-pas ?**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je fais dans le sombre, en ce moment.**

**J'aime pas quand c'est tout rose *sourire machiavélique***

**Je vos laisse. Juste avant, je vous fait part de ce que j'ai remarqué, dans mes longues journées au llycée :  
><strong>

**J'ai, dans mon lycée, le sosie de Rupert Grint aloas Ronald Weasley.**

**Fou, non ?**

**Plus : Y a un mec dont le nom de famille est ALBUS. **

**C'est génial..**

**Plus Plus : Vous voyez, la belle description des yeux acier de Draco qui fait rêver toute les filles ?**

**Et ben le mec de mes rêves (et mon futur copain, je précise^^) a les mêmes ! *Baaaave***

**Bref, si vous êtes ici, vous gérez !**

**(désolé, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser tout ceci.)**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tempête et discorde<strong>_  
><em>

_Toi et ton super ego ultra-développé de macho peuvent aller se faire voir._

_Hermione G._ à _Draco_ _M_.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?, demanda pour la n-ième fois Ginny, inquiète face au teint pâle de son amie.

- Oui, juste un mal de tête, je n'ai pas très bien dormit cette nuit...

Hermione se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau tandis que Ginny la fixait, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre elle et ce blond.

Toute la journée, son amie ne cessait de se ronger les ongles, de fixer un point invisible ou bien même de se lever, marcher pour ensuite se rassoir. Oui, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Ginny Weasley était bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**. . . . .**

**. . . . . . . .**

- Alors ? Qui est partant pour faire cette mission ?, demanda avec une gaieté morbide une voix sifflante et terrifiante. Peut-être notre chère Amycus ? Ou pourquoi pas Macnair ?

Les personnes se trouvant autour de la longue table se regardèrent, de la crainte mêlée à de l'envie dans les yeux.

Un homme, ayant pour ambition de prouver ses valeurs au près de son maître, se leva, les yeux rivés vers le sol, et dit d'une voix dure, neutre et froide :

- Je m'engage, maître, à remplir parfaitement cette mission et à respecter tout les devoirs et les engagements dû à celle-ci.

La surprise générale passée, l'homme qui n'en est plus un esquissa un rictus cruel puis dit d'une voix effrayante et remplie de promesse :

- Mon chèr Rodolphus, tu viens de gagner une très belle place dans mes rangs... mais avant cela, il faudra que tu réussises cette mission délicate. Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras de l'aide de l'intérieur...

Puis il partit dans un rire sombre, faisant trembler de peur la plupart de ses serviteurs.

**. . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . .**

Un coup de vent fit trembler Hermione de froid. Elle se releva et ferma la fenêtre, frottant la paume de ses mains contre ses avant-bras dans le but de les réchauffer. Le ciel commençait à se faire sombre et le moment de descendre dinner s'approchait.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait peur de croiser Draco. C'est juste qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. En un mois et demi, il avait largement eu le temps de lui dire et elle aurait compris. Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simple si ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait découvert. Elle était blessée. A croire qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Et puis, même si il n'avait pas confiance en elle, elle était concernée par toute cette histoire. Elle était avant tout sa... sa "compagne".

C'est en lui qu'elle avait perdu confiance.

Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle se retrouva face à Ginny qui arborait un sourire calme, s'excusant de lui avoir fait peur.

- Tu sais, on va devoir descendre manger. On est pas descendu à midi et la réserve de plumes sucrées est très faible.

Hermione lui sourit puis acquiesça. Elle regarda ses habits, elle était vêtue d'un simple pyjama. Le sourire de la rousse s'élargit tandis qu'elle dit avec amusement :

- Je pars devant. Rejoint moi une fois que tu seras habillée.

Hermione allait protesté mais son ami partit rapidement et la brune se retrouva rapidement seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la peur de voir quelqu'un surgir de nulle part. De qui se moquait-elle, c'était plutôt la peur de voir Draco surgir de nulle part qu'elle avait.

Elle se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre, fit une inspection des lieux avant de se changer rapidement. Une fois prête, elle fut heureuse de voir que le blond n'avait pas décidé de se ramener. Ni par le tableau, qui était fermé, ni par les fenêtres, qui étaient elles aussi toutes fermées.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et un coup de vent la fit à nouveau trembler de froid tandis que ses cheveux s'elevèrent sous celui-ci. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et la trouva ouverte. Elle fronça les sourcils, étant pourtant sûre de l'avoir fermée plus tôt. Elle s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre, de peur de voir quelque chose en surgir si elle allait plus vite, prit la poignée de la fenêtre et la referma. Elle soupira, se sentant bête, puis se retourna.

En face d'elle, assit sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table comme si cet endroit lui appartenait se trouvait Draco Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Il regardait autour de lui comme si de rien était. Il tourna son attention sur la fille puis dit avec un sourire :

- Un orage va bientôt éclaté, vu ce vent.

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**. . . . .**

Ginny s'installa à côté de son frère, saluant au passage Harry qui semblait soulagée de la voir.

- Hey Ginny ! On t'as pas vu de la journée avec Hermione !, la salua son frère.

- Elle va bien ? Elle est où ?, demanda Harry.

La rousse fut attristée de voir Harry s'inquiété de cette manière pour Hermione alors qu'il venait à peine de la saluer. Elle inspira un bon coup, se calmant. "C'est vrai, Hermione et Harry sont comme des frères depuis, quoi, sept ans ? De plus, Hermione aime ce blond de Malefoy. A vrai dire, je ne sais plus trop, il c'est passé quelque chose entre les deux et-"

- Ginny ?

Une main se secouait devant ses yeux. Elle reprit ses esprits, tapa la main de son frère puis répondit avec un sourire.

- Je suis restée avec Hermione toute la journée. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

- Elle est malade ?, s'enquit Harry.

- Non. Elle a juste... passé une mauvaise nuit. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, vous savez...

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, comprenant parfaitement l'état d'esprit de la jeune préfète en chef. Mais ils étaient tous loins de la vérité. La gryffondor avait pour le moment un autre problème à régler.

**. . . . . .**

**. . .**

**. . . . . .**

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ses bras étaient tendus le long de son corps, les poings serrés.

Draco haussa un sourcil face à son comportement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme cela. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et il pouvait même dire qu'elle l'aimait. Alors pourquoi n'acceptait-elle pas pour qu'ils puissent, enfin !, rester ensemble, heureux et amoureux ?

- Mia...

Il se releva puis soupira. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il ne savait pas si il fallait qu'il l'aide à compendre la situation ou bien qu'il lui demande pourquoi elle agissait comme une stupide enfant. Il inspira un coup puis commença :

- Tu sais, faire la tête puérilement comme tu le fais ne fera pas avancer les choses.

Elle fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas tandis qu'il avança.

- Faire la tête puérilement ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu gardes un secret nous concernant pendant un mois et demi, quelque chose aussi gros qu'une mer et c'est moi qui agit puérilement ? Merlin, achève-moi !, s'exaspéra-t-elle en soufflant.

- Ne fais pas paraître les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça et-

- Et je trouve cela complètement stupide ! D'ailleurs, comment peux-tu en être sûre que _je _sois ta compagne ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas cette Parkinson ou-

Elle se sentit plaquée doucement mais fermement contre le mur, des bras l'entourant et l'emprisonnant, un corps chaud frôlant le sien. Elle leva les yeux et retint un hoquet de surprise face aux yeux rouges du Veela. Elle n'osait plus bouger et fixait ces yeux monstrueusement beau.

- Ne dit plus jamais une chose pareil., murmurait-il lentement, menaçant. N'essai jamais de dire qu'une autre personne pourrait être ma compagne. _Tu_ es la seule._Tu _le _seras_ toujours**. **Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire : accepter la situation comme elle est.

C'était le Veela en lui qui laissait ressortir sa colère. Pas envers sa compagne, non. Envers une quelconque possibilité de refus, qui ne serait d'ailleur guère accepter. Il ne voulait pas être dur avec elle, ni la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Mais si il le faut, il sera obligé d'être un peu plus dur que voulu.

Mais naïf était Draco Malefoy pour penser que Hermione Granger allait accepter d'obéir de la sorte. Elle le poussa mais ne réussit à la faire bouger d'un millimètre. Elle parla alors aussi bas et lentement que lui :

- Je ne vois pas de quel droit tu oses me dire quoi faire.

-Parce que je suis ton Veela, ma très chère., dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle inspira lentement, essayant de garder son calme face à ce caractère détestable.

- Toi et ton super ego ultra-développé de macho peuvent aller se faire voir.

Draco perdit son sourire et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il ne dit rien, la fixant seulement de ses yeux toujours aussi rouge. Hermione ne baissait pas les yeux, toujours aussi fière, n'ayant guère peur de ce Veela. Il leva doucement sa main et caressa lentement, délicatement, la joue de la jeune fille. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, cependant, ses traits s'adoucirent.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Mia. S'il-te-plaît... tu es tout pour moi. Laisse-moi une chance. Laisse-moi t'expliquer mon histoire, _notre_ histoire. Je ne veux pas te savoir en colère contre moi. Ne te renferme pas face à moi, ma belle Hermione, je t'en supplie...

Il glissa à terre, à genoux face à elle, la tenant serré à lui. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux suppliant.

Elle fut bouleversée de le voir dans cet état. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Un moment, il était imposant et lui ordonnait de ne rien dire. A un autre moment, il était aussi doux qu'un agneaux et la suppliait à terre. Mais était-ce de la comédie ? Son amour était peut-être sincère mais son comportement l'était-il ? Etait-il un Veela dominant ? Elle ne pouvait le savoir. Et elle ne pouvait pas être sûre. Il lui fallait du temps... Elle ne pouvait pas accepter aussi facilement ses excuses. Il lui fallait des preuves.

Elle le regarda, de la douceur dans ses yeux puis caressa la joue du blond. Il ferma ses yeux sous la douceur de la caresse et pencha la joue afin d'avoir un plus grand accès à sa main. Elle se décida devait regagner sa confiance. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter, il était encore trop tôt.

Elle enleva sa main et se retira de la grippe du Veela. Il se releva, la regardant avec un regard interrogateur.

- Je suis désolée... tu as perdu ma confiance...

Puis elle sortit à toute vitesse, claquant la porte du tableau derrière elle.

. . . . . .

. . . .

. . . . . . .

Cette nuit-là, le vent soufflait fort dehors. Le danger se faisait sentir dans tout le monde sorcier ainsi que le monde moldu.

Harry Potter, dans son lit, eu une nouvelle crise. Une nouvelle douleur à la cicatrice. Une nouvelle vision. Il savait que les le danger planait sur eux. Voldemorts avait prévu un gros coups. Il n'avait plus d'Horcruxe, certe, mais il était beaucoup plus puissant qu'avant.

Tandis que le jeune survivant se tortillait de douleur dans son lit, son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, essayait tant bien que mal de le réveiller, priait Merlin pour tout cela cesse enfin et que la vie puisse reprendre le cours normal des choses...

Cette nuit-là, la pluie commença à tomber. Douce, au départ, puis cette pluie ce transforma en averse.

Ce temps refletait l'état d'esprit d'une fille qui était, autrefois, fière et indépendante, heureuse et joyeuse. Hermione Granger était dans son lit, les sanglots bruyants transperçant les murs de sa chambre, les grosses et infinies larmes coulant de ses yeux, ses poings serrant ses draps, mouillant de ses larmes le haut de Ginny Weasley, qui la serrait dans ses bras et qui essayait de faire disparaître la douleur de sa meilleure amie.

La rouquine savait tout. Et pour une fois dans sa vie, la grande Ginny Weasley était muette. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour rassurer ou conseiller sa meilleure amie...

Cette nuit-la, le sifflement du vent entre les arbres fit frissoner de terreur une jeune femme dont la peur tenaillait nuit et jour ses entrailles. D'un côté, le seigneur des ténèbres était à nouveau au pouvoir et le monde allait être encore plus noir qu'il n'était déjà. La preuve, il l'avait déjà privé de son mari...

D'un autre côté, son fils ne vivait pas une seconde sans être en danger car la menace se faisait plus grande pour lui ainsi que pour sa compagne.

Seule, regardant la pluie mélée au vent, Narcissa regrettait le temps où Draco n'était qu'un petit enfant joyeux et où son mari la berçait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme...

Cette nuit pluvieuse, sifflante et froide révelait parfaitement l'état de la personne assise en haut de la tour d'astronomie, laissant la pluie coulée sur elle, ses cheveux collant son visage et ses vêtements collant son corps. Dire qu'elle avait mal était un euphémisme. Cette personne avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché son coeur et servit sur un plateau d'argent.

Alors qu'il leva les yeux et regarda l'éclair fendre le ciel, les yeux rouges de cette personne brillait, virant parfois au noir. C'est alors qu'il baissa à nouveau ses yeux et, sous sa rage grandissante, murmura entre ses dents :

- Ce n'est plus à elle de décider. Elle est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est pas rosie-rose-rose.<strong>

**Noooon, Draco ne change pas de comportement du jour au lendemain.**

**C'est simplement le "refus" qui n'en est pas vraiment un !**

**Brefouille, j'arrête de parler sinon je vais spoiler !**

**La suite : elle est dans ma tête, bien au chaud,**

**et attend patiemment d'être écrit !**

**Tout le plot est fait dans ma tête, c'est bon, j'y ai d'ailleurs penser depuis**

**un bon bout de temps !**

**Ca m'excite rien que d'en parler !**

**Bref, j'espère que vous aimez toujours et que la suite vous plaira aussi.**

**A bientôt !**

**Ps : Je fais vraiment de longues notes, c'est fou ? C'est à peine si vous les lisez (:**

**J'aime juste partager plus que de la fiction.**

**C'est un contact avec le lecteur.**

**Et puis, dès que je pars, je peux plus m'arrêter.**

**Bisouilles.  
><strong>


	20. 19 : Entraînement et Discussions

**Je mérite une balle en pleine tête. Mais qui écrirait la suite si j'en recevais une ? ;)_  
><em>**

**__Commencer avec une blague pourri, c'est pas le fort.  
><strong>

**Je sais, par expérience que tout le monde à déjà vécu, qu'attendre SUUUPEEER LOOONGTEMPS,  
><strong>

**c'est SUUUPEEER CHIIAAANT !  
><strong>

**Mieux vaut super tard que jamais, non ?  
><strong>

**Anyways, c'est les vacances, Bro' ! Normal que je mette du temps, non ?  
><strong>

**Surtout si je suis une grande fan des J.O qui se passent dans mon pays, les gens !  
><strong>

**G.B REPRESENTE !  
><strong>

**Par contre, jsuis pour la France ET la Grande-Bretagne.  
><strong>

**Bref, cinq heures du mat' et personne lira ce pavé...  
><strong>

**Merci au fans qui m'ont incroyablement suivit et reviewer même si j'ai pas publié depuis un bout de temps.  
><strong>

**Des messages qui m'ont énormément touché qui m'ont résolu à écrire lorsque  
><strong>

**je me douchais, jme disais "les pauvres ! jvai leur donner une suite ! Yay !"  
><strong>

**Bwef, Merci à tous !  
><strong>

**Jvous aime !  
><strong>

**Kiss and love !**

* * *

><p><strong>Entraînement et Discussions<br>**

_Hermione possède un caractère fort mais elle est tout de même une jeune femme très fragile._

Rémus L. à Draco M.

- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu une année entière aloors que seulement un mois et demi se sont écoulés ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Voldemort est de retour...

A ses côtés, Ginny frissonna lorsque sa meilleure amie prononça le nom du mage noir.

- Et moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai été aussi aveugle... c'était pourtant evident, j'aurais dû voir ce qui se tramait avec Dr-

- Ginny, s'il-te-plaît. Ce n'est pas comme si cela se voyait aussi bien qu'un nez en pleine figure ! Tu penses cela car tu le sais, mais imagine Harry ou Ron... Ils n'ont aucun indice pour trouver qui... ce qu'il est.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, de peur que des oreilles mal-intentionnées écoutent leurs conversations et continua sa route dans le couloir.

- Aucun indice ? Par Merlin, avec tout ce que tu m'as dit, à la place de Harry, j'aurais déjà trouvé ! Ecoute, je... je n'ai pas été assez présente ces derniers temps. Et je le regrette. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

- Non, Ginny, ne dis pas cela... Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et je suis contente que tu le sais, maintenant.

Hermione passa son bras sur les épaules de la rousse puis elles marchèrent comme cela jusqu'au grand Hall.

Dès qu'elles arrivèrent, elles furent surprises face au monde et au bruit s'y trouvant. Elles traversèrent la foule pour voir ce qu'il se passait devant. Une grande affiche bleue tronait sur la porte de la grande salle tandis que les filles lisaient :

_Sous ordre du Ministère de la magie et sous l'approbation des professeurs, _

_des cours de duels seront ajoutés aux emplois du temps des cinq,_

_six et septième années tandis qu'une étude des sorts approfondie sera ajoutée_

_aux emplois du temps des classes inférieures._

_Nous sommes dans un temps où le danger est constant, mes chers enfants, _

_et il peut arriver n'importe quand._

_Ces cours ont pour but de vous préparer en cas d'attaques soudaines ou autre._

_Vigilance constante !_

_Vos heures en plus ont été rajouté sur vos emplois du temps._

_Albus Dumbledore._

- Hermione !

Cette dernière se tourna vers la source de l'appelle et vit Harry et Ron au loin. Elle prit la main de Ginny et les rejoignèrent difficilement.

- C'est ce dont Lupin nous avait parlé après l'attaque, non ?, demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Et devinez quoi ? On commence par ce cours. Il y a les quatre maisons et cela se trouve dans la Grande Salle. Voilà pourquoi elle est fermée, elle est en cours de préparation. Au faite, pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là au petit déjeuner ?, demanda Ron d'une traite.

Ginny retint un petit rire tandis que Harry sourit. Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont vécus, Ron reste toujours surprenant. Hermione regardait son emplois du temps et répondit d'un air distrait :

- On a mangé dans ma salle commune, on avait pas très envie de descendre.

La brune releva les yeux et remarqua l'air inquiet et fatigué de Harry qu'il essayait de cacher avec un sourire crispé.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda-t-elle.

Son sourire se fanna et son regard se fit lointain. Ron regarda au sol et bougeait son pied maladroitement.

- Et bien... cette nuit fut affreuse. Ma cicatrice me faisait mal et un drôle de sentiment était en moi. Un sentiment qui me serrait les tripes et qui me donnait l'impression que quelque chose allait bientôt se produire. Je n'en sais pas plus.

La sonnerie retentit et Ginny soupira.

- Je vous laisse, les enfants. Vous me raconterez ce que vous avez fait, ok ?

Puis elle partit dans un sens inverse tandis que le grand Hall se vidait, ne laissant à l'intérieur que les septièmes années. Ils devaient être une cinquantaine au total.

- J'espère que les Serpentards ne feront pas de coups en traître !, s'exclama Neville, éssouflé, en arrivant.

Hermione n'écouta pas la conversation qui s'en suivit car ses yeux furent attirés sur une nouvelle personne.

Draco Malfoy venait d'entrer dans le grand Hall en compagnie de Zabini et d'un garçon dont le nom lui était inconnu. Le blond inspira un coup et son regard la transperça en une demi-seconde.

Il était tendu et avait la machoir et ses poingts sérrés. Son regard l'hypnotisa et elle pu remarqué que son regard avait l'air fatigué et plus mystérieux qu'avant. Elle se sentait moins en confiance avec ce regard, il ne lui était plus familier.

Non, c'était devenu un regard nouveau, presque inconnu. Et elle avait peur de cela.

Elle inspira un long coup et se força à tourner la tête. La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit au même moment et chaque élève rentrait, se demandant comment ces cours pouvaient se passer.

Quatre rangées séparées étaient installées, chacunes comportant trois bancs.

Tandis que chaque élèves s'installaient, Dumbledore et Lupin discutaient et ne semblaient pas d'accord sur un point.

Une longue minute passa où chaque élève regardait la Grande Salle vide qui allait servir de salle d'entraînement. "Peut-être que la salle sur demande aurait suffit..." pensa Hermione en regardant le plafond orageux.

Le ciel orageux lui rappela les yeux de Draco et elle descendit instinctivement ses yeux et les posa sur Draco. Sans surprise, il la fixait du bout de la salle.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et commença :

- Avant de commencer ce cours, je voudrais que Mr Malfoy rejoigne mon bureau en compagnie du professeur Lupin qui sera dispensé également de ce cours, exceptionellement.

Draco se leva nochalemment et suivit le professeur. Les deux personnes sortirent dans un silence brisé seulement par le bruit des pas et de la porte s'ouvrant puis se refermant.

- Bien, mettez vous par groupe de quatre, maintenant.,Commença le Directeur avec un petit sourire.

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

- Dites moi tout, professeur. Vous avez peur que quelqu'un se fasse tuer par le "Veela surpuissant" ?, lâcha Draco d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Le professeur rit fasse au caractère du jeune homme et s'assit sur le bureau.

- Oui et non, cela peut être dangereux pour les élèves mais d'un côté, nous savons clairement que tu es assez fort, entraîné et puissant pour avoir le droit d'être dispensé de ces cours., lachâ Lupin calmement en jouant avec un biblot du bureau du Directeur.

Cependant, il posa l'objet en question et devint sérieux, plantant son regard dans celui du Veela.

- Tu sais très bien que ce cours n'est risqué pour aucun élève, surtout pour les meilleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco le regarda longuement avant de lâcher un sourire en coin.

- N'ayez pas peur de le dire. Je sais qu'Hermione ne risque rien, surtout en la présence de quatre professeurs très talentueux. Surtout si ils sont accompagnés par un certain Dumby. Et ce n'était pas difficile de remarquer que vous vouliez simplement m'éloigner d'Hermione au cas où j'attaque la personne avec qui elle travaille. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie.

- Tu es très sarcastique, aujourd'hui., remarqua avec un sourire amusé le professeur.

Draco feigna la surprise et répondit :

- Moi ? Mais non, voyons, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, le monde connaît la paix et la tranquillité qu'il a toujours voulu !

Le blond soupira et s'avachit sur sa chaise. Lupin le fixa un moment, le regard compréhensif, et lâcha :

- Je pensais pourtant que vous étiez très bien, avec Hermione. Des problèmes dans le couple ?

Draco haussa un sourcil face à la question du loup-garou puis déclara :

- J'aurais répondu oui si il avait déjà un couple avant...

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de la bouche du blond puis il déclara, après cinq longues minutes de silence :

- Elle me repproche de ne pas lui avoir dit plutôt...

- Quand est-ce que tu lui as avoué ?

Le serpentard fit une grimace puis murmura :

- C'est elle qui l'a découvert...

Le professeur eut un léger sourire puis murmura d'un air lointain :

- C'est d'Hermione Granger que nous parlons. C'est elle qui a découvert que j'étais un Loup-garou, en troisième année...

- Elle vous en a voulu de ne pas lui avoir dit ?, s'enquit Draco.

Le professeur rit puis déclara :

- Non. Nos situations sont différentes, Draco. Je suis son professeur et je dois le faire pou me protéger contre l'avis négatif de certains parens d'élèves. Tu es un Veela et elle est ta compagne. Il est donc naturel, je pense, qu'elle soit fachée. Hermione possède un caractère fort mais elle est tout de même une jeune femme très fragile.

Draco acquiesça et soupira à nouveau. Il pensait toujours que c'était une bonne chose d'avoir commencé ainsi. Mais sa compagne n'était pas de cet avis là...

- Je pense qu'il faut simplement regargner sa confiance et laisser le temps faire les choses., ajouta Lupin.

Draco leva les yeux et déclara :

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . .

- Alors, Hewett, on arrive pas à se battre ?, rigola Nott en faisant voler le jeune serdaigle d'un coup de baguette.

Ce dernier attérit sur un des matelats magiques apparaissant à chaque chute d'élève.

- Dix points pour Serpentard., annonça Rogue de son ton plat habituel.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que des protestations venaient de la part des trois autres maisons.

- A chaque victoire de Serpentard, il leur donne dix points !, s'exclama Ron. C'est injuste !

- Ce qui est injuste, c'est le fait que l'on fasse un reste-tapis !, s'exclama Seamus.

Rogue se leva et annonça :

- Quel Gryffondor, mis à part Londubat qui a déjà perdu...

- Normal, c'est lui qui m'a forcé..., murmura d'un ton sombre Neville.

- ... veut affronter Mr Nott ?

Hermione, en rage face à cette injustice, se leva avec un air de défi et s'exclama :

- _Je_ vais combattre contre Nott.

Ce dernier perdit son sourire et prit un air sérieux. Rogue déglutit d'une manière si discrète que seule Hermione le remarqua. "Il doit surement être au courant..." pensa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se leva et prit place face à Théodore. Ce dernier leva sa baguette et attendit le départ.

- COMMENCEZ !, s'écria McGonagall.

A peine le professeur de métamorphose eut finit son mot, Hermione lança un sort qui surpris le Serpentard et qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la Salle.

Tout le monde était surpris et c'est avec un grand sourire et un air mutin que Dumbledore annonça :

- Quinze points pour Gryffondor pour l'agilité et la puissance de Miss Granger.

Les trois autres maisons applaudirent tandis que Hermione regagnait sa place, tout sourire.

Des duels opposèrent les autres maisons et la matinée passa rapidement.

Au déjeuner, Dumbledore fit une annonce qui surpris la totalité de ses élèves :

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas oubliez la soirée annuelle d'Haloween qui sera, cette année, un bal masqué. D'habitude, nous faisons un grand festin et des jeux différents chaque année alors je me suis dit : pourquoi pas une petite danse ou deux pour se rappeler que Voldemort n'aura pas emprise sur nous et que nous ne devons pas rester tout morose à attendre un mauvais évenement. Sur ce, comme Pré-au-lard est interdit, vous aurez tout ce qui faut deux jours avant la grande Danse !

Il se rassit tout sourire, le repas apparaissant et les élèves discutant tous aussi fort les uns que les autres.

- Un "bal" ? Dumbledore devient fou et trop _cliché*_ !

- C'est vrai, quoi !, lâcha Seamus. Notre Dumbledore est trop ordinaire* !

- Cela pourrait effectivement être dangereux..., murmura pensivement Harry, étant toujours celui qui pense à la sécurité avant tout.

- Je pense que Professeur Dumbledore a raison., déclara, sous la surprise de tout, Hermione. C'est vrai, quoi, les temps sont noirs mais nous sommes protégés à Poudlard. Nous apprenons à nous battre, à devenir les sorciers de demain, il faut quand même garder la tradition du jour de Haloween qui est de faire de cette soirée un évenement spécial !

- Hermione a raison., dit alors Ginny en buvant son jus de citrouille.

- Non, Hermione a plutôt oublié son manuel de sortilège..., s'exclama l'interessée avant de se lever et se s'arrêter et de rebrousser chemin.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?, demanda Ginny, ayant comprit que son amie ne voulait pas croiser un certain Serpentard.

- Se serait avec joie !, s'exclama cette dernière.

Quand les deux partirent, Ron ne pu se retenir de lâcher une phrase typiquement Ronesque :

- Ces filles sont vraiment bizarre... décidemment, je ne les comprendrais jamais !

. . . . . . .

. . . .

. . . . . .

Une fois dans la salle commune, Hermione récupéra son livre de sortilège et au même moment, Josh sortit de sa chambre.

- Tient, Hermione ! Il y avait une chouette avec une note pour toi. Elle a refusé que je la prenne, par contre. Elle est toujours là.

La jeune fille le remercia et récupéra la lettre avec son nom écrit dessus. Elle reconnu l'écriture élégante d'un certains Serpentard. Elle déglutit et elle entendit la voix de Josh lui demander si ça allait.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et acquiesça. Il hocha de ses épaules et partit. Aussitôt, Ginny vint à ses côté et lui dit :

- Elle est du BVS ?

- BVS ?

- Blond, Veela et Serpentard. Y en a très peu qui répondent à ces critères.

Hermione sourit malgré elle mais acquiesça.

-Je me demande ce qu'il veut...

- Et bien ouvre !, s'empressa la rouquine.

La brunette ouvrit la lettre et lut le court message qu'elle comportait.

_Il faut que l'on parle au plus vite,_

_c'est d'une grande importance._

_Et n'essai pas de m'éviter, je t'en supplie, il _

_faudra tôt ou tard que l'on parle._

- Là, il n'a pas tord ton petit BVS !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis inspira un long coup.

- Ces derniers temps, je ne me reconnaîs plus, Gin'. Mais je suis une Gryffondor. Je suis courageuse. Je me suis déjà tenue devznt un loup-garou en troisième année. Je peux affronter un Veela dans ma septième.

Ginny siffla d'admiration et se leva.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !, s'exclama-t-elle avant de sortir.

Hermione prit un bout de papier et une plume et écrivit ce simple mot. _Vient._

Cinq minutes après l'envoie, elle su qu'il était ici. Elle avait laissé sa fenêtre grande ouverte et avait ressentit ces petits frissons dans le cou et dans les bras qui faisait erruption à chaque fois qu'il était proche.

Elle se retourna et le vit, accoudé contre la fenêtre, dans toute sa splendeur.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- De beaucoup de chose. A vrai dire, de trop de chose.

- Les cours commencent dans vingt minutes alors-

- Tu es excusée auprès de tout tes professeurs pour l'après-midi.

Elle leva un sourcil face à cela et il rajouta avec un petit sourire :

- Merci Dumby pour cela.

Hermione soupira et regarda le Veela droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas son regard et lui dit :

- Je veux que l'on parle d'un certains nombres de choses, Mia. Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi et que tu me poses toutes les questions que tu as envie de me poser, ok ?

Elle faillit lui rire au nez lorsqu'elle entendit le mot "honnête" sortir de sa bouche mais se ravisa. A la place, elle acquiesça et dit :

- Je te le promet. Mais je veux que tu fasses la même chose. Que tu sois honnête.

Il lui fit un superbe sourire en coin avant d'acquiescer et d'aller s'asseoir.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir. Je pense que cela va être plutôt long. Du moins, je l'espère., ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire amusé.

* * *

><p><strong>* Ha Ha Ha. Je voulais "rire" un peu (et faire de la pub). JE viens de faire le plus gros cliché de tout les Dramione ! Pas de soucis, c'est consentant (<strong>_jsais pas écrire ce mot :$ Excuse-me, il est 5h00 du mat' !**)**_**et obligé pour l'intrigue ! Pas plus, sinon je lâche un gros SPOILER mais ça va envoyer, moi je vous le dit ! Ca va pas être un bal tout** **rose, loin de là... ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for your support !<br>**

**J'éssaierai (mais c'est pas gagné) de reposter plus rapidement.  
><strong>

**Mais je suis chargé en ce mois d'Aout.  
><strong>

**Et quelque chose me dit que mon beau pays va être touché par un gros truc...  
><strong>

***ConspiracyMode*  
><strong>

**Bwef, j'espère que vous avez aimé.  
><strong>

**Prochain épisode jvai essayé d'écrire le gros scénario qui me trotte en tête depuis la création de  
><strong>

**cette histoire !  
><strong>

**Du lourd vous attend les amiiiz !  
><strong>

**Hum, et aussi, Merci à touuut ceux qui me follow, me review, m'ajoute en favoris !  
><strong>

**Merci aux nouveaux comme aux anciens.  
><strong>

**Merci à Fanfiction de m'avoir permis de partager avec tant de personne  
><strong>

**dans le monde entier.  
><strong>

**JE VOUS KIFF GRAVE !  
><strong>


	21. 20 : Deux histoires et Une seule fin

**Pas de blabla inutile que vous ne lirez jamais...  
><strong>

**Jdéconne, c'est impossible.  
><strong>

**Bref, saluuut tout le monde !  
><strong>

**Ca faisait un bon petit moment.  
><strong>

**Depuis le 2 aout, 5 heures du mat' , pour être exact...  
><strong>

**Et on est le 5 novembre, 00:14...  
><strong>

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais..?  
><strong>

***Horde de lecteurs jetant maintes objets et/ou légumes pourri*  
><strong>

**RRooooh, ca va !  
><strong>

**J'avais le choix entre vous donner un chapitre rapidement avec une longueur TRES respectable ou bien  
><strong>

**de vous donner un pavé de vingt pages word pour me faire pardonner.  
><strong>

**J'ai décider de vous donner la "première partie" même si c'est deux chapitres séparés.  
><strong>

**Il est déjà plus long que la moyenne. Jveu me faire pardonner.  
><strong>

**_Hope you enjoy !_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Note importante à lire à la fin concernant l'histoire. <span>Sondage à répondre absolument.<span>  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Deux histoires et une seule fin<strong>

_Il donnerait sa vie pour moi. Mais moi, le ferais-je ? -Hermione G._

- Hey, Gin', t'es pas censée être avec Mione ?, demanda Ron lorsqu'il vit Ginny sans Hermione alors que les cours allaient commencer.

Cette dernière regarda Harry et Ron et dit d'un air pas très sûr :

- Son livre de Sortilège à disparu ..?,

Harry souffla puis partit dans la direction opposée, le chemin le plus court menant au salle des préfets-en-chefs. Ron le suivit puis Ginny, comprenant où se dirigeaient les garçons, les suivirent rapidement.

- Hum... Vous allez où ?, leur demanda Ginny, légèrement essoufflée.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête qu'il répondit :

- Avec les dangers qui courts, nous devons veiller sur Hermione.

- Nous sommes à POUDLARD, Harry-

- Je le sais, Ginny. Et la dernière fois, lorsqu'elle s'était faite attaquée, hein ? Elle était où ?, le coupa-t-elle agressivement.

Ginny ne répondit pas mais n'en fut pas moins blessée. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir prévenir Hermione qui était sans doute avec le Serpentard.

Elle secoua sa tête et pria Merlin, Godric et même Salazar que tout se passera bien.

. . . . . .

. .

. . . . .

Hermione s'installa face à Draco et attendit. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise, loin de là, puis se décida à briser le silence :

- On va commencer par ce que l'on a pas pu faire le premier jour. Ça sera plus facile pour comprendre. Tu me poser toutes les questions que tu veux sur les Veelas, ou sur moi, au choix.

Elle inspira un coup puis semblait réfléchir. Puis son regard se tourna une demi-seconde vers la fenêtre puis elle demanda :

- Comment fais-tu pour grimper à cette fenêtre qui est, tout de même, très élevée dans la tour.

Il sourit puis répondit :

- Les Veelas possèdent une force supérieur à un sorcier ordinaire. Ils sont aussi _très_ agile, souple et rapide.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, suspicieuse, et déclara _très_ lentement :

- Tu es une sorte de vampire ?

Malfoy haussa les sourcils, l'air très surpris, et allait dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa :

- C'est vrai, quoi ! La liste est super longue : puissant, agile, rapide... Et puis tes cinq sens sont décuplés ! Alors a moins que tu-

- Les Veelas et les vampires ont, en effet, un ancêtre commun. Mais il est très loin dans l'arbre généalogique. Nous sommes cousins, comme le singe et l'homme.

Elle assimila chaque information, hochant lentement la tête.

- As-tu peur de moi, Mia ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise par la question et le ton de sa voix et sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Ses yeux étaient tristes, remplis d'inquiétude et... _d'amour_.

Sans même réfléchir, elle lâcha un "non" dans une respiration, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Quand as-tu su que j'étais ta compagne ?, demanda-t-elle doucement, baissant les yeux.

- La première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi., déclara-t-il d'un ton si calme mais à la fois remplit d'émotion.

- Je suppose que ce n'était pas le premier jour, à la gare, n'est-ce pas ?

Il allait répondre mais des coups à la porte le coupèrent. Il expira d'un air impatient tandis qu'Hermione se leva. Elle ouvrit la porte de façon à cacher la salle commune, ne laissant passer que la moitié de son corps dans l'embrasure.

Ron et Harry se tenaient en face d'elle, inquiet, et Ginny était derrière, un air désolé sur le visage.

- Mione, ça va ?, demanda Harry.

_Bonne question, Harry. Moi même je me le demande._, pensa Hermione.

- Les cours reprennent dans cinq minutes et tu es toujours dans ta salle commune ! Tu es malade ?, demanda Ron avec le tact qui était l'une des plus grande qualité du jeune Weasley.

Elle leva les yeux en l'air puis répondit à Harry.

- J'ai du manger quelque chose qui est mal passer, je suppose. Ce n'est pas à mon habitude de rater les cours...

- ...on le savait déjà ...

- ... mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien., termina Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Ron.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Hermione pensait qu'il ne la croyait pas du tout mais il déclara :

- Je me souviens avoir sentit le gout de noix dans le pain d'hier soir.

Hermione hocha la tête, soulagée, et dit :

- J'ai bien peur que ce pain est la cause de mes souffrances, alors.

En vérité, elle savait qu'il y avait des noix dans le pain. Elle était allergique aux noix donc cet alibi lui sauvait la mise. Pour cette fois.

La cloche qui indiquait les débuts des cours sonna et Harry regarda derrière Hermione.

- Pourquoi, par Merlin, tient tu le tableau comme ça ?

- Harry, ça vient de sonner. Tu devrais partit en cours., lança Hermione pour qu'il oublie ce détail.

- Mais-

- C'est bon, Hermione, ouvre le tableau pour qu'il puisse enfin arrêter de jouer le rôle du grand frère ultra protecteur !, s'exclama Ginny assez fort au gout de Harry.

- Pas besoin de crier, Ginny !, s'exclama son frère.

- Je n'ai pas crier !

- Si, et tu cries encore !

Hermione ouvrit le tableau et la salle commune pouvait être vu dans son intégralité. Hermione leur fit un sourire entièrement forcé et cramponna son ventre, jouant la comédie.

- Ça va Hermione ?, s'exclama Ron en entrant et en mettant une main sur le dos de la brune.

- Tu vois pas ? Elle est parfaitement en forme ! Elle pourrait gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch !, s'exclama Ginny face à la stupide question de son frère.

- C'est rien. Juste une autre crampe., murmura Hermione.

Harry entra dans la salle commune et referma la fenêtre.

- Il fait frais Hermione et tu te sens déjà mal alors essaies de ne pas attraper froid en laissant la fenêtre grande ouverte !

Ils sortirent après un dernier regard et rejoignirent les cours. Ginny de retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de suivre les garçons.

Elle referma le tableau et soupira. Elle s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'une voix en haut des escaliers la fit sursauter.

-Potter a raison. Laisse la fenêtre fermer.

Il était accoudé à l'embrasure de sa porte et portait son célèbre sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Je pensais que tu étais sortis par la fenêtre... bref, retournons à notre discussion, veux-tu ?

. . . . . . .. . .

. . . .

. . . . . . . .

Hermione sentait ses paupières se fermer toutes seules. Elle était assise face à son miroir et peignait ses cheveux, se préparant pour aller s'allonger dans son lit et penser à cette journée remplie de révélation.

Par quoi commencer ? Elle connaissait toute l'histoire, à présent. Les questions qu'elles se posaient ont toutes des réponses. Enfin, la plupart des questions.

Malgré le fait d'être une Gryffondor, le courage n'était pas assez fort pour poser les questions les plus osées. Des questions dont elle avait elle même des hypothèses de réponse.

_- "Le changement ne se fait pas seulement chez Veela. Au cours du temps, la compagne peut elle aussi connaître les changement d'humeur et de comportement. Elle peut être aussi très sensitive et ressentir les émotions avec plus de force."_

_Hermione leva les yeux vers ceux du Veela et murmura :_

_- Ça me dit quelque chose..._

_- C'est écrit, mot pour mot, dans le livre de créature magique que tu avais. Donc pour répondre à ta question ; oui, le temps n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Il peut _nous _changer sans que l'on s'en rendre compte._

_Hermione s'avança alors légèrement et dit :_

_- Je ne pense pas que l'on change._

_Draco haussa un sourcil et murmura un "ah bon ?". Elle acquiesça et continua :_

_- Je pense plus que l'on murit. On murit d'une façon inhabituelle. On ne s'attendait pas à tout cela. On murit trop rapidement et c'est à cause de cela qu'on ne se rend plus compte de ce que l'on ressent vraiment... On n'est pas préparer à ressentir tout cela._

_Un éclat brillait dans les yeux de Draco tandis qu'il acquiesça et murmura :_

_- C'est exactement cela..._

Hermione revivait ce moment et soupira. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle était plus sensible ? Plus rancunière ? Que son humeur changeait trop rapidement pour qu'elle se sente bien.

Était-ce cela qui lui créait cette sensation de manque ? Ou bien manquait-elle vraiment les bras protecteur du Veela... de son Veela ?

_- Je sais que tu as besoin de réfléchir. Je te donne dix jours à compter de maintenant, jusqu'au 31 Octobre. Soit tu me rejoins au bal en tant que ma cavalière..._

_Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Cela ne se jouait pas seulement sur le stupide bal et "l'importance suprême d'avoir un cavalier" comme dirait Lavande._

_Cela se jouait sur bien plus. Si elle allait au bal, elle l'acceptait lui, en tant que Veela et elle se déclarait officiellement compagne de Draco Malfoy. Elle le comprenait très bien._

_-... soit tu décides d'aller chez ton père, comme c'était prévu._

_Cette phrase voulait dire : "soit tu continues de m'ignorer et de continuer à pester contre moi." Elle voulait aussi dire : "soit tu me refuses."_

_- Et dans le deuxième cas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais..., déclara-t-il avec tellement d'intensité et de souffrance qu'elle en perdit le souffle._

_D'un rythme normal, il prit le chemin de la sortie et s'arrêta face au tableau. Il se retourna une dernière fois et annonça d'un ton plat :_

_- Fait le bon choix, Mia. Quoi qu'il arrive, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Crois moi, je serais toujours là._

Elle eut des frissons en repensant à leur dernier échange. Quand il la regarde il y a tellement d'intensité dans ses yeux, d'amour, d'envie... Elle sentait cette étrange sensation dans son estomac qui pouvait être assimilé à des _millions_ de papillons s'envolant et chatouillant son intérieur.

Elle savait que Draco ne la quitterait jamais. Elle savait qu'il sera toujours là, prêt à la prendre dans ses bras à n'importe quel moment. Elle savait qu'il la protégerait toujours.

Elle savait aussi qu'il serait dur d'échapper à son destin. Impossible qu'il l'abandonne sans... l'avoir marquer. Ce qui signifierait qu'elle serait _sienne _pour l'éternité. Impossible que cela n'arrive jamais.

Alors en vérité, elle n'avait aucune option. Mais elle avait comprit cela.

Draco lui avait donner une seule et unique option.

Soit elle l'acceptait facilement.

Soit elle se battait inutilement pour à la fin l'accepter.

Et il savait très bien que les _deux_ choix étaient très tentant pour Hermione qui était une battante.

Quoi qu'elle choisisse, la fin sera la même. Seule l'histoire sera différente.

. . . . . . . . .

. . . .

. . . . . .

Tout était mit en place. De l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Le plan était prêt, préparé, vérifié et validé.

Il pouvait enfin montrer sa véritable valeur à son maître. Lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle, il le récompensera tellement qu'il sera craint de tous.

Il sera le nouveau bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Après une nouvelle réunion où les dernières petits détails étaient pris en compte, Rodolphus rejoignit sa chambre où l'attendait sa femme.

Elle était allongée sur le lit, une nuisette laissant peut de place à l'imagination sur le corps ainsi qu'un sourire séducteur et se regard démentiel qui ne la quittait jamais et dont il était tombé amoureux.

Il venait de promettre un avenir de roi et de reine pour sa bien aimée et lui même. Et il allait fêter cela avec la femme aux yeux ténébreux qu'il aimait tant.

. . . . . .

. .

. . . . . .

Ces dix derniers jours passèrent tellement rapidement qu'Hermione eut l'impression que seulement une longue heure s'était écoulée depuis l'après-midi passée avec Draco.

Malgré la rapidité, ces dix jours ne furent pas de tout repos. Avec ce bal dont elle et le prefet-en-chef devait grandement s'occuper, les cours, les devoirs ainsi que sa décision.

Initialement, elle ne voulait pas aller à ce bal. Mais maintenant, en plus de la décision à prendre, elle était partagée en deux.

Un côté mourrait d'envie d'aller le rejoindre et de rester à jamais avec lui.

L'autre côté, son côté rebelle et battant, voulait encore lui faire regretter sa cachoterie.

Sa tête était vraiment embrouillée. Elle ne se comprenait plus. C'était comme si deux personnes aux idéologies opposées combattaient dans sa propre tête.

Elle voulait prendre le parti de celui qui voulait rejoindre les bras de son Veela mais il y avait cette pointe au cœur qui venait à chaque fois, causée par le côté rebelle.

A chaque fois qu'elle voulait prendre part au côté rebelle, elle ne se sentait pas capable de se battre contre Draco.

Et puis, ces dix derniers jours, elle le croisait très souvent. A chaque fois qu'elle avait la maladresse de croiser ses yeux, elle les baissait immédiatement, les joues en feu.

Parfois elle le surprenait en train de la regarder. Il lui faisait un sourire léger mais qui faisait fondre son cœur et continuait de la regarder avec ce même air d'adoration dans les yeux.

Mais elle se surprenait aussi à le regarder, a sourire face à ses habitudes, aux gestes qu'il utilisait, à ses expressions du visage.

Et elle savait que le coté rebelle n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

Mais elle avait décidé qu'elle verrait au dernier moment. Peut être sera-t-elle plus convaincu par le coté rebelle une fois que le moment serait arriver.

Elle avait reçu, le jour prévu pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard, soit deux jours avant le bal, une boite blanche qui transpirait le luxe derrière sa simplicité.

Elle défit le nœud blanc et sortit une tenue à coupée le souffle. Il s'agissait d'une robe en soie blanche distinguée, douce et parfaite. Mais cette robe ressemblait plus à une sorte de robe de mariage qui ne détenait pas sa beauté dans son excentricité et sa grosseur mais plutôt dans sa finesse et délicatesse. Il y avait aussi un voile, des ballerines blanche, un bouquet ainsi qu'une broche pour compléter le déguisement.

Car oui, cette robe de mariage aurait pu être vraie si il n'y avait pas ces tâches de sangs qui la recouvraient dans beaucoup d'endroit. Les ballerines blanches aussi possédaient du sang sur les bords et le voile en soie aussi. Le bouquet, avec des fleurs morbidement belles tant par les couleurs sombres que par le sang, complétait parfaitement le déguisement.

Il y avait un mot à l'intérieur.

_J'espère que ce déguisement te plaît._

Elle savait de qui cela venait. Qui avait cet humour dérangé pour offrir en déguisement une robe de mariée ensanglantée alors que sa présence dans la soirée signifierait qu'elle se liera à lui pour toujours ?

Maintenant, elle se retrouvait face à se déguisement, réfléchissant encore sur la possibilité de ne pas se montrer.

Pour un spectateur inconnu de la situation, cela pourrait paraître ridicule mais ordinaire de voir une fille si stressée pour un bal. Il penserait que cette fille n'était qu'une jeune étudiante dont les seules préoccupations sont le bal, son cavalier ainsi que la préparation du déguisement. Une jeune écervelée n'ayant toujours pas découvert la vraie vie et pensant avoir une vie misérable parce qu'elle n'avait pas la bonne couleur de vernis à ongle.

Hermione aurait souhaité que sa situation soit aussi simple.

Elle alla lentement s'asseoir face à la coiffeuse et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle dégagea les mèches en trop de son visage et releva ses cheveux. Cela lui allait bien. Elle décida alors qu'elle ferait un chignon élevé, simple mais sophistiqué.

Simple mais sophistiqué étaient les adjectifs qui correspondaient parfaitement à la robe. Elle voudrait la même pour son mariage...

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle fit le chignon, place deux ou trois petites pinces et fixa sa réflexion.

_Elle pouvait toujours ne pas y aller..._

Elle regarda alors l'horloge et fut surprise et légèrement horrifiée de voir qu'il était déjà dix-neuves heures. Le bal allait ouvrir. Sans elle.

Draco était-il déjà là ? Pensait-il qu'elle lui avait posé un lapin ? Croirait-il qu'elle avait décidé de se battre et de résister, en vain ?

Était-ce ce qu'elle allait faire ?

- Argh ! Je n'arrive plus à suivre mon cœur... Draco ressent-il les mêmes émotions ? La même confusion ? Est-ce à cause de mon statut de compagne ? Cela ne peut être que cela...

Elle se mettait à parler toute seule, à voix haute. Elle savait que Josh était partit, il y a une demi-heure de cela.

Elle s'était à présent lever et marcher de long en large dans sa chambre.

- Draco est un Veela. Il m'aime beaucoup. Et encore, le mot est faible. Il donnerait sa vie pour moi. Mais moi, le ferais-je ? Si je ne descend pas dans l'heure qui suit, alors je ferais tout pour me tenir loin de Draco et ne jamais l'approcher... Mais cela est impossible ! Pourquoi ? Et bien, juste parce que je l'aime et que je suis sa compagne ! Oui, Draco est un Veela. Il préférerait mourir que de ne pas avoir sa compagne près de lui. Comme le livre l'expliquait. Les rares cas où la compagne ne voulait pas du Veela, ce dernier avait les droits de la prendre de force et de la forcer à être sa femme... Ils vécurent alors une vie de misère... Du moins, la compagne. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? J'aime Draco !

Hermione inspira un bon coup, pensant perdre la tête.

- Pourquoi me sens-je si... si confuse. J'ai la réponse à toutes mes questions, à toutes mes peurs et encore... je ne suis sûre de rien. Je suis pathétique !

Hermione s'assit alors sur son lit et plaça sa tête dans ses bras.

Dès qu'elle relevait la tête, elle vit qu'il était dix-neuve heure trente.

_Plus que trente minute et... la vie de misère commencera pour moi._

Elle se leva lentement et alla vers la robe qui était étalée en face d'elle. Elle décida alors de la mettre.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle se tenait face à son grand miroir, la robe ensanglantée sur elle, le voile devant son visage maquillé seulement de rouge à lèvre rouge sanglant et de mascara et le bouquet morbide en face d'elle.

- La mariée de la mort... je pourrai me sentir ainsi si je ne descend pas dans quinze minutes...

- Et crois moi, ce n'est pas un sentiment des plus géniaux..., murmura une voix à la porte.

Elle sursauta et fit face à deux yeux gris et à une chevelure blonde qu'elle connaissait si bien...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh le mega suspens !<strong>

**Bon, bah, à dans 5 mois, hein !**

**Très de rigolade, j'espère que l'histoire est fraiche dans vos mémoires...  
><strong>

**Et j'espère sincèrement que vous avez appréciez lire ce chapitre.  
><strong>

**Ouais, Hermione devient folle, elle parler toute seule et tout...  
><strong>

**Mais c'est expliqué. C'est parce qu'ils mettent trop de temps avant le marquage et qu'ils  
><strong>

**ne sont pas assez ensemble.  
><strong>

***Heiiiiiiiiiiin ! Je compreeeeeeend !*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*En tout cas, on arrive DÉJÀ vers la fin de l'histoire !<br>**

**Avouez vous aurez pas deviner !  
><strong>

**A tout casser, jdirais, selon mon estimation, qu'il reste quatre chapitre.  
><strong>

**Mais cela ne dépend que de vous !  
><strong>

**Jvais faire un sondage. C'est très important donc si vous y contribué, je pourrais plus rapidement faire les chapitres et je vous promet que cela n'a rien a voir avec le fait que je veux des reviews ou blablabla.  
><strong>

**C'est du sérieux.  
><strong>

**_Sondage :_  
><strong>

**Vous avez le choix entre deux possibilités :  
><strong>

**1) L'histoire s'arrête dans maxi 5 chapies et tout le monde est content.  
><strong>

**2) Il peut y avoir une fin différente qui peut amener à une sequel.  
><strong>

**Pour la sequel, si vous la voulez, jveu me mettre au défi de travailler sur un autre pairing TOUT EN restant sur Hermione et Draco.  
><strong>

**Pairing : Je peux faire de tout SAUF du slash (pas du même sexe) et pas de vieux/jeune, s'il vous plait. Pas de couple déjà fait, aussi, jveux le former.  
><strong>

**Voilà, en espérant que le chapitre vous a plus et que vous serez nombreux à répondre au sondage pour avoir un max de résultat pour le prochain chapitre qui est quasi finit. Jvai le poster dans trois-quatre jours normalement donc voilà :)  
><strong>


	22. 21 : Acceptation et Piège

**Les 4 jours sont déjà passé ?  
><strong>

**Ah bon...  
><strong>

**Mais j'ai rien prévu pour vous, moi.  
><strong>

**Bon, d'accord...  
><strong>

**Here we go with... ANOTHER CHAPTER !  
><strong>

***OMG OMG OMG*  
><strong>

**Avec les résultats du sondage !  
><strong>

***OMG OMG OMFG*  
><strong>

***TOUT LE MONDE S'INSTALLE CONFORTABLEMENT*  
><strong>

***ON SORT LE POP-CORN*  
><strong>

**Et...  
><strong>

**C'est à l'unanimité que...  
><strong>

**Cette histoire se terminera dans...  
><strong>

***AUTEUR COMPTE AVEC SES DOIGTS*  
><strong>

**3 chapitres ?  
><strong>

**4 ? Plus ?  
><strong>

**Entre 2 et 5 chapitres, pas plus.  
><strong>

**Enfaite, je me rend compte que je ne peux même pas vous  
><strong>

**dire car l'inspiration vient sans prévenir...  
><strong>

**Je vous promets rien.  
><strong>

**Juste plein d'action dans les prochains chapitres  
><strong>

**un truc de fou !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>RaR<strong> (_Ca faisait longtemps)

_**Luciiee** : Hey ! Ca fait longtemps que je vois tes review et je suis contente de voir que TOUTES mes histoires te plaisent._  
><em>Malheureusement, Pour Op et la fin de Voldy, avec plus d'un an de retard, un chapitre avec 13 seulement d'écrit et avec de l'inspiration mais un manque d'envie TERRIBLE et je n'arrive plus à étalé mes idées sur papiers. Je ne pense pas vraiment la continuer, elle date de deux ans, c'était ma première histoire et je n'aime plus trop le concept et son idée :/ DÉSOLÉ, vraiment, mais si un jour l'envie revient, tu seras la première au courant :)  
><em>

_**BrunasseLucile** : Voici la suite :) Les 2 options sont malheureusement impossible à réaliser en même temps ;)_**_  
><em>**

_**hp-drago** : Moi aussi j'aime les fins heureuses alors je valide, pas de sequel. Même si je pense que la fin aurait été plutôt heureuse avec une sequel derrière ;D  
><em>

**_fan-veela_**_ :__ Voici la suite qui est arrivée rapidement, non ? ;) J'avoue, il y aura les chapitres prévus puis un épilogue pour confirmer que tout va bien, hein :D_

_**Mafab43 : **10 à 15 chapitres ? ! ? Wouaw... c'est mission impossible, cela, non ? Faire un autre couple n'est pas quelque chose qui me plaît beaucoup, aussi, mais si les lecteurs auraient voulus, ça m'aurait fait un petit challenge. Bon, je serais resté sur un Dramione à la base mais c'est mieux si je ne fais pas de sequel. Ha Ha, oui moi aussi je suis une grande FAN, mais d'une force, des couples où le garçon se morfond pour sa dulcinée et fait tout pour l'avoir... je n'en ai pas beaucoup lu de ces histoires alors j'ai voulu faire celle-ci pour compenser mon manque :D Cette histoire à déjà passé plus de la moitié et est proche de la fin selon moi mais si tu arrives à me sortir d'autres idées qui pourraient être exploitées et qui pourraient rallonger l'histoire, je ne serais pas contre et je pense que beaucoup de lecteur en seraient ravis ;D Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)_

_**BiiJou** : Tout d'abord : un GRAND merci. Vraiment. J'ai lu ta review avec un GRAND sourire tout le long, j'ai même rit et j'ai eu un grand élan d'affection pour toi alors au lieu de publier ce chapitre à 18h, comme prévu, je le publie à 1h30 du mat' ! Rien que pour toi, c'est vrai ;D En tout cas, ta review a été la plus convaincante, je te le garantis, pas de sequel ! (j'aurais pu juste pour t"embêter :P) En tout cas, je suis plus que présente à présent et je reviens en force après ma si longue et douloureuse absence ! Pour ce qui est de tortionnaire, ouais, on me le dit souvent (le record pour cette histoire c'est 5 mois sans publications, dis-toi... j'ai du en perdre, des lecteurs !) Tout tes compliments me vont vraiment droit au cœur, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment ! J'essaye vraiment d'écrire d'une manière compréhensible avec des phrases cohérentes et parfois je dois relire une phrase 10 fois pour savoir si elle donne vraiment du sens :S Et ne t"inquiètes pas, c'est le choix numéro un, je tiens à ma vie ! J'espère que tu trouves le délais raisonnable, cette fois ci ;) GROS BISOUS !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Acceptation et Piège<strong>

_ J'aurais juré qu'elle était déguisée en chien mutant... -Hermione G._

**E**lle sursauta et fit face à deux yeux gris et à une chevelure blonde qu'elle connaissait si bien...

Mais ce n'était pas le garçon qui lui causait tout ce tourment. C'était la personne qui l'avait mit au monde.

- Mrs Malfoy...

- Enchantée de te revoir, Hermione.

Le regard de la femme absorba l'image de la jeune fille et murmura avec un sourire :

- Tu es si belle... pas étonnant que tu sois sa compagne ; vous allez parfaitement bien ensemble.

Hermione regarda suspicieusement la femme qui se tenait en face d'elle et demanda :

- Comment êtes vous entrée ?

- Dumbledore. C'est un homme bien. Il veut vraiment le bonheur de Draco. Ainsi que le tient. Il s'est donc dit qu'une petite discussion femme à femme te ferait du bien. Enfin, je lui ai demandé et il a accepté. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon fils souffrir longtemps. Et je ne pouvais pas, non plus, te laisser autant souffrir. On ne se connaît pas mais je t'aime comme ma fille. Tu es si importante pour Draco...

- Et vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?, demanda Hermione, touchée par les paroles de la belle femme.

- Assez longtemps pour entendre tes monologues de souffrances... Tu es vraiment confuse. Tu ne sais plus quoi ressentir, quoi penser, quoi faire... Tu as vécu tellement en si peu de temps. Plus que beaucoup de sorcières au terme de leurs longues vies.

- Vous avez été dans la même situation que moi ?, demanda doucement Hermione.

Narcissa lâcha un sourire triste et acquiesça.

- En quelques sortes. Au début, je ne voulais pas accepter le fait que je ne déciderais pas qui serait mon époux. Lucius était comme Draco. Comme tout les Veelas, à vrai dire. Jaloux, possessif... Mais Lucius était très dominant dès nos premières rencontres. Il choisissait tout les plans pour l'avenir et je détestais cela. Draco n'a pas encore montré sa partie dominante...

- Oh que si..., soupira Hermione en repensant à une certaine discussion animée lorsqu'elle avait refusée de lui parler.

- Crois moi quand je te dis que cela n'était rien. Mais vu ton caractère... imposant de courageuse Gryffondor, je ne peux pas encore me prononcé dessus... Quoi qu'il en soit, je le détestais. Puis j'apprenais à le connaître réellement. Il me montrait tellement d'amour et d'affection et continuait malgré mes insultes et mon caractère détestable. Je le détestais, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit tout gentil et plein d'attention...

Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ce grand homme imposant comme un Veela touchant et attendrissant comme Draco.

- Petit à petit, ma haine pour cet homme c'est transformé en amour et très vite, je fut enceinte de Draco. A cette période, la première guerre semait la terreur. Lucius avait rejoint l'armée noire sans que je le sache. Deux semaine après la naissance de notre enfant, c'est là que j'appris son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Hermione écoutait attentivement cette femme si belle et si imposante. Elle devait avoir vécue tellement de chose, elle aussi... L'émotion présente dans ses yeux lui rappela ceux de Draco excepté que ceux du Veela était gris et ceux de sa mère plus bleu. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui expliquait tout cela.

- Je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole ni la moindre attention pendant un long temps. Nous avons réellement souffert. Cette période de ma vie à été un cauchemar... autant pour le monde sorcier que pour mon intérieur qui brûlait sans lui. J'étais comme toi. Je me sentais trahie, abandonnée, seule... Mon cœur était remplis de confusion. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ni ressentir.

Hermione se sentit alors ridicule face à cette grande femme. Cette trahison était vraiment horrible... Celle de Draco paraissait minable face à celle de son père.

- Puis un jour, il fut frappé d'un sort terrible. J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir. Mon intérieur était alors déchiré. Une fois qu'il fut réveillé, je me suis excusée, je l'ai embrassée, tenue dans mes bras... je le savais vivant. Et cela m'avait apporté le plus grand bonheur. Deux jours après, le Mage noir avait perdu la vie face au petit Harry Potter.

A la fin du récit de Narcissa, Hermione comprit alors. Tout fut claire dans son esprit. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il restait cinq minutes avant vingt heures.  
>Narcissa lui sourit puis hocha la tête, message silencieux mais portant une grande signification.<p>

Hermione partit en courant, tenant sa robe et essayant de ne pas trébucher.

Si elle n'y était pas à vingt-heure, alors c'était finit.

Elle descendit les escaliers d'une rapidité qui lui faisait tourné la tête. Elle faillit trébuché une ou deux fois mais réussit à arriver saine et sauve face à la porte du Grand Hall.

Elle regarda la grande horloge et soupira lorsqu'elle vit l'aiguille bougée lentement et s'arretant face au douze, faisant retentir le premier son de la cloche.

Elle entra alors, le bouquet en main, le voile relever sur la tête et la respiration rapide.

Elle venait de remarquer qu'elle venait de faire une entrée fracassante et que tout les regards étaient dirigés vers elle. Elle déglutit fortement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne trouva pas Draco de vue.

Après les nombreux murmures d'admiration et autre, la musique reprit et la fête continua. Il y avait toute sorte de déguisement, comment savoir en quoi était déguisé Draco ?

Elle fit alors le tour de la sale, le regard cherchant _son _Veela.

Soudain, une tête rousse apparue en face de ses yeux et s'exclama :

- Oh Merlin ! Mione, tu es de loin la plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais vu.

- Créature ?, s'étonna vaguement Hermione, la tête ailleurs.

- Façon de parler. En tout cas, t'as le meilleur déguisement qui soit. Tu es si belle...

- Merci, Gin. Toi aus...

Elle ne put continuer lorsqu'elle vit le déguisement de Ginny.

Vu le choque de son amie, Ginny fit un grand sourire puis s'exclama comme si c'était évident :

- Je suis la femelle du Loup garou !

Hermione força un sourire et lâcha un "Oui, j'avais reconnu !" avant que Ginny ne la salue et qu'elles ne se séparent.

- J'aurais juré qu'elle était déguisée en chien mutant..., murmura Hermione, un petit sourire au lèvre.

- Elle fait pourtant une jolie louve, tu ne trouves pas ?, murmura une douce voix dans son oreille et elle ressentit ce frisson dont seul lui était capable de lui donner.

Il était... parfait. Une représentation même de la perfection. Une morbide perfection. Il portait une robe de sorcier élégante qui peut être assimilé à un costume de marié lors des mariage, elle ne connaissait pas chez les sorciers. Il y avait du sang sur son costume, aussi.

Les deux étaient assortis.

Il fit alors une révérence et tandis le bras :

- M'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

Hermione sourit puis prit son bras, acceptant silencieusement. Ils dansèrent pendant une minute, les yeux dans les yeux lorsqu'il déclara :

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais venir...

Hermione fut surprise et demanda :

- Qu'aurais tu fais ?

Son regard se perdit et ses traits se durcirent légèrement.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça n'aurait pas été beau à voir.

Elle soupira et caressa son visage, le regard d'acier rencontrant à nouveau le regard chaud de la jolie brunette.

- Je suis là, maintenant., murmura-t-elle. Et je sais parfaitement ce que cela signifie.

Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa longuement l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'amour et la portant, ne dansant plus.

Elle était dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassait. Elle ne faisait plus naïvement la tête. Il avait tout pour être heureux à présent. Rien ne pouvait les séparer, à présent. L'attente fut agonisante. Il ne voulait plus la quitter. Sa place se trouvait dans ses bras, protégée du monde, aimée et chérie. Elle était sa reine. Il tuerait pour elle, de sang-froid. Elle avait un si grand contrôle sur lui... Il allait lui offrir le monde.

- Hum hum..., entendirent-ils quelqu'un tousser.

Ils se séparèrent et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un Harry au regard sérieux mais au petit sourire en coin qui trahissait son amusement, à un Ron choqué et la bouche grande ouverte et à... à une Ginny-louve-garou-ressemblant-étrangement-à-un-chien-mutant souriante de toutes ses dents.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, tout les cinq, pendant un long moment, maladroitement.

- Euh... Ouais, euh..., déclara alors Ron, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

- Ouais, on a penser que... peut-être..., continua Harry.

Hermione fit alors un grand sourire à ses meilleurs amis et s'exclama :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes tout maladroits et tout rouges mais vous êtes adorable !

A ces paroles, le Veela devint legèrement plus tendu et serra sa compagne dans ses bras plus fort.  
>Elle le regarda avec surprise et malice avant de rire et de l'embrasser sur la joue.<p>

Elle était si bien, à présent. Il y a moins de vingt minutes, elle était nue vraie boule de nerf et allait gâcher son avenir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Narcissa Malfoy pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux.

Elle s'était mise à la place de Narcissa. Elle s'était imaginée à sa place, un Draco entre la vie et la mort et un avenir possible où il ne serait pas présent.

Elle sentait son coeur se déchirer à la moindre penser. Et c'est là qu'elle sur qu'il était son TOUT. Sans lui, elle n'était pas la Hermione forte et battante. Elle ne pouvait l'être si il n'était pas avec elle.

- Toi, tu es plus qu'adorable quand tu es jaloux., lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Hermione., appela doucement une voix derrière.

Tous se retournèrent et furent surpris de voir Josh déguisé en Dracula. Il portait un masque noir devant les yeux, il était donc impossible de les voir.  
>Hermione sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas à sa voix.<p>

- Il faut que l'on mette en place quelque chose d'important, selon McGonagall. Elle nous attend dehors. C'est une surprise, m'a-t-elle dit.

Ils se regardèrent tous, les yeux grands ouverts avant qu'Hermione ne se détache doucement de Draco.  
>Elle commençait à s'en aller mais Draco lui attrapa le bras :<p>

- Attend !

Josh s'arrêta et ne se retourna pas, il attendait seulement qu'Hermione continue de le suivre.  
>Draco amena Hermione contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :<p>

- Hewett n'a pas l'air bien. Quelque chose me dit que ça ne signifie rien de bon.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco et soupira :

- Tout le monde n'est pas méchant et veut me tuer, tu sais ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être sur-protecteur... Mais j'oubliais, c'est impossible., le taquina-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau séparé, Hermione regarda ses amis, en particulier Ron, et s'exclama :

- J'en ai surement pour un certains temps alors pas de vilain mot et restez gentils avec Draco !

Elle entendit le blond soupirer et dire "Je ne suis pas un enfant." mais elle l'ignora et suivit Josh. Une fois qu'elle fut sortit, Harry se retourna avec un sourire en coin.

- T'as compris Ron, on reste gentil et surtout pas de vilains mots !

Les deux Gryffondors rirent tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel face à leur stupidité et que Ginny leur donnait une petite tape derrière la tête.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . .

- Hermione ?

Cette dernière se retourna et fit face à un Théodore Nott déguisé tout en noir avec un masque aussi noir.  
>Josh et elle venaient de pénétrer dans le Grand Hall.<p>

- Tu ne devait pas aller visiter ton père ?

- Non, il y a eut un imprévu. Excuse-moi mais je dois y aller.

- Avec Hewett ?, demanda suspicieusement le serpentard.

Hermione se retourna et constata qu'il l'attendait mais dos à elle, vers la sortie.

- Oui, devoirs de Prefet-en-chef. Je n'en sais pas plus, McGonagall nous réserve une "surprise".

Théodore regardait Hewett avec haine mais avec suspicion. Il trouvait cela louche.

- Fait attention à toi..., murmura alors Théo avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Les deux personnes se séparèrent et, au bout de cinq pas, elle entendit Théo l'appeler à nouveau.

- Oui ?

- Très joli costume.

Puis il s'en alla. Elle sourit puis prit le chemin de la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle ne trouvait pas le jeune Serdaigle.

- Josh ?

Elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Elle soupira puis s'exclama :

- Josh, c'est Halloween, tout le monde aime bien effrayé les autres mais ce n'est pas marrant. Sort de ta cachette !

Elle s'avança et frissonna sous le vent frais.

Elle entendit la porte grincer et aller se retourner mais une main vint se plaquer contre sa bouche et son corps fut plaqué contre un autre plus costaud.

Les portes du château étaient ouverte à seulement deux centimètres alors personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le corps puissant qui l'a maitrisait la fit se retourner et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia.

Plein de personnes habillées de noir et portant un masque semblable à ceux des mangemorts se trouvaient en face d'elle.

Ce qui l'a choqua le plus fut de voir Bellatrix, la baguette pointer sur Josh tandis que celui-ci n'avait plus de masque.

Ses yeux étaient vide.

_L'imperio_.

Elle venait de tomber dans un piège.

Et ses amis pensaient qu'elle devait rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Elle était foutue.

Mais elle se rendit compte alors que les mangemorts étaient à l'entrée de Poudlard. Ils pouvaient donc entrer et tuer tout le monde.

Tuer Harry, leur seul espoir mais aussi son frère de cœur.

Elle essaya alors de se débattre, de crier, de mordre la main mais l'homme était trop fort.

Ils étaient tous foutus.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

- Entre, Lucius !, s'exclama la voix froide du plus grand Mage Noir que la Terre n'ai jamais porté.

Lucius entra, la tête baissé, s'inclina et demanda :

- Vous m'avez demandé, mon maître ?

L'homme-serpent lâcha un soupir de frustration et déclara d'une voix forte et effrayante :

- Si tu es là, c'est que je veux te voir, par Salazar !

Lucius grinça des dents et essaya de ne montrer aucune émotion. Le Mage Noir reprit d'un ton plus calme mais toujours aussi effrayant.

- Je t'ai demandé car ce soir... c'est le grand soir.

Lucius, toujours la tête baissé, ne put empêcher la peur qui vint s'immiscer dans tout les pores de son corps. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer et il pensait pouvoir prévenir Draco à temps.

- Rodolphus à pour mission de détruire le plus possible Poudlard sans trop de meurtres, cela nous sera utile pour plus tard...

Lucius acquiesça, ne pouvant faire autre chose. Il était horrifié et effrayé pour son fils. Il savait que même si le maître avait ordonné de ne pas tuer grand monde, la petite Granger mourrait sous les mains de n'importe quel mangemorts.

- Oh, j'ai aussi demandé qu'on m'amène Potter et ton fils.

Le sang de Lucius se figea, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon maître, n'avions-nous pas prévue de faire de Draco un mangemort en fin d'année ?  
><em>Ou plutôt jamais, selon mes plans...<em>, Pensa Lucius.

- Je sens que la fin est proche, Lucius, et je sais que ton fils est très puissant pour son âge et je le veux dans mes rangs, en première ligne. Il a l'avenir d'un grand sorciers, d'un grand tueur...

Lucius hocha la tête, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

- Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?, demanda Lucius sans émotions dans la voix.

- Voilà la partie intéressante., annonça l'homme au visage de serpent, un sourire vicieux aux "lèvres". Ton fils ne recevra pas la marque. Mais, il devra prouver sa loyauté, bien évidement, avec des tâches pas si faciles que ça..., ajouta-t-il, amusé, avant qu'un rire mauvais ne s'échappe de sa bouche.

- Et si il ne réussit pas ou si il refuse, vous paierez les conséquences, toi et ta femme, pour avoir mal éduqué ce garçon aux pouvoirs si puissant.

Lucius déglutit silencieusement et déclara, masquant toujours ses émotions comme il savait si bien le faire :

- Je ne doute pas de sa loyauté, mon Maître.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà.<strong>

**Bon, il n'est pas encore écrit mais je peux vous dire  
><strong>

**qu'il va y avoir de l'action dans le prochain chapitre.  
><strong>

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant.**

**Des remarques, des idées, des conseils, des critiques...  
><strong>

**Tout ce que vous voulez en review, j'accepte tout !  
><strong>

**Si vous voulez juste parler, vous pouvez aussi me contacter.  
><strong>

**Vous faites ce que vous voulez !  
><strong>

**La vie est belle, les gens, profitez-en !  
><strong>

***n'oubliez pas que j'écris à 2h11 du matin juste pour vous, hein*  
><strong>


	23. 22 : Capture et Conseil

**Oui, je sais, ça fait un bon bout de temps.**

**Mais je suis tombé malade, je dois faire une IRM très prochainement  
><strong>

**et je ne me sentais pas du tout pour faire un petit chapie.  
><strong>

**Mais je me suis décidé à en publier un dernier pour 2012 !  
><strong>

***Yeaaaaaaay*  
><strong>

**Bon, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais j'essaierai de faire le prochain  
><strong>

**plus long :)  
><strong>

**Je l'ai fait en une après-midi et je suis fière de moi.  
><strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
><strong>

**Peace, Prosperity and Love for everyone !  
><strong>

**Good evening !  
><strong>

**Ps : pour les erreurs, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé et je dois vite le poster car la soirée à  
><strong>

**déjà commencer et je suis là à vous écrire un chapitre. Alors enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capture et conseil<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mais ce rire dément était celui d'un bourreau se délectant de la souffrance de ses victimes.<em> Bellatrix Lestrange._**  
><strong>_

Hermione était partie depuis vingt minutes, maintenant. Il essayait de garder son calme et seul son pied tappant du sol impatiemment était un signe de sa nervosité.

Apres cinq autres minutes, il se décida et commença à prendre le chemin de la sortie mais Ginny apparue, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Draco !

Il haussa seulement un sourcil avant de la contourner et de continuer son chemin. Mais la petite Weasley le retint par sa manche et il se retourna, agacé.

- Quoi, Weasley ?

Le sourire de la jeune rousse ne se fana pas, au contraire. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux brillants, ce qui avait le don de l'agacé.

- Je sais tout.

Il su immédiatement à quoi elle faisait référence. Il pencha légèrement sa tête et dit avec un sourire en coin.

- Alors tu sais ce qui peut arriver si tu ne me lâche pas en cet instant.

Elle soupira, le sourire toujours collé aux lèvre, puis le lâcha.

- Je sais que c'est dans ta nature d'être sur protecteur, possessif, têtu, obsessif, jaloux, ner-

- Où veux-tu en venir, Weasley ?, soupira Draco, agacé.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente de s'être fait couper la parole, puis elle continua :

- Hermione est ma meilleure amie. C'est vrai qu'au début, elle n'était que la meilleure amie de mon frère mais dès ma première année ici, j'ai appris à la connaître. On s'est tout de suite bien entendu et on se dit tout. Je la connais autant qu'elle me connait. Beaucoup de personnes croient que l'on se parle seulement parce qu'elle est amie avec mon frangin mais cela fait un bon bout de temps qu'elle passe autant de temps avec moi qu'avec Harry ou Ron. Là où je veux en venir, Draco, c'est que tu dois faire très attention avec elle. Les v-... les gens de ta nature ont tendances à être tellement protecteur qu'ils en étouffent leur compagne. N'essaie pas de contrôler ce qu'elle fait ou même de _la _contrôler. C'est une femme indépendante et sûre d'elle. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut faire, ce qu'elle veut devenir et ce qu'elle veut avoir. Essayer de la contrôler, ne serait-ce même pour sa sécurité, n'aboutira à rien avec elle. Au contraire, cela la rendra encore plus butée et elle se refermera sur elle-même. Suit bien ce conseil, Draco, car je sais que tu veux autant que moi son bonheur avant tout.

Draco écouta bien attentivement le discours de la jeune femme se trouvant en face de lui et il ne pu que l'admirer. Elle le défiait, en quelques sortes. Cela se voyait à son regard plutôt dur et à son ton de voix. On sentait une trace de menace lorsqu'elle lui conseillait de suivre ce qu'elle dit.

Elle remonta aussi grandement dans son estime. Il la respectait déjà assez vu qu'elle était très proche de Hermione mais à ce moment, il savait aussi que cette petite était plus importante pour Hermione qu'il ne le pensait.

Il hocha de la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris puis elle lui sourit et lui lança un "Bonne soirée !" avant de s'éloigner dans la foule.

. . . . .

. .

. . . . . . .

_Par Salazar, Draco va tuer quelqu'un ce soir, j'en suis certain._

Ce fut la première pensée de Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'il apparut devant Poudlard et qu'il vit Hermione Granger se faire gifler par Bellatrix. L'homme qui l'emprisonnait possédait une énorme carrure et il su que c'était Dolohov. Il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle lui remit une gifle.

- Sang-de-bourbe ! Tu devrais savoir où est ta place !, s'écria Bellatrix avant que ses yeux ne brillent d'une lueur démentielle et qu'elle éclate d'un rire strident. Met la à terre ! A nos pieds, là où une pourriture comme elle devrait se trouver.

- C'est vous les pourritures à tuer des innocents et à prôner une idéologie stupide !, s'écria la lionne tandis que l'homme la baissait.

Bellatrix éclata de rire avant de lancer son pied et de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de la pauvre Gryffondor. Cette dernière eut le souffle coupé et grogna de douleur avant que Bellatrix rit à nouveau. Si cette femme n'était pas une tueuse folle et sans coeur, on aurait pu penser qu'elle était une personne joyeuse tant elle riait. Mais ce rire dément était celui d'un bourreau se délectant de la souffrance de ses victimes.

La brune cracha du sang puis leva des yeux froid vers Bellatrix et murmura assez fort pour que tous l'entendent :

- Ce sang, MON sang, est aussi rouge que le tient. Mais il est pur par son innocence. Le tient est rouge mais il est teinté de tout ces meurtres que tu as commis, de toutes ces personnes que tu as brisées, de tout-

- ASSEZ !, hurla Bellatrix, rouge de fureur, toutes traces d'amusement évaporées.

Elle regarda de haut la jeune femme à terre.

- Lucius, pourquoi ne te joins-tu pas à nous ?, demanda d'une fausse voix mielleuse la meurtrière qui était de dos.

_Comment a-t-elle su ?_

Il s'approcha, le masque au visage, regardant celle qui comptait tant pour son fils. Celle qui tenait entre ses mains le coeur, la vie de son fils. Celle dont la vie était ce qui comptait le plus pour son fils. Celle qu'il avait le devoir de protéger. Pour son fils.

- Pourquoi t'acharner sur cette Sang-de-Bourbe alors que tu pourrais en tuer des dizaines dans cette école ?

Il entendit des murmures dans le tas de mangemorts. Ils se posaient la même question. Bellatrix, le regard toujours rivé sur la brunette eut un sourire cruel.

- Celle-là est tellement plus amusante ! Et puis, elle a de la valeur pour Potter. Pour l'Ordre du Phoenix., elle cracha le nom de Harry et de l'Ordre. Mais elle a le plus de valeur pour _ton fils._

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent en regardant le père de Draco. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait pas regarder, trop occupée à regarder avec tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait les yeux noirs de la meurtrière.

Lucius, le visage caché par son masque, grimaça à nouveau. Ils entendirent la porte grincer légèrement et tout les visages masqués se tournèrent pour voir une ombre courir dans le Grand Hall.

- Que la fête commence !, s'écria Bellatrix avec un grand sourire.

. . . . . .

. .

. . . . . . .

Elle savait qu'il était interdit aux élèves ayant moins de quinze ans d'aller à la fête, ce soir. Mais elle était trop curieuse. Et puis, elle était une Gryffondor et les Gryffondors sont courageux !

Alors prenant son courage à deux main, la petite Willena Felse, petite métamorphomage de première année et grande fan de Hermione Granger rendit chaque partie de son corps noire. Seuls ses yeux pouvait être vus, il fallait faire attention.

Elle descendit rapidement, ne croisant personne, puis arriva dans le Grand Hall. De la musique se faisait entendre et des drôles de lumières s'échappaient des portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrait pour laisser passer des élèves. Elle allait s'approcher lorsqu'un courant d'air la fit frissonner. Elle vit que la porte était entre-ouverte.

Elle haussa les épaules et allait partir lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose résonner. Comme une gifle. Puis elle entendit un rire venant de dehors, un rire à faire froid dans le dos.

Le Grand Hall n'était pas très illuminé, il était dur de la voir. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, en faisait attention de ne pas toucher la porte.

Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Des hommes avec des masques. Elle su qu'ils étaient des mangemorts. Hermione était retenue par un énorme mangemort et la femme au rire effrayant gifla à nouveau la brunette.

Willena mit une main sur sa bouche et sentit des larmes coulées le long de ses joues lorsque la femme frappa avec force Hermione qui était au sol. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Le dire à quelqu'un. Mais elle n'était pas supposée être ici.

Elle entendit Hermione parler à propos du sang et sursauta lorsque la méchante femme cria. Elle était fière de son idole. Elle gardait son calme et avait du répondant en situation difficile.

Un homme approcha et elle trembla d'horreur lorsqu'elle compris qu'ils allaient attaquer le château et les élèves. Sous le choc, elle bouscula légèrement la porte puis elle partie en courant, ayant le temps de voir les têtes se tourner vers elle.

Elle se dirigea en courant vers la porte du Grand Hall et entra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

Elle reprit des couleurs et ces cheveux devinrent rouge flamboyant. Pas le roux des Weasley, mais plus celui des Gryffondor. Cela montrait sa peur. Elle était plus qu'effrayée.

- Des mangemorts !, s'exclama la petite en montrant du doigt l'entrée.

. . . . . . .

. .

. . . . . . .

Draco regardait Ginny partir et se décida de rejoindre sa belle Hermione. L'idée de l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur et sa peau douce sous ses main le rendait plus impatient.

En ouvrant les grandes portes, quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc tout noir ?_, pensa Draco.

Ce qui ressemblait fortement à une ombre prit l'apparence d'une jeune fille. Il se souvenait d'elle. Il l'avait déjà vu avec Hermione.

- Des mangemorts !, s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt là où Hermione était censée se trouver.

Son sang se figea. La petite eut l'air de comprendre et les larmes coulèrent deux fois plus sur son petit visage.

- Ils ont Hermione..., sanglota la petite.

Draco se forçait de ne pas paniquer mais c'était difficile. Il devait garder son sang froid. Il inspira un bon coup et reconnu des odeurs. Il y avait pleins d'hommes. Il y avait sa folle de tante. La présence de son père le rassura.

Puis il y avait l'odeur d'Hermione qui était beaucoup plus prononcée. Cela nelait dire qu'une chose : son sang avait coulé. Il allait tuer la personne qui avait osé le faire.

Le blond entra dans la Grande Salle et d'un coup de baguette, éteint les lumières et la musique. L'ambiance se refroidit en une seconde tandis que tout les visages se tournaient vers Draco et la petite qui était accroché à sa jambe.

Les professeurs arrivèrent en moins de cinq secondes, Rémus Lupin arrivant en premier puis inspecta l'air. Il fronça des sourcils et il cria pour que tout le monde entende :

- Des mangemorts ont réussit à pénétrer les gardes de Poudlard ! Ils sont en face du château !

Dumbledore s'avança et après avoir lancé un _Sonorus_, dirigea calmement :

- Que tout les élèves se rendent immédiatement dans leur salle commune par ces portes de derrière-

Il montra les portes présentes derrière la table des professeurs que le professeur McGonagal élargissait.

- les élèves étant en sixième et septième années peuvent se battre si ils s'en sentent capable. Les professeurs, avec moi.

Draco suivit les professeurs et se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

- Ils ont Hermione.

Le directeur le regarda derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune .et lui conseilla d'une voix douce :

- Ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter, Draco, et agit intelligemment. Ne laisse pas la haine t'aveugler.

Le Veela hocha de la tête tandis que chacun se tenait prêt à combattre.

Un éclair s'abattit sur le toit du château, faisant sursauter un grand nombre des élèves qui étaient restés. Beaucoup d'élèves voulaient combattre, même si le risque de perdre la vie était grand.

Rémus revint à grande vitesse et informa Dumbledore :

- J'ai prévenu tout les membres de l'ordre. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Le directeur hocha de la tête et tout le monde fixait la porte qui s'ouvrait d'une lenteur insupportable.

La pluie s'abattait sur le château tandis que les orages grondaient. La silhouette d'une femme menue, baguette en main et cheveux en l'air apparue. Elle entra un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Si l'on ne connaissait pas le nom de cette dame ainsi que ses actions et son état mental, on aurait une bonne première impression en la voyant. Elle semblait douce, à cet instant, un sourire aux lèvres et regardant avec joie chaque élève.

Mais la lueur démente apparue dans ses yeux, changeant tout de suite l'aura qui l'entourait. Des mangemorts entraient deux par deux. A la fin, un gros mangemort apparut, portant par ses bras une Hermione qui avait l'air plutôt mal en point avec du sang coulant de sa bouche.

Sa belle robe blanche imbibée de faux sang qui lui faisait guise de déguisement ne pouvait lui aller mieux en ce moment même.

Draco sentit son coeur se déchiré. Il voulait courir, tuer ce mangemort qui la tenait, la prendre avec lui et lui dire que tout irait bien. Il voulait la voir courir à lui et lui dire qu'elle va bien, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il voulait la sentir le secouer, lui caressant le visage et lui murmurant qu'il était encore dans un de ses nombreux cauchemar.

Il la voulait saine et sauve à ses côtés.

Mais elle était en face, dans les bras de ce monstre, elle semblait souffrir.

Elle était si près mais si loin à la fois.

Il voulait la prendre, aller la chercher mais une main sur son bras le retint. Il leva les yeux et croisa les yeux noisettes de son professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il secoua légèrement la tête, lui signifiant que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Que voulez-vous ?, demanda Dumbledore, baguette en main.

Bellatrix éclata de rire. Un rire strident qui fit grincer des dents beaucoup de personnes présentes.

- Ce que nous voulons, vieux fous, est simple. Si nous pouvons l'avoir par la manière douce, soit. Un combat n'est pas nécessaire. Mais si vous refusez, alors nous allons le récuperer en tuant vos élèves ainsi que ces pauvres et pathétiques professeurs.

Tout le monde attendait, la peur au ventre, espérant qu'elle ne voulait que de l'argent ou des objets précieux. Mais se serait se voiler la face. Les Mangemorts étaient riches et ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : faire couler le sang des innocents.

- Nous voulons Harry Potter ainsi que mon cher neveu, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit chapitre en cliff-hanger pour finir l'année :)<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous à plu.  
><strong>

**Si cela n'est pas le cas, ne soyez pas trop dur :')  
><strong>

**C'est quand même un chapitre qui  
><strong>

**fait bien avancer l'histoire.  
><strong>

**Voilà voilà, il y a de l'action et il y en aura  
><strong>

**plus dans le prochain !  
><strong>

**Bisous et à l'année prochaine !  
><strong>


	24. Message : Sorry guys

Désolé, mille fois désolés !

Ce n'est pas un chapitre, comme vous l'avez remarqué.

La plupart d'entre vous va s'arrêter de lire à cette phrase et

fermer la page mais je tiens à m'expliquer de cette longue absence.

Je suis en ce moment très malade.

Bon, ce n'est pas incroyablement grave mais assez dur et fatiguant pour

empêcher d'écrire.

Dès que j'avais la forme et voulais écrire, c'est mon ordi qui

ne marchait pas et qui effaçait la moitié du chapitre

que je venais d'écrire, ce qui me démotivais.

Je sais qu'avec le temps je vais surement perdre des fans

mais je n'arrêterai pas cette histoire.

Je l'ai déja dit pour Op. ou la fin de voldy

mais je suis sérieuse pour celle ci. J'ai

de grand projet pour elle et j'ai

prévu un gros truc.

Bref, j'espère vraiment pouvoir

réecrire au plus vite.

Ca me fend le coeur de ne pouvoir continuer tout de

suite.

Désolé, encore.

_Hayley_


End file.
